


Reader: Revolt

by Karkats_hair



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, But mainly just bullshit, But not Vriska sort of badass, Peer Pressure, Slow Build, Sopor, Spoilers maybe, because it's neater, cursing, family au, female pronouns used for reader, not just by trollian, probably, reader is a badass, sick, sorry - Freeform, they know each other in real life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkats_hair/pseuds/Karkats_hair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!ON HIATUS/DISCONTINUED!!!<br/>(I'm sorry, I'm just not writing anymore fullstop. I'm handing this account over to G. Maybe I'll come back one day...probably not though...)</p>
<p>Your name is ______ _______ and you are the only troll on earth.</p>
<p>  You live alone in your apartment with only the occasional visit from your Alternian troll guardian, Dolorosa Maryam.</p>
<p>  You have four friends, four very human friends, John, Dave, Rose and Jade. </p>
<p>  For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Quick Intro That You Don't Really Have To Read

For people new to this type of fanfiction, just insert your name or nickname or whatever the situation calls for into ______. For the sake of the story you are a female, because it is easier than writing she/he and all that, but feel free to change anything as you read! Genderbend it or whatever you want! T/T or [T/T] (not to be confused with TT) means Troll Tag, just in case anyone wanted to know. The quirk is capital consonants and double punctuation, LiKe THiS,, but you can read it with any other one too. I know everyone seems to write this, but this is my first proper fanfic. So anyway, enjoy!!

Please give me feedback (positive and negative) so I can improve. Tell me any ideas or questions you have and I'll see what I can do. LoVe You aLL!! ~ C


	2. Reader: Be The Earth Troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I finally posted it!. Anyway, bear with me for the first few chapters, they're short and rather poorly written. (I just read them.) But they will get better, I swear! So does the story.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it regardless!

Your name is ______ _______ and you are the only troll on earth. Well, as far as you know. You've never seen or heard of any others so you just assumed, not that it matters to you anyway. You sighed as you toyed with the little glass vial in your hands, watching the black and white smoke swirl around as you did so. 

You live alone in your little apartment with only the occasional visit from your guardian, Dolorosa Maryam, and you've lived here since you were just a young troll. Dolorosa had explained to you that it was for your own good, or else you would have been culled for being a mutant blood. At that point you sighed again, placing the vial safely in your pocket and heading out the door on your way to school. You didn't actually mind school, even though the humans complained about it a lot. You currently have very nice teachers and four amazing friends, John, Dave, Rose and Jade. You smiled thinking about them. Well, you and Dave were a bit more than 'just friends' and you had been for a while now. 

Your other friends had come up with possibly the most unsubtle scheme to get the two of you together, because you apparently did a terrible job at hiding your feelings. So John had kept Dave busy, chatting with him by the lockers, and Rose had done the same with you. John and Rose stood back-to-back and quickly side-stepped as Jade ran up behind you and shoved you hard towards Dave, the force of the impact knocking you to the floor on top of him.

"I-I-I..." you had stuttered, staring wide eyed into his equally wide, bright red ones. The fall had knocked his aviator shades clear away and you had had no idea that his eyes were bright red. They were beautiful, you had thought before coming to your senses and scrambling to get off him. But before you could, he had wrapped his arms around you and pulled you back down hard, his lips pressed against yours. 

When he pulled away he had said, "You can get off me now, I can't breathe." To which you had hurriedly obliged, sitting up and realising you had a crowd, as well as your three friends laughing so hard you were worried they might burst a lung or something. Dave was still lying there and you offered your hand to him, helping him up. He rubbed his eyes and Rose, who was laughing the least, got his shades for him, to which he grumbled a thanks and you helped each other stand up.

"I can't... believe... that actually... worked," John managed, catching his breath after his giggle fit with Jade. Jade wiped a (probably imaginary but you don't know for sure) tear from her eye and said, "me neither." Your back was really hurting and you could imagine Dave's was too, so you glared hard at the three of them, pouting a little. Dave wrapped an arm around your waist and you sighed, smiling weakly at your friends.

Back to the present, you were about a block away from the school. Nobody knows you are a troll. You fiddled with the gold bracelet on your wrist, which magically makes you look like a human. Not much different to your usual self, other than the skin colour change and your lack of horns and fangs. Dolorosa had given you the bracelet as a child and told you to never take it off. As you got older the rules slackened a bit to 'never take it off in public', (which you figured should probably be a general rule of thumb for most articles of clothing.) 

Dolorosa, along with her two sisters, Porrim and Kanaya, had schooled you on everything troll, from blood colours to quadrants, and in return you had told them everything you knew about earth and its inhabitants. Porrim and Kanaya had never actually visited you in person, but instead you talked over a chat client called Trollian. Well, Kanaya did, Porrim just borrowed her account sometimes. Her tag was grimAuxillatrix. Yours is (T/T). 

You reached the school gates and was tackle hugged by John from behind. You squealed embarrassingly and covered you're mouth, pretending you hadn't. John and Jade were laughing again, it seemed to you like that was all they ever did. You just smiled at them. Feeling familiar arms wrap around your waist, you leaned into your boyfriend, Dave. 

Dolorosa had messaged you last night, saying it was almost time for your return home, to Alternia. You weren't quite sure what she meant, as you hadn't collected the last soul needed for your journey. To get back to Alternia you needed ten exiled carapacian ghost souls, five Dersite and five Prospitian, which you kept in the vial you pocketed earlier. You currently had only four white and five black. You didn't know what you were supposed to do with them, but Dolorosa had said that she knew. 

She had also told you that soon your friends would discover who you really were and she gave no definition of how. That thought terrified you. What if your bracelet broke and you were revealed as an alien to all of humanity? You would be whisked away to area 51 by the government and experimented on to be sure. Maybe Dolorosa would be able to save you. You doubted this very much. They would just capture her and experiment on her too. You then came to the realisation that you watched way too many movies and that there was no way anything like that would actually happen. Probably. Maybe.

"What's wrong?" A warm voice whispered into your ear, jolting you out of your thoughts. 

You hadn't even realised that you all had started walking to class. Had the bell gone? It didn't matter, even behind his shades, Dave could read you like a book. You kissed him on the cheek.

"Just thinking about aliens," you answer honestly. 

A questioning look flashed briefly across his poker face, not that you could really see it past his shades, but still, you knew it was there.

"Maybe you should talk to John about that sort of stuff if it's bothering you." 

"Good idea!" You said flashing him a bright smile before you skipped over to where John was walking and started talking about your thoughts, of course minus the fact that you yourself were an alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I don't know what the update schedule is gonna be like yet. We'll see.
> 
> Word count: 1081


	3. Reader: Win or Lose

"One of you two will definitely win," Jade whispered to you and Rose, "you guys are amazing at this stuff!"

You laughed quietly. You had entered your last class totally forgetting about the competition your English teacher had invented a week ago over your book reports. 'Whoever writes the best report wins'. That was it, no elaboration whatsoever. Mr. Greensberg-Wright (aka, Mr. G, as everyone calls him) was a bit like that. He was young and liked trying to keep people in suspense and shrouding things in mystery, as he said. 

Although he usually spilled the beans before the due date, this time he hadn't, and you admit you are a tiny bit proud of your English teacher for apparently scaling a few rungs of his echeladder. You felt Rose shake your hand. 

"May the best writer win." You smiled at her and nodded. Rose was practically obsessed with wizards and you knew for a fact that she wrote a lot of fanfiction about them. If the book report had been on a book about wizards, she'd probably have it in the bag. 

Fortunately for you, the book had not been about wizards, but had instead been about some totally normal kids in the sixties. A book which you luckily enjoyed and had read it a few times previously. Although it would feel great to win, you didn't really care much about the competition, especially when you didn't even know what the 'win' meant. He could turn around and say 'the winner is scrubbing toilets for the next week', for all you know. 

Luckily for you, the 'win' is a chocolate frog. You stood up to a lazy applause from your clearly uncaring classmates, not that you cared. If Jade was any louder, she'd be whooping and whistling. Thankfully, she was only clapping like a five year old hyped up on red cordial and sweets. She beamed at you like it too. Her smile was contagious and you found yourself smiling up at Mr. G, graciously accepting the chocolate and shaking his hand. 

In that instant of contact, you knew something wasn't right. A buzz had flitted through your fingertips and his eyes had turned pure white for just a single moment, but you saw it. This was a scene you had been faced with nine times previously. You had just met your tenth carapacian soul.

You hurried as quickly as you could back to your friends without making it look like you were hurrying. You sat down and realised that there was quite a large crack in your gold bracelet, and yours eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Again, the warm whisper of your boyfriend's voice, sounded in your ear. You held up your arm to show him. He sighed and took your wrist, gently touching the gold band with his thumb. You were about to tell him he didn't understand, that it wasn't just some random thing from the local store, but then you realised he did understand. From his point of view anyway. He had never seen you go a day without your bracelet, and he was thinking what would happen if it was his shades in that position. He knew the bracelet was really important to you, just like his shades were to him. You sighed as well, slumping into your seat. 

Was this what Dolorosa had meant when she had said that your friends would discover who you really were? Just like your thoughts earlier this morning, you would be hauled off to area 51 and experimented on because your stupid bracelet had broke. You suddenly sit bolt upright in your seat as an idea bounced into your head. Dolorosa had once taught you a tiny bit of strength magic, and you knew now would be the perfect time to use it on your bracelet, to keep your facade up a little longer, although you would have to reveal yourself to your friends.

You thought about the magic and about how you would reveal yourself without your friends letting off to the other class members that something was wrong. The only thing you could think of was making them promise not to react, a plan with a lot of holes, but you trusted them. The next problem was getting you all together. You decided to tune into your class while you thought of your solution. "You will be working in groups of three to five to complete this project, starting now." Uh, what? Coincidentally, your solution just fell into your lap. Everyone had got up and started moving tables and chairs into their chosen groups, your friends were no exception, moving to be with Rose. You quickly hurried over, pulling your table and chair the short distance to Rose's.

"So, any ideas?" John looked to you and Rose and you tensed slightly. You had no idea what the project was even about, let alone how to broach the subject of you being an alien.

"G-Guys," You stammered uselessly, earning yourself a few confused looks from your friends.

"Are you alright ______?" Jade asked, her head cocked slightly to the side. She reminded you of a dog.

"I-I'm not sure," You bit your lip. "I need you to help me with something." The looks of confusion mixed with looks of concern, and you sighed. "Alright. Um... I'm going to show you guys a secret. You can't tell anyone or be surprised or say anything or-"

"Show?" Rose, being Rose, picked up on your use of the word.

"Y-yeah." You held up your bracelet for them to see.

"That's a big crack. It won't last long," John stated.

"Was that the secret?" Jade asked furrowing her eyebrows. 

"No," you sighed. "You have to promise me that none of you will react. No screaming, no scrambling away, no anything that will alert anyone else." You stared at them fiercely and they nodded. You could see the mixed looks of concern and confusion still etched into their faces, mixing again with slight fear, and you sighed again. "I'm not who you guys think I am," you blushed slightly, realising you sounded like something out of a cheesy film, "and nobody except you can know who I really am. I will explain everything later, but you can't react. At. All." 

You looked around for a moment before continuing, "this bracelet provides my," you paused for a moment, trying to place the right word, "disguise. And if it breaks, I will be revealed to everyone. So I need to borrow your strength. With four of you, you shouldn't really feel the effects, but you will all be able to see who I really am." You grasped Dave's and Rose's hands, because they were right next to you, observing your friends' faces. Not much had changed from earlier, excepted the looks had deepened, even Dave's.

"I need you all to link hands, please." And they did so. "Alright, and remember. Don't. React. Oh, and don't let go of anyone's hand." You sighed, trying to relax your thoughts. You felt your facade slide away and, to be honest, you felt naked. You head a few muffled gasps and saw everyone's eyes widen. Then you felt a kiss on your cheek. Looking up you saw Dave, smiling slightly at you.  
"You're even more beautiful."

You felt your face heat up and you looked away from him, observing the new looks on your friends faces. They were all smiling and you felt a burst of confidence. 

"Mr. G is possessed. I have to get rid of the spirit possessing him. What you will be able to see, no-one else in the class will. I will answer your questions soon." They all nodded at you, not really smiling anymore. You closed your eyes, locating you're friends souls and felt the power surge run through you and into your bracelet. You kept your eyes closed and focused on separating your spirit from your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluh. How do you even Dave??
> 
> Word count: 1325


	4. Reader's Spirit: Chat

You are now your spirit, having left your body behind to defeat the last Exiled Prospitian spirit you needed. You risked a glance backwards at your friends; they were watching you, slightly wide eyed, as you floated to the front of the class towards Mr. G. 

They had been so accepting of your true form, it had left you slightly shocked. You faced the front again and instead of there being only one Mr. G, there was two, one flickering slightly. Souls possessed other beings generally through an item of clothing or jewellery that was usually second-hand. You scanned the flickering image as it grinned at you maliciously, trying to find the point of possession, it's heart if you will. You noticed a worn-looking watch on the ghostly image that was not flickering like the rest of him. You had never seen Mr. G wearing it before.

"So we finally meet." The ghost grinned, it's smile unnaturally wide. It wasn't actually talking, they didn't do that. You didn't know how you could understand him, but for some reason you can. "I've heard a lot about you. How many of my kind have you taken prisoner now, black-blood? Four? I came here seeking you and, lucky me, I found you. I know you have the advantage, home territory and past experience, but I do not intend to meet with the same fate as my brothers."

You gritted your teeth. The white ones talked too much, telling you various bits of information, whereas the black ones ran straight into the action.

"Between you and your alternate kind, I have imprisoned nine."

The exiles eyes widened slightly, before turning to a squinty glare. Apparently, the capture of the Derse souls was news to him. Past spirits have told you about how they were always at odds and fighting amongst themselves. You had also learned that the spirits can't lie.

"What are your intentions, sister?" He hissed.

"To capture you." You knew it wasn't the answer he wanted, but you were trying to anger him into attacking first. He laughed.

"Do you know, black-blood,that you are royalty?" This was news. "Do you know the real reason you were sent here? Your blood used to rule Alternia alongside the white bloods. Yes, a king and queen, nothing like the tyranny of the Empress. The real reason you were sent to Earth? You have the blood right to ascend the throne." And with that he charged, sending you flying backwards. You wiped the blood dripping from your nose on your sleeve. You drew your daggers, ready to strike if he came back at you.

"Yes, definetly a black blood." He laughed, striding towards you. You risked a glance at your friends and saw Dave try and stand before John headbutted him. You turned your attention back to the carapacian. He was close enough to strike at, so you did, lashing out with the dagger closest to where his watch was, but he moved his arm out of the way and sent a powerful punch flying into the side of your head. You may be only a spirit but it still hurt like you expected it would, sending you to the ground again. 

"How have you managed to survive this long on Earth, my dear, if you can't even take a punch?" He was aiming to anger you, trying to blind you with it. You took a deep breath and stood up. You struck again and ripped a big gash in his stomach. 

"Ouch," he muttered, but he smiled at you, the wound already begining to heal. "You see, I quite like this vessel, and I don't plan on giving it up just yet." You have a bit of a temper problem and this Prospit soul was starting to get to you, but you masked it with a smile. 

"Well, I would suggest you think on that and come with me willingly. Maybe we could arrange a way for you to get back to it." It never worked but you always tried it anyway. You actually had no idea what would happen to them after you returned to Alternia, but you didn't really care, the souls were totally harmless to the humans, only wishing to see through real eyes again.

"I'm afraid that just won't do sister, however release my bretheren and you can leave scot free." Your plan was working almost perfectly so far. With the Derse souls, the only way to defeat them was pure force, but the Prospit ones were strategic, opting for words instead of weapons. This spirit believed he had the upper hand, lulling him into a false sense of security. You could have cut his watch ages ago, if you wanted.

"Sorry my friend, but I think I'll hang onto them a little longer, although you will be able to see them again soon." You struck out with one dagger aiming once again for his stomach, and in the moment he went to deflect it, your other dagger connected with his wrist, smashing his watch to pieces. You watched as his eyes widened and he staggered, a white substance trickling from his mouth as he backed away towards Mr. G. You quickly pulled out the vile to capture it, pressing a tiny button that sucked the Prospitian up. The now possession-free spirit smiled slightly at you as it faded into it's body and you drifted back to yours.

You gasped as you opened your eyes, your breathing heavy as you tried to regulate your heartbeat. 

"Dude! What was that? You're like some alien superhero!" John whisper-exclaimed. Jade kicked him. 

"No reactions remember," She also whispered-exclaimed. You laughed at the two, letting go of Rose's hand to examine your bracelet. The crack was covered in duct tape. You sighed, exasperated.

"Hey, your back to normal, or, well, your disguise is back anyway," John said looking slightly above you, probably to the place your horns had just been.

"At least it will hold. You can all let go now." They did, except for Dave, who still held tightly to your hand. "Are you guys busy tonight? I'd like you all to come to my house after school with me and I'll explain everything."

"Hah, when am I ever busy?" John asked, rhetorically.

"I'd cancel anything to hear what you have to say," Rose stated, matter-of-factly. The other two just nodded in agreement and you all waited (impatiently) for the bell to ring, signalling the end of the day, no more being said on the topic and you focused on your impending project, which you found out, was going to be writing a narrative. About wizards and aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1114


	5. Reader: Breathe

You and your friends had ran to the lockers half-way across the school, and you were out of breath. You leaned against your locker, collecting up your stuff and shoving it into your bag haphazardly, while your breathing returned to normal.

"Slow down," Jade giggled, watching you as you attempted to shove another two books into your already overstuffed schoolbag. 

"But-but what if my bracelet breaks?"

"It wont. Duct tape fixes everything!" John chimed.

"And even if it doesn't, you can just do that strength thing again," Dave said, taking the books from your hands and heading off in the direction of the school gate. You and your friends hurried along beside him. None of them had ever been to your apartment, and you didn't think they even knew you lived alone. You ran a hand through your hair and felt Rose put her hand on your shoulder comfortingly.

"It'll be fine," she said, smiling warmly. You looked down at your bracelet, hoping they were right.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before you approached the steps to your apartment building.

"I'm on the second floor," you said, starting the trek up the stairs to your floor. "Maybe Dolorosa will be there." You were half talking to yourself, but the others were listening anyway.

"She's your mum, right?" Jade asked. You thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess so. She's not really my mum though." You reached the door, unlocked it and held it open for everyone else. Your apartment wasn't exactly the cleanest place, but you hadn't been expecting any visitors today. You followed after your friends and found Dolorosa smiling politely at them from the hallway. You also noted that she was human, she had a bracelet identical to yours. You had never seen her like this before.

"Hello dearies," she said, practically gliding towards you.

"Um.. Dolorosa, this is Jade, Rose, John and Dave," You stated, gesturing to each. She nodded slightly. Then, she noticed your duct tape bracelet and hurried over.

"________! What hapened to your bracelet?" As she touched it, it crumbled, duct tape and all. "Oops." Hers had crumbled too, and your friends were greeted by the sight of a second troll. "I hope you have already told them," she whispered quickly into your ear.

"I take it back. Duct tape fixes everything but magic broken bracelets," John muttered. Dolorosa turned back to the kids.

"Can I get you children anything to drink?" Dolorosa offered.

"We have apple juice," you added, smiling at Dave. Your boyfriend loves the stuff and nodded at you. The others did the same, and as Dolorosa headed to the kitchen, you led them to the couch, hurrying back to the kitchen to help. 

"What have you told them?" Dolorosa asked.

"Not much at all. I said something along the lines of 'I'm not who you think I am,' told them my bracelet worked as my disguise, then they watched me fight my last carapacian spirit."

Dolorosa sighed. "Then we have a lot to talk about." You nodded, picking up the glasses as you both headed over to the couch. You handed out the apple juice and stood in front of them, alongside Dolorosa.

"So, question time. What first?" You asked, ready for anything.

"Do we have to put our hand up?"

"No John," You sighed. Trust him to say something like that. He nodded.

"What are you and tell us everything," Rose demanded. You took a deep breath.

"Okay, so, we are aliens, commonly called Trolls, that hail from a very distant planet, in fact it's in a whole other universe, called Alternia. I was sent here as a child for... being different, hidden here I guess, by Dolorosa, and now she's trying to get me back to Alternia."

"I can come and go as I please, using this," Dolorosa touched a necklace she wore, you noticed it looked quite worn and fragile, "and very complicated space-time algorithms you children wouldn't understand."

"So why don't you take her with you then?" Jade.

"Because, my dear, it is only a necklace. It only fits around one neck, and if I gave it to her, then I would be the one stuck here, now wouldn't I?"

Jade blushed a little a leaned back into the couch, seemingly trying to use very complicated space-time algorithms to disappear. You laughed slightly.

"So anyway, what you four witnessed today was essentially an exorcism. Mr. G was possessed by a harmless form of ghost, the last of ten that I need to return to Alternia," You glanced at Dolorosa, making sure your facts were right. She nodded so you continued. "I assume it won't be long before I make the trip back to Alternia-"

"Today," Dolorosa interjected. You stared at her, stunned. She still held her warm smile.

"W-What?"

"You will make the journey today, and not too far from now."

You looked back at your friends, looks of shock and sadness appearing on their faces, all but Dave. He wore his trademark pokerface, hidden behind his shades. You knew the day would come when you would have to leave them, but today? You felt tears begin to prick at your eyes and your face grow hot but you steeled yourself, facing Dolorosa. 

"Why today?" You asked, afraid to say too much in case your voice cracked.

"Because, my dear, what better day to send you home than on the anniversary of the day you arrived?"  
You were slightly taken aback. Dolorosa had never really said much about when you had arrived on Earth and you had never known what date you had actually arrived.

"I..." You didn't have a clue what to say.

"I'll leave you five alone for now. Say your goodbyes ______, but this may not be your last encounter."

"Wait, what do you-" You tried to ask, but she had already left the room. You suddenly realised your knees had gone wobbly and you plonked yourself onto the floor. Your breath caught in your throat and you hicupped, burying your face in your hands and letting a few tears escape. Your friends rushed to the floor to sit with you, except Dave. You took your hands away from your face, your vision blurred from the tears. He still sat on the couch, eyes staring above you, presumably at the spot you had just been standing. You noted that his hands were balled into fists. 

"I'm sorry," you muttered, your throat slightly sore from crying. You buried your face into Rose's shoulder and tried to steady your breathing, taking little more than a minute to do so, stopping the tears. You lifted your head and looked up at Dave, wiping your eyes to see clearer. John was sitting up next to him and you noticed tear streaks running down his face. You walked over to him on your knees, resting you arms on his knees and looking up at him. You reached an arm up and took off his shades. He rubbed his arm over his eyes and sniffled slightly. 

"Fuck," He muttered, looking down at you. Jade and Rose had made their way over by then, Rose had sat up on the otherside of Dave and Jade was beside you on the   
floor. 

"Dave, I-I'm sorry about all this. I didn't know I would be leaving today. I figured we'd have at least a few days to get used to it and say goodbye, but Dolorosa said I would meet you all again." He was running a hand through your hair, lightly touching your horns. You blushed as you heard yourself purr. Dave laughed.

"Whoa, did you just purr?" John and Jade were laughing too, and Rose was smiling warmly. You buried your face into Dave's knees, pretending to be embarrassed, but you were laughing too. You suddenly scrambled up, startling your friends. You had had an idea.

"I'll be back in a moment," you said dashing off to your room, where Dolorosa had disappeared into earlier. You burst in, without even knocking.

"Have you said your goodbyes yet my dear?"

"No Dolorosa, I just had a question."

"Well, out with it then, every moment is precious today."

"Will I be able to talk to my friends from Alternia on Trollian? Like we do?"

"Yes. I figured you would have already talked using that."

"No, we usually use things like FaceBook. Thank you Dolorosa." You smiled broadly, ready to leave and go tell your friends.

"Wait, _____. From what I have observed, the humans don't use Trollian, rather the Earth equivalent, PesterChum."

You decided not to mention anything about her 'observing' and thanked her again, walking back out to see your friends.  
"Guys, guys, guys!" You said, practically bouncing up and down in front of them. "Do any of you know what PesterChum is?"

Jade scoffed slightly. "Sounds like it would have something to do with John."

"Hey!" John protested.

"I... think it's like a chat client or something," Dave stated. He still hadn't regained his shades, and for a moment you wondered why. Then you realised it was because you were still holding them. You placed them on his lap.

"That's right! Dolorosa said we could use it to talk, even from Alternia! It's what I use to talk to her and her sisters!" You were literally hopping up and down now. Everyone was smiling. Dave stood up and kissed you. 

"Shit, kissing someone with fangs is... different," he said.

"Try being the one with the fangs!" You laughed and everyone joined in, even Dolorosa, who had emerged from your room.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Dolorosa asked. Your eyes widened slightly. You had half forgotten about the problem at hand. You scrambled and retrieved a sheet of paper and a pen, hurriedly scribling out your troll tag four times and handing them out to each of your friends. Dave kissed you again, smiling as he pulled away.

"I'll talk to you soon, (T/T)."

You giggled and hugged Rose.

"What are you going to do about school?" She asked. The reply came from the other troll, which was good because you had no idea what to say.

"I have already informed your school that you are leaving on family business and you will not be returning." 

You moved on, hugging John.

"You'll have to tell us all about this Alterium as soon as possible."

"It's Alternia, John." He grinned widely at you and you matched it, shuffling over to Jade and hugging her too.

"How did you come up with this?" She asked, looking down at the slip of paper in her hand. You shrugged. 

"It just came to me." You stepped away from them all, joining Dolorosa behind you, who had somehow gotten ahold of your vial and was for some reason holding a knife.

"I trust you will all be able to find your ways home, or at least back to the school." They nodded at you and you took a deep breath. "Well, I guess that means goodbye for now." You bit your lip hard to stop yourself from crying and turned to Dolorosa. "What now?" She held up the knife.

"We need some blood." She brought the knife towards your arm and cut you, gently, you supposed, as gentle as someone with a knife could be. The pain made you tense slightly and Dolorosa pressed the button on the vial, sucking up a drop of black blood. She handed it back to you.

"Your blood is black?" John asked, before Jade kicked him to shut up.

"Smash it. On the floor."

You did as you were asked, a swirling vortex opening in the floor. You found yourself vaguely wondering what your downstairs neighbours would make of this, as well as your landlords.

"Jump."

You took one last look back at your friends, smiling and waving to them, like you would leaving school for the day. They waved back and you jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a HUGE edit on this whole story... then my computer crashed and I lost everything. >:(  
> Sorry I missed yesterday. I had family up. Bluh, I hate every scene with Dave in it. He's hard to write! Things start getting better from here. In my opinion anyway. :)
> 
> Word count: 2003


	6. Reader: Fly

You felt the air being knocked out of your lungs as you fell into the darkness. You lost all sense of direction and your were overcome by dizziness and nausea. You don't know how long you were falling, but it felt like forever. You were suddenly assaulted by a blast of bright light before you slipped back into darkness, passing out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stepped outside and everything was gold. You had been in a dark room lit by little windows. You checked the door and found it surprisingly unlocked, so you left. Little white people were going about their business and everything was shining brightly. You looked down and saw the tell-tale golden pyjamas. 

You hadn't been here since your days on Alternia. You had always been awake on Prospit, well, for as long as you could remember. You liked talking to the little people, and also the occasional troll. But you had always woken up in your tower, not a black room. You decided to go back inside and investigate. 

The only things in the room was your recouperacoon and a tiny kitchen set. There was two other doors so you opened them too. One was a bathroom, the other an empty closet. You went outside again, opting for a walk in the city rather than sitting alone in the dark. You hadn't been walking very long when you felt your head connect with stone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You gasped for breath, sitting up straight. You almost had a heart attack when you noticed the three people watching you. Your head was killing you.

"Shh. It's alright my dear." You recognised the voice as Dolorosa's and you calmed down a bit, surveying the other two faces. There was no mistaking it, they were definetly Dolorosa's sisters. You leaned back into the pillows behind you, closing your eyes for a moment and sorting out your thoughts. You were on Alternia, probably in the Maryam's house. Hive. You would have to get used to the troll names for things. You had been taught them of course, but actually using them would probably be hard to remember. You opened your eyes again.

"What...What happened?" You muttered. Your throat was sore.

"Well, you came tumbling out of the vortex and passed out when you hit your head on the table." The voice was clearly younger than Dolorosa's, but still just as refined. You looked up and saw it coming from the youngest Maryam, Kanaya. You rubbed your head and sat up again, sighing.

"So I'm really on Alternia, huh?" You glanced around the room and figured you were in someone's bedr- respite block. There were blankets hung over what you assumed was some windows. You noticed the other troll, Porrim, had left.

"This is my respite block," Kanaya said, almost as if she could read your thoughts. You nodded. It was covered in lots of bright fabric that was hurting your eyes a little. You looked back at Kanaya. You furrowed your eyebrows, you could have sworn she was wearing something different a second ago. She giggled.

"It's my wardrobifier." 

You laughed and she joined in, Dolorosa had left too, so it was only you and her left now. A ping sounded from her lunchtop and she went over to read it, sighing slightly as she did so. She walked back over to you. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked. The question felt slightly off topic, even though there wasn't a topic to begin with. You stood up and stretched. The world spun a little but you were otherwise alright.

"I'm fine."

"Are you up for a little travelling?" The question struck you as surprising, given as you only just got there.

"Um, yeah I guess. Why?"

"Because someone knows you are here and told me we have to go see her." You were slightly excited, meeting a new troll was big news for you. Just then, Porrim walked in carrying two glasses of water and handing them to you and Kanaya. You took it gratefully, realising just how thirsty you were.

"So, where are you going then?" Porrim asked. Kanaya sighed.

"Aradia's. She knows _____'s here." Porrim nodded.

"Of course she does."

"I was also planning on visiting a few others. " Another nod.

"Well, give them my regards." Porrim turned and walked out. Kanaya sighed again, turning to face you.

"_____, how much can you remember about your time here?"

You squinted slightly and shook your head. "Nothing much," you admittedly sadly.

"I thought so." She turned and walked out of her respiteblock and you followed. "I'm taking you to visit a few people. Hopefully you will remember some things along the way." You nodded and she led you outside. You were confronted with what must have been her lusus, the virgin mother grub. She seemed to whispered something to it and climbed onto her back, reaching down a hand to help you up.

"Aradia Megido is a burgundy blood, pretty much the lowest you can be on the hemospectrum without being a-" She stopped herself, realising what she was about to say.

"I don't care about my blood, Kanaya."

"Oh, okay. Well, she's the lowest you can be without being a mutant blood." She still seemed unsure about using the term 'mutant blood' around you. The mother grub took off, flying away from the hive.

"Shit!" You squealed, hugging tight to Kanaya's waist, unused to flying. You heard her laughing and you did to. "Oh my god, how far away is her hive?" You had your eyes screwed tight, still holding tightly to the jade blood in front of you.

"Aradia doesn't live in a hive, not anymore. She lives in some old ruins."

"Well, how long until we get to the ruins."

"We're nearly there."

You opened your eyes a bit and looked over the edge. You got a sudden pang of vertigo and squeezed your eyes shut again.

"Holyshitholyshitholyshit," you chanted, earning another laugh from Kanaya. You didn't join in this time, too busy chanting. You felt the mother grub begin to descend and you gripped somewhat tighter to Kanaya. When the mother grub landed and Kanaya slid off, you tried to follow her, but your legs had turned to jelly and you ended up on your face, despite Kanaya's best efforts of catching you. You resisted the strong urge to kiss the ground. She helped you up and you leaned on her for a bit, observing the ruins before you. When you decided you could stand on your own, you and Kanaya walked towards the ruins, another troll girl meeting you half way. Her black hair was the longest you had seen on any troll, (which isn't much of an accomplishment considering you have only met four trolls other than yourself) and her horns resembled a rams. She wore red makeup around her eyes and on her lips.

"Hello Aradia, this is _____."

"I know. It's nice to meet you _____. Or rather, re-meet." You nodded. Admittedly, she scared you a bit. You all walked back towards the mother grub, which suited you just fine. Something about those ruins wasn't right and you had no intentions of going in there.

"You too."

"You don't remember us, do you?" She asked, sadness tinting her voice. You were a little unsure about the usage of 'us', not sure whether she meant your previous time on Alternia, or some other unearthly (or unalternianly) presence around her. You shook your head and she sighed.

"You two used to be pretty much the Alternian equivalent of bestfriends, along with Terezi, Sollux and Feferi. Come to think of it, you were pretty much best friends with everybody," Kanaya had been paying attention to you talking about Earth. Something about the name 'Feferi' tugged at your subconscious and you furrowed your eyebrows.

"Feferi," you muttered. "She lives underwater."

Kanaya clapped. "You were right Aradia."

Aradia smiled, producing a pen and paper. "Could you write down your troll tag for me?"

"Oh, of course." You took the paper with a smile, writing down your tag and handing it back.

"Now, don't let me keep you from visiting the others. Goodbye." With that, Aradia walked back in the direction of the ruins.

"Now come on, Aradia was right. We have lots of trolls to see." She clambered onto the mother grub, extending an arm down to you once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :T


	7. Reader: Meet

"Next up is Tavros Nitram. His blood is bronze and he is quite shy. He also uses a wheeled device to get around after his accident." You were flying again, clinging to Kanaya like a lifeline. 

"I-I don't think I remember him." You wracked your brain for any other names that struck you as familiar. You didn't find any. Kanaya nodded and the world tilted down slightly.

You slid off after Kanaya, hoping you wouldn't face plant again, but alas, your legs failed you, sending you sprawled to the ground once again. You huffed, stirring up the dust infront of your face and getting it in your eyes. You scrambled up as fast as you could, cursing a little and trying to rub it out. Kanaya rushed over, telling you to stop rubbing it. After a while of fussing, you both decided you were fine. 

Kanaya knocked on the door and you heard a slightly muffled 'I'm coming.' The door was soon opened by a boy in a wheelchair. He had a mohawk and large bull horns that you could imagine would be quite awkward to live with. "Uh, come in." Kanaya did so and you followed. You remembered him now. You were friends on Prospit. He absolutely loved flying around, but you had never met in real life. Tavros closed the door behind you.

"Hello Tavros." Kanaya said polietly.

"Hi Kanaya, and, uh..." He was looking at you, clearly surprised at your resurrection.

"Hey Tavros."

"Hi ____, but, um, aren't you dead?" 

"No, the Maryams saved me from that particular problem."

You all stood in awkward silence for a moment. You noticed an older guy sprawled on the couch, snoring loudly, and another boy peering out from the kitchen. He waved when he saw you look at him before he darted back out of sight. You laughed quietly and Tavros turned his head towards the kitchen.

"Uh, that was probably my brother Rufioh," he turned his head to the couch, "and that's my other brother, Summoner." He blushed slightly, turning back to you, probably because of Summoner's snoring. You smiled at Tavros. "Do you, um, have a Trollian?" You nodded and he wheeled away to get some paper. You found yourself wondering where your words had gone. Tavros returned and handed you the paper and a pen. You scribbled down your tag and handed it back to him.

"Thanks."

"Tavros, do you remember ____? She left when we were young," Kanaya piped. 

"Yeah, we were friends on Prospit."

Kanaya nodded. "Alright, I think it might be time to leave now. We have others to see too. Goodbye Tavros." She turned to leave.

"Oh, bye Kanaya and _____." Tavros said, wheeling backwards a little. You noticed Rufioh waving to you again and this time you waved back, smiling, before you walked outside after Kanaya. When the door closed you let out a breath.

"Well, that was fun," you said.

"Yes," Kanaya agreed, jumping onto the mother grub and helping you up behind her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sollux Captor has yellow blood and bi-colour eyes, one red and one blue. He wears glasses to match them. Oh, and his respite block is full of bees."

You laughed slightly. "Bees?" 

Kanaya nodded. You weren't clinging so tightly to her anymore, you figured you had a few more trips and might as well get used to it. You saw some green-looking towers coming into view. As you got closer you noticed the one you were heading for seemed to have some sort of monster on top. You shrugged it off, you were on Alternia now, everyone probably did that. Maybe.

You landed in front of the hive block and Kanaya, once again, made getting down look easy, whereas you flailed behind her. She caught you this time, saving you from another faceful of dirt.

"Thanks Kanaya." You laughed. You don't really know why you laughed, maybe it was all the air you were suddenly getting when you were flying, but you did anyway and so did she. You headed over to the block and climbed a few flights of stairs.

Kanaya's knuckles were poised to knock when she stopped. You frowned, but then you heard it. Muffled yelling and screaming coming from the door in front of you. Kanaya sighed and dropped her arm, looking over to you.

"Bad timing," she said, raising her hand to the door once again, but actually knocking this time. A boy in a helmet answered the door. Sollux maybe? But Kanaya had said blue and red glasses, not blue and red visor.

"Fuck off." He attempted to close the door in Kanaya's face, but she had apparently predicted that, and stuck her foot in the doorway. He glared at her for a moment. A door slammed and the boy flinched. "His respiteblock," he spat, giving up on trying to keep you two out. So, not Sollux then.

"Thank you Mituna." Kanaya smiled coldly at Mituna and he seemed to notice you then.

"Who's that?" His head was cocked slightly, looking at you.

"That's _____. She is new."

Mituna huffed angrily and stomped off.

You followed Kanaya into the hive. You saw an older boy sweeping something broken in the kitchen before you came to a stop at a door. Kanaya knocked and was greeted with a,

"FUCK OFF PSIIONIIC!"

"It's Kanaya."

The boy groaned loudly and you could here him stomping over to the door, then a click as it unlocked and opened a bit. You could hear a faint buzzing.

"What do you want KN?"

"Can I come in?"

He huffed and opened the door wider. You could see him now, his blue and red glasses and dual horns. You definetly remembered him. He was biting his lip and looking at something in the other direction.

"Thank you." Kanaya walked into the respite block and before you could follow her you were stopped by a small squeak, followed by a,

"_-____?!" 

You looked up at the source of the interuption and was greeted by the face of a wide-eyed, open-mouthed, blushing, troll boy. You felt your face heat up aswell.

"Hi Sollux," you said, sheepishly. (Woolbeastily? That sounds creepy, no.) He blinked a few times before ushering you inside and closing the door.

"How- How. You were- What?" He scratched his head. His glasses had fallen down his nose and you could see his matching eyes. He took a deep breath, pushing his glasses up. "You- You were culled. How are you here? I swear, if this is just some weird twisted hallucination-"

You cut him off. "It's the real me Sol."

"That is exactly what a dream would say. Probably."

You looked over to Kanaya, who was chuckling quietly in the corner. Sollux turned to look at her, clearly having forgotten she was there.

"What the fuck, Kanaya?!"

"We hid her on another planet." That answer didn't seem to satisfy him.

"What the fuck, Kanaya!" He turned back to look at you and poked your arm. Your eyes widened slightly, you really hadn't expected that. You weren't sure whether he was blushing again, or if he had even stopped blushing, but your face heated up again as he stared into your eyes, probably still trying to discern if you were real or not.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Do you have a Trollian?" He rushed away to find some paper as you stammered a 'yeah' at him. He returned and you wrote it down for him. "I'll message you later, then I'll know if this is real or not." He turned back to Kanaya, "you. Explain. Now."

Kanaya laughed again. "It's like I just told you, we-"

"Who's we?"

"Well, Dolorosa to be precise, but her Porrim and I. Anyway, we hid her on another planet-"

"Where?"

"Sollux! Stop interupting! It was a planet called Earth, in another universe, to keep her from being culled. Dolorosa found a way to get her back, and now here we are."

It was silent for a few moments before Sollux broke it, going over to sit at his desk, pushing his glasses onto his head. He turned to you. "Does anyone else know you're here?"

Kanaya answered before you could. "Aradia found out, so we went to visit her, now we are working our way up the hemospectrum. We just came from Tavros' hive."

"Who else are you going to see?"

"We are going to Karkat next, then Nepeta and Terezi. We are not going to Vriska or Equius for obvious reasons, I don't know about Gamzee yet, and we are definetly not going to see the sea dwellers."

Sollux nodded. "Gamzee will probably be fine, so long as GHB isn't there."

"Yes, that is what I thought."

"Well, that's a lot of people. I guess you better leave then." He stood up and opened the door for you. "I'm not going down there. Psiioniic will probably shoot me, so this is as far as I'm going."

Kanaya nodded and you walked out of the respite block with her, saying your goodbyes to Sollux. You walked to the hive door and saw Psiioniic and Mituna on the couch watching television. Well, Mituna was half laying down and trying to kick Psiioniic off, but otherwise was still watching television. You left the hive and walked to the mother grub.

"Obvious reasons?" You asked when you were in the air. 

Kanaya sighed. "Vriska and Equius are blood bloods. Vriska would probably turn you in just to get a kick. Equius would probably turn you in aswell because it's his 'duty' as a highblood. Eridan is a violet blooded sea dweller and would probably kill you on sight. And as much as I trust Feferi, it is too dangerous for her to know about you."

"Oh," You sighed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Karkat Vantas, well, he is Karkat. He likes to think no-one knows what colour his blood is, but his brothers haven't exactly helped to keep the secret. He is very uptight about it. And don't worry if he gets angry. He is always angry." You heard her laugh slightly and you smiled. 

You and Karkat had been childhood moirails. You remember that, secret moirails as he called it. No-one knew about the two of you. It had started when he ran into you and knocked you both over outside your hive. He was quick to hide it, but you had seen the candy red seeping from his knee. He had scowled and you had stuck out your tongue. You took him into your hive, which he was quite opposed to, and put a bandage on his knee.

"You can't tell anyone," he had said, still scowling. Your older siblings were out, shopping probably, you can't remember, and you were alone in the hive. You smiled and flipped over your hand, revealing black liquid dripping from a scrape on the back of it. His eyes had widened.

"You're a mutant blood too."

"You can't tell anyone," you repeated, and you both had laughed. So began your first moraillegence.

You realised the mother grub had landed. Kanaya jumped down and so did you. You stumbled slightly, Kanaya ready to catch you again, but you found your feet and you stood, huffing out a happy breath and beaming at Kanaya, who laughed.

"Come on, lets go meet this angry little troll," you said, marching infront of Kanaya, who was still laughing.

All your bravado had melted away by the time you reached the door, standing timidly beside Kanaya as she knocked. You heard loud muffled voices, again, and the door was opened by a boy in a red sweater. 

"Karkat, you were right, it is for you."

"I fucking told you Kankri.

"Hello Kanaya. How's Porrim?" said red-sweater boy, Kankri.

Kanaya nodded. "Hello Kankri, she's good." Kankri's eyes went wide when he saw you, but before he could say anything, another boy popped his head into the door way, shoving Kankri.

"Out of the way. Hi Kanaya." His eyes drifted to you and widened slightly in recognition, just like his brother, before going back as they were and returning his attention to Kanaya. He walked off and you both followed him. You all ended up in a place that must have been his respiteblock. There were movie posters everywhere.

"You, are dead," he stated crossing his arms and shutting the door behind you. "What the fuck did you do Kanaya?" You noticed that his voice was unnaturally loud, but, you thought, it always had been.

Kanaya held her hands up innocently. "It wasn't me Karkat. It was Dolorosa. I'm just taking her to visit everyone. Good to see you remember her."

"Visit everyone? Who else have you seen?"

"Aradia, Tavros and Sollux. We are working our way up the hemospectrum."

"YOU WENT AND SAW SOLLUX BEFORE ME!?" He was looking at you now.

"Y-Yeah Karks." The nickname seemed to stop him and he went back to scowling.

"You're dead," he repeated. You weren't sure whether that was a statement or a threat. You shook your head.

"Dolorosa hid me on another planet so I didn't get culled."

Karkat huffed, scowling at Kanaya.

"I have a Trollian, i-if you want it."

He grabbed some paper and gave it to you. You scrawled your tag on the paper and handed it back to him. He raised an eyebrow at you and shook his head slowly.

"I hope your not planning on visiting the highbloods Kanaya. All your sister's hard work will come undone."

Kanaya shook her head. "Not unless you count Terezi as a highblood, but we are going to see Gamzee, provided GHB isn't around."

Karkat opened the door again and walked out, you and Kanaya behind him. "I suppose you have to leave then." He opened the front door of the hive and Kanaya walked out. 

"Goodbye Karkat," she said, without really turning around. You went after her, but Karkat caught your hand for a moment.

"You can't tell anyone," he whispered.

"You can't tell anyone," you whispered in reply. A small smile formed on Karkat's face and you walked after Kanaya.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter and the next two are a bit repetitive, but please just bear with it. :)   
> The characters are so OOC it makes me sad. v.v


	8. Reader: Meet . 2

Nepeta Leijon and her sisters are a little eccentric at times but harmless. She is an olive blood. She will probably start shipping you with everyone when you meet her, so just be prepared."

You had jumped up onto the mother grub unaided after Kanaya and she laughed. You had begun to get used to all the flying around and had actually started to enjoy it. You felt the wind through your hair and on your face. You were finding it quite pleasant now.

"Anyway, what was that between you and Karkat?" Kanaya asked, turning her head to the side to look at you through the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?" You asked innocently.

"The way he shouted to you about Sollux and the fact that it took you way too long to walk out the door."

"He wanted to know if I was real, like Sollux had. And I don't know why he yelled at me." The last bit was a lie. Only a few days before you were 'culled', you had told Karkat about your flushed feelings towards Sollux, even though you were still quite young, you and Karkat loved watching RomComs together, so you talked about feelings alot.

Kanaya left it at that as the mother grub went down and you landed in front of what looked like a cave.

Kanaya knocked. You were greeted by a cat-like troll with a blue hat pouncing on Kanaya, who stumbled and fell to the ground. The cat girl laughed as she jumped off Kanaya and helped her up.

"The mighty AC has claimed GA as her next victim!" She danced around happily and you laughed, drawing her attention. "AC stalks her prey, scoping out it's abilities." She was walking around you in a slow circle, her eyes squinted and a curious look on her face.

"Nepeta, this is ______."

You smiled at the cat troll and she pounced on you, knocking you over too. "AC claims anofur victim! Today is a good day fur AC!" She helped you up. "Mew are just in time! Meulin, Disicple and I are playing shipping wars! I was just about to purrlay mew and Vriska! Come in! Come in!" Nepeta bounced inside happily.

Kanaya blushed furiously and you elbowed her smiling as you walked into the hive.

"Shut up," you heared her mutter.

"Meulin, Disciple, this is ____!" Nepeta introduced. They practically swarmed you, observing you a bit like Nepeta had earlier. Speaking of which, she was scribbling on a wall full of drawings. You walked up beside her to see what she doing. You were taken aback when you realised she was drawing you. And not only you, you with a bunch of other trolls. This must be what Kanaya had meant when she had said she would start shipping you with everyone. You saw a picture of Kanaya and a girl with an eyepatch. You assumed it was Vriska. It had a heart in the middle. Matesprits. You just laughed and she looked at you again, a grin plastered on her face.

"Do you have Trollian?" You asked the cat troll. She nodded and handed you a piece of chalk, taking your hand and leading you to another section of wall covered in what you assumed was other Trollian tags. You spotted Kanaya's tag, grimAuxiliatrix, written in green and you wrote yours on the wall near hers.

Nepeta clapped. "Yay! Meow we can roleplay togefur!" She bounded off back to her shipping wall and you laughed again. She was gossiping with her sisters, throwing occassional glances your way and giggling. You looked over at Kanaya and she sighed, pointing towards the door.

"Bye Nep!" You called, her happy mood rubbing off on you as you hopped out of her hive.

"You enjoyed yourself I see," Kanaya said as you giggled beside her.

"Yep! She seems like a lot of fun."

"She can be a handful. I can imagine Equius has quite a job cut out for him as her morail."

You found yourself laughing again as you got onto the mother grub. "He definitley would."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Terezi Pyrope's blood is a teal colour. She is blind and smells her way around, sometimes even tastes." You were flying over a strange looking forest.

You blinked slightly. "Tastes?"

"You do not want to know." She sounded slightly disgusted and you concluded that you, indeed, not want to know.

You landed in a clearing in the middle of the forest, noticing a hive up in a tree. There were dinosaur-like plushies hanging from branches everywere. Literally hanging. With nooses.

"Inviting," you muttered. Just then, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You almost jumped out of your skin as you whirled around and was faced with a troll wearing red glasses, weilding a cane with the head of one of those plushies as the handle. Her toothy smile scared you slightly as she laughed.

"You should have smelt the look on your face!"

You blinked at her for a moment before you remembered what Kanaya had said earlier about her being blind and smelling stuff to see. You laughed.

"Terezi! You scared me so much!"

"I knew you hadn't been culled." She looked at Kanaya. "What happened?"

Kanaya recounted the tale again and Terezi sighed. "How did you get off Alternia? And back to Alternia for that matter?"

"Dolorosa had these necklaces that could transport her places like Earth. Unfortunately, they are all broken now." Kanaya said.

"As for getting back, Dolorosa sent me to collect five Derse and five Prospit exiled souls, so I did and kept them in a vial that we mixed with a drop of my blood. I smashed the vial on the ground and it created a vortex that I jumped in and got sent to Alternia." You paused for a moment. "I probably could have explained that better."

Terezi shook her head. "No need. I got the idea. So, you mentioned Trollian? Can I have your tag?"

"Yeah sure."

She held out her hand and gave you a pen. You frowned slightly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She said impatiently.

"I-Uh, do I write it on your hand?"

"Duh."

You wrote your tag on her hand.

"I'm blind. I might lose it if it's on paper.

"Oh."

"I'm kidding. Also... What colour is your blood? I can't quite remember..." She leaned in close to you.

"I'm not telling!" You took a step back. The only people that knew your blood colour were Dolorosa and Karkat. Kanaya knew you were a mutant blood, but not the actual colour. And your human friends of course. You wondered how they were doing.

Terezi pouted. "Don't be all Karkat about it _____."

You blinked and she laughed. "Have fun with Gamzee." With that she walked off.

"Bye Terezi!" You called after her. She put up her hand, like a wave you supposed. Kanaya took out her phone and you peered over her shoulder,

**\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 16:03 --  
**

**GA: Hello Gamzee Is Ghb Around**   
**TC: SoRrY sIs YoU jUsT mIsSeD hIm.**   
**TC: AnYtHiNg YoU nEeD tO mOtHeRfUcKiNg SaY tO hIm YoU cAn SaY tO mE.**   
**GA: No It Is Quite Alright Thank You**   
**GA: I Am Coming To Your Hive**   
**TC: ThAtS aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg FiNe SiS.**   
**GA: Thank You**

**\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 16:06 --**

"Looks like we will go to see Gamzee afterall."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are going to see Gamzee Makara now. He is a purple blood. The highest blood colour on land. But, well, he bakes the sopor slime into pies, so he is not a worry."

"Who's GHB?" You had heard the name so many times now you were curious.

She hung her head slightly. "Someone you will hopefully never meet."

You left it at that as you flew through the air, landing near a beach.

"Gamzee will probably offer you one of his pies. Refuse it no matter what."

You nodded as she knocked on the door. "Hold your hoofbeasts motherfucker, I'm coming."

The door opened and showed you a tall troll with a mop of messy black hair, two wavy horns protruding from the top. And of course the facepaint. You remembered the facepaint.

"Hey sis. Come on in," He ushered Kanaya in, but then he saw you. "I don't believe we've all up and motherfucking met sis." He said reaching a hand towards you.

"I'm ___-" You had taken his hand and he had pulled you into a tight hug, cutting your sentence short.

"You smell motherfucking good."

"I-"

"Gamzee let her go!" Kanaya commanded and he did.

"Chill little sis. Just getting acquainted with my new sister. Would you like a pie?"

"I- No thank you, Gamzee."

His frowned slightly in concentration, then went back to smiling lazily as he closed the door after you and Kanaya. You saw another boy peering at you from the couch. He wore face paint too and you think you could see stitches over his lips.

"Kurloz, we got a new sis!" The other boy got off the couch and walked over to your group. He was even taller than Gamzee, which you had previously thought would be impossible, and yes, he did have stitches over his mouth. He smiled at you. "This here is my motherfucking bro Kurloz. He's doesn't speak."

He signed in agreement. "I am his actual motherfucking brother."

"Hi Kurloz." You signed as you spoke to him. You know you didn't need to, but you did anyway.

He looked slightly surprised, then he smiled at you again. You had made friends with a deaf girl in primary school and she had taught you sign language.

"That's motherfucking cool." He signed.

"So what brings you all to our hive?" Gamzee said, opening his arms wide.

"Just a meet and greet really," you said.

"That's all motherfucking cool with me sis. Do you have a Trollian?"

You nodded and Kurloz went to get some paper. "Here you go," he signed. You wrote your tag and gave it to Gamzee.

"Thanks sis. Do you want to come and motherfucking chill with me and Kurloz on the couch?"

You were half tempted to say yes, but Kanaya spoke for you. "No thank you Gamzee. We really should be going now."

"Oh, well, It's been nice motherfucking seeing you."

Kanaya took your hand and lead you to the door, seemingly worried that you were about to go sit down with them, which you probably would have. Everything was just so calm.

"Bye guys!" You waved before Kanaya closed the door.

"I think you smelt too much of that sopor," she said, still holding your hand as you walked to the mother grub. You felt a little bit lightheaded as Kanaya helped you onto the mother grub. "Time to go back to our hive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a part two to the last chapter basically.
> 
> The colours didn't work, did they... v.v  
> If anyone has any advice on colour coding, it would be greatly appreciated, because there is some seriously colourful chapters in the works. :)


	9. A/N: Sorry

I'm sorry.

This chapter might be up later tonight or later this week. I have some really shitty character interactions that I want to re-write. (I wrote alot of this before I was even up to OpenBound, which was a long time ago.(I only started reading it a while after the Gigapause ended.)) I also have an exam coming up so I'm trying to use today to study for it. Also, there are still no colours! Colours make things so much easier. : P 

Anyway, Thanks!


	10. Reader: Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you may notice the bottom half of this chapter is fucked. Don't worry, I'll fix it, it's just my computer shut down after I DID fix it, and I can't be fucked redoing it right now,  
> You may also notice that it's coloured. As you'll find out in later chapters, I did figure out the colours, and I'm to lazy to go back and edit it. (But I will eventually.)

You had been greeted by an arms-crossed Dolorosa, who sent you to Kanaya's respite block while she talked with her. You felt bad for your friend. You were lying on the floor.

You held your phone above your face, playing flappy bird, even though you pretty much hated the game. You were exhausted, maybe from some sort of space jetlag, and all you wanted to do was sleep. The door suddenly swung open, causing you to almost drop your phone. Almost. Kanaya closed the door behind her and sat at her desk, opening her lunchtop as it beeped at her.

"You okay Kanaya?"

She sighed. "Yes. Dolorosa apparently didn't know we were going to visit Gamzee, and decided she would lecture me about the dangers of highbloods."

Your phone vibrated in your hands and this time you did drop it on your face. Kanaya laughed and you smiled at her, unlocking your phone. It was a Trollian notification. You opened the app and read the message.

 

**\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 17:52 --**  
**AA: hell0 ______**

 

You frowned. "Hey Kanaya, who's this?" You showed her the screen.

"It is Aradia." She went back to typing on her lunchtop.

 

**T/T: HeY aRaDia!!**  
**AA: y0u seem t0 be remembering things**  
**T/T: YeS!! iTS GReaT!!**  
**AA: h0w did it g0**  
**T/T: GooD**  
**T/T: We eVeN WeNT To See GaMZee**  
**AA: g00d**  
**AA: s0unds like y0u will be quite busy**  
**T/T: YeS PRoBaBLY!!**  
**AA: i have t0 g0 n0w**  
**AA: g00dbye**  
**T/T: BYe aRaDia!!**  
**\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] at 18:01 --**

You put your phone beside you and sighed. As you did so, it vibrated again. You picked it up and opened Trollian again.

 

**\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 18:02 --**  
**GC: H3Y _____**

 

"Kanaya." You showed her the screen again.

"Terezi."

 

**T/T: HeY TeReZi!!**  
**GC: YOU TYP3 1N BOR1NG BL4CK > : [**  
**T/T: HaHa SoRRY : T**  
**GC: OH W3LL**  
**GC: BL4CK DO3SNT T4ST3 TOO B4D 4NYW4Y, K1ND4 L1K3 L1CQU1R1C3 > ; ]**  
**T/T: HoW DoeS THaT WoRK??**  
**GC: 1TS SOM3TH1NG MY LUSUS T4UGHT M3 4FT3R I W3NT BL1ND**  
**T/T: oH oKaY**  
**GC: 1 GU3SS 1 SHOULD L34V3 YOU 4LON3 NOW**  
**GC: 1F YOU G4V3 3V3RYON3 YOUR T4G YOUR3 GO1NG TO G3T 4LOT OF M3SS4G3S**  
**GC: M4YB3 YOUR TROLL14N W1LL 3XPLOD3 > X P**  
**T/T: HaHa i DouBT THaT VeRY MuCH!!**  
**GC: C4R3FUL SOLLUX C4N 4CTU4LLY DO TH4T**  
**T/T: o.o**  
**GC: BY3 > ; [**  
**T/T: BYe!!**  
**\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] at 18:09 --**

 

Your phone beeped again before you could even close the app.

 

**\-- adiosToreador [AT] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 18:09 --**  
**AT: uHH,, hI**

 

"Kanaya, do trolls type in their blood colours?"

"Most do, yes."

You figured this must be Tavros.

 

**T/T: HeY TaV**  
**AT: iT WAS, uH,, gOOD TOO SEE YOU AGAIN }: )**  
**T/T: YeaH!!**  
**T/T: i ReaLLY MiSSeD You GuYS!!**  
**AT: wHY DID YOU LEAVE,,**  
**T/T: iLL TeLL You aBouT THaT aNoTHeR TiMe**  
**AT: oH,, aLRIGHT**

 

Another notification pinged on your screen:

 

**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 18: 13 --**  
**CG: HEY _____**

 

Due to the lack of colour, you guessed that it was Karkat and you sighed.

 

**T/T: SoRRY TaV i HaVe To Go NoW**  
**T/T: iM GeTTiNG So MaNY MeSSaGeS!!**  
**AT: oH, uHH, bYE THEN }: )**  
**T/T: BYe BYe!!**  
**\-- trollTag [T/T] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT] at 18:14 --**

You opened up what you assumed was Karkat's message.

 

**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 18: 13 --**  
**CG: HEY _____.**  
**CG: YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE IGNORING ME FOR THAT BULGE-LICKER SOLLUX!**  
**T/T: No!! SoRRY KaRKKY i WaS TaLKiNG To TaVRoS**  
**T/T: He MeSSaGeD aND i HaD To SaY GooDBYe**  
**CG: FUCK, FOR A SECOND I THOUGHT YOU HAD THE SAME QUIRK AS GAMZEE.**  
**CG: YOU DON'T BY THE WAY, BUT IT NEARLY FUCKING IS.**  
**T/T: oH!! HaHa!!**  
**CG: SO DO YOU ACTUALLY REMEMBER ME?**  
**T/T: oF CouRSe i ReMeMBeR You KaRKKY!!**  
**CG: OKAY.**  
**CG: OTHER THAN TAVROS AND ME HAVE YOU TALKED TO ANYONE ELSE?**  
**T/T: aRaDia aND TeReZi So FaR!!**  
**CG: DID YOU END UP SEEING GAMZEE?**  
**T/T: YeS!! He SeeMS QuiTe FRieNDLY**

 

Ping!

 

**\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 18:15 --**  
**TC: HeY mY mIrAcLe SiS ;O)**

 

'Does he know when he's being talked about?' You thought, switching back to Karkat.

 

**T/T: SPeaK oF THe DeViL**  
**CG: WHAT?**  
**T/T: NeVeRMiND!! GaMZee JuST MeSSaGeD Me**  
**CG: FUCK.**  
**CG: I SHOULD PROBABLY GO THEN.**  
**CG: ILL TALK TO YOU LATER.**  
**T/T: BYe KaRKKY!!**  
**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] at 18:16 --**

 

Back to Gamzee.

 

**\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 18:15 --**  
**TC: HeY mY mIrAcLe SiS. ;O)**  
**TC: HoNk.**  
**T/T: HaHa!! HeY GaMZee!!**  
**TC: KuRlOz ToLd Me MoThErFuCkEr.**  
**T/T: WHaT**  
**TC: He ToLd Me YoU hAd BeEn CuLlEd.**  
**TC: BuT LoOk At AlL tHe MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS tHaT bRoUgHt YoU BaCk SiS. :O)**  
**T/T: HaHa!! YeaH GaMZ!!**  
**TC: AlL tHeM mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRiCaLeS aRe EvErYwHeRe.**  
**TC: LiKe FaYgO aNd PiEs.**  
**T/T: FaYGoS SoME PReTTY aMaZiNG STuFF**  
**TC: YoU aRe OnE lUcKy MoThErFuCkEr**  
**TC: To Be ToUcHeD bY aLl ThEsE mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs.**  
**T/T: YeP!!**  
**T/T: GaMZ??**  
**TC: SoRrY sIs.**  
**TC: WeNt AnD gOt MySeLf SoMe MoRe MoThErFuCkInG pIe.**  
**T/T: oH!! oKaY!!**  
**TC: SoRrY sIs I hAvE tO gO nOw.**  
**TC: MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS.**  
**TC: HoNk :O)**  
**T/T: BYe GaMZee!!**  
**\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] at 18:29 --**

 

You sighed, finally putting down your phone for a moment. It was overheating slightly.

"Who have you been talking to?" Kanaya peered at you from behind her lunchtop.

"First it was Aradia, then Terezi, Tavros, Karkat and Gamzee. Did you know Kurloz had recognised me? He told Gamzee I had been culled."

"What did he say about it?" You heard a slightly worried tone in Kanaya's voice.

"He went on about miracles and faygo and stuff."

Kanaya sighed. "Alright"

Your phone beeped again and you groaned. "I just want to sleep!"

Kanaya laughed as you picked up the phone, opening Trollian.

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 18:33--  
AC: :33  T/T: **FaLLS To THe FLooR**  
AC: :33  T/T: Noooooo!! SoMeBoDY HeLP Me!!  
AC: :33  T/T: **LiCKS aCS NoSe**  
AC: :33  T/T: **GeTS uP aND RuNS aFTeR aC LauGHiNG aSWeLL**  
AC: :33  T/T: i WouLDNT Be So SuRe oF THaT!! **THRoWS a DaGGeR aT aC PiNNiNG HeR To a TRee BY HeR CoaT**  
AC: :33  AC: :33  T/T: **(T/T) SLiNKS aWaY** ((aWW!! BYe NeP!!))  
AC: :33  \-- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] at 18: 39 -- You sighed, only one more left now. You put your phone down and yawned, finding yourself drifting off. Your phone buzzed in your hand and woke you up "So close Kanaya!" You whined. Kanaya just laughed at your misfortune.You glared at her in response. You picked up your phone and opened Trollian. \-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 18:52 --  
TA: iit2 2ollux.  
TA: have you talked to everyone yet?  
T/T: YeaH  
T/T: YouRe THe LaST PeRSoN  
TA: good  
TA: ii thought you would bee pretty bu2y 2o ii waiited.  
T/T: oKaY THaNKS  
TA: 2o ii gue22 you really are real then.  
T/T: i ToLD You SoL!! ; )  
TA: heh yeah you diid  
TA: 2orry about that ii ju2t wa2 a biit confu2ed.  
TA: they told u2 you were dead afterall.  
T/T: YeaH i KNoW : (  
T/T: GaMZee DiDNT ReMeMBeR Me BuT KuRLoZ ToLD HiM i WaS DeaD aFTeR We LeFT  
T/T: THeN He STaRTeD GoiNG oN aBouT MiRaCLeS aND FaYGo  
TA: yeah 2ound2 liike hiim.  
TA: he really liike2 faygo.  
T/T: HaHa YeaH!!  
TA: do you remember me _____?  
T/T: eVeRYBoDY aSKS Me THaT!! oF CouRSe i ReMeMBeR You!!  
TA: oh okay 2orry.  
TA: do you liive wiith the maryam2?  
T/T: YeP!! iM STaYiNG iN KaNNYS ReSPiTe BLoCK  
TA: 2he triied to make me a new 2hiirt once  
TA: iit wa2 briight piink.  
T/T: HaHa!! THaT WouLD HaVe BeeN FuNNY!!  
TA: yeah.  
TA: do you liike viideo game2?  
T/T: YeS i uSeD To PLaY THeM aLL THe TiMe oN eaRTH!!  
TA: cool  
TA: maybe you could come to my hou2e 2ometiime 2o ii can 2how you 2ome alterniian one2  
T/T: THaT WouLD Be aWeSoMe!!  
TA: alriight.  
TA: ii 2hould go youre probably tiired  
T/T: YeaH iM eXHauSteD!! THaNKS  
TA: bye ____.  
T/T: BYe SoL!!  
\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] at 19: 17 -- You closed your eyes, just about to nod off again when you felt a buzz at your fingertips. You almost cried. You were tempted to just roll over and ignore it, but your curiousity got the better of you. You unlocked your phone and opened Trollian, only to have your eyes assaulted by a vibrant red, searing into your brain. It just occurred to you that you had already talked to everyone you had met today. "Kanayaaa," you moaned, shoving the screen in her direction. "Who's thiiiis?" Kanaya squinted. "I-I do not know _____. Be careful." You frowned, deciding you would actually read the text rather then die from the brightn- Oh wait. You turned the screen brightness down and read the message. \-- turntechGodhead [TG] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 19:19 --  
TG: sup ______ You wracked your brain for any possible leads. Nope, nothing. Your brain was just too tired. "Maybe it is one of your human friends?" Kanaya suggested. Your brain was now bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. One of your human friends... You analyzed the data. 'sup', red text, turnte-. Fuck, you are an absolute idiot for not realising sooner. You gave yourself a good, hard facepalm. \-- turntechGodhead [TG] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 19:19 --  
TG: sup ______  
TG: sorry i guess you must be p busy  
TG: with alien stuff  
T/T: DAVE????  
TG: hey  
T/T: DDAAVVEE!!!!1!!!!!  
TG: glad youre happy to see me  
TG: well my text anyway  
T/T: THaT CouLd PoSSiBLY MaKe uNDeRSTaTeMeNT oF THe YeaR!!!!  
TG: so how is your new planet  
T/T: iTS NoT THaT DiFFeReNT THaN eaRTH ReaLLY!!  
T/T: eXcePT THe SuN iS PRaCTICaLLY ToXiC aND eVeRYoNe iS GRaY WiTH HoRNS RaTHeR THaN PiNK aND......  
T/T: uH......  
T/T: HoRNLeSS...... i GueSS  
T/T: WoW THaT WaS ReaLLY aNTiCLiMaTiC  
TG: yeah it was a bit  
T/T: KaNaYa TooK Me To MeeT a LoT oF MY oLD FRieNDS!!  
T/T: SHeS DoLoRoSaS SiSTeR  
T/T: DiD i eVeR TeLL You aBouT HeR SiSTeRS??  
TG: it doesnt matter  
TG: i messaged you remember  
TG: not her sisters  
T/T: THaT SouNDeD BiTTeR  
TG: can you blame me  
TG: they just zapped you off to another planet  
T/T: oH YeaH THaT MaKeS SeNSe  
T/T: SoRRY aBouT THaT : (  
TG: about what  
TG: saying it was bitter or the whole zapping you off to another planet thing  
T/T: WeLL......  
T/T: aLL oF iT i GueSS  
T/T: eVeRYTHiNG  
T/T: i SHouLD HaVe ToLD You SooNeR  
T/T: iM aN aSSHoLE :'(  
TG: hey dont say that  
TG: you did what you had to do to be safe  
TG: and thats all that matters okay  
TG: what use would it have done to have you whipped away to some lab  
TG: in area 51 for them to perform some weird ass experiments on you  
TG: maybe your friend would try and help  
TG: but then shed get experimented on too  
TG: and then thered be black alien blood everywhere  
T/T: :''(  
T/T: DoLoRoSaS BLooD iSNT BLaCK  
T/T: oNLY MiNe  
TG: oh  
TG: sorry  
TG: i didnt mean it  
T/T: iTS aLRiGHT i KNoW YouRe uPSeT aBouT aLL THiS  
T/T: aND i aM Too  
T/T: aND i LoVe You So So MuCH  
T/T: eVeN iF YouR MaKiNG eMPTY THReaTS ToWaRDS MY MuM  
T/T: THaT TuRN ouT To Be THReaTS ToWaRDS Me  
TG: im sorry you know i didnt mean for it to sound like that  
T/T: i KNoW YouRe aNGRY aT HeR  
T/T: BuT SHe SaVeD MY LiFe DaVe  
T/T: aND THeN SHe SaVeD Me FRoM aLL THaT eXPeRiMeNTiNG You WeRe TaLKiNG aBouT aFTeR MY BRaCeLeT BRoKe  
TG: im sorry  
TG: and im thankful to her for saving your life  
TG: but im still angry at her  
TG: she took you away from me  
TG: we could be in our sixties or something by the time we meet up again _____  
T/T: i KNoW  
T/T: i WaS aNGRY aT HeR Too  
T/T: WeLL i STiLL aM a BiT  
T/T: BuT iN THe MeaN TiMe You STiLL HaVe JoHN aND RoSe aND JaDe aND YouR BRo  
T/T: aND Me  
T/T: i DoNT eXPeCT You To FoRGiVe HeR  
T/T: i JuST WaNT You To uNDeRSTaND WHY SHe Did WHaT SHe DiD  
T/T: WeLL MoST oF iT  
T/T: i STiLL CaNT uNDeRSTaND aLoT oF iT  
TG: alright  
TG: i cant forgive her  
TG: but i understand that you needed to get back to your planet  
TG: god knows why  
TG: but you needed too  
T/T: THaNKS DaVe  
TG: i have to go  
TG: bros calling me  
T/T: oKaY : (  
T/T: i LoVe You  
TG: <3 <3  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] at 19:43 -- "Are you okay ______?" Kanaya shifted from her lunchtop down to the floor beside you. You don't know when, but somewhere along the line you had started crying. "Just... Matesprit problems Kanaya. I'm fine." "You have a matesprit?" "Yeah, back on Earth" "Oh, I did not know this." She paused for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?" You shook your head. "Thanks, but no. I'm alright Kanaya." "I will get you some water then." You smiled at her. "Yeah, I might take you up on that offer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even end up re-writing any of that. :/  
> Unless you count a Dave interaction I cut because it was shit. Come to think of it, everytime I write Dave I dissappoint myself. :/  
> I hope you guys didn't get too confused when it came to the chats. Especially Gamzee's. I made them bold to try and make it easier. The reader types in black by the way.  
> It's alot easier to read in colour. :/  
> :/ This face seems to be describing my whole day. :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :)


	11. Reader: Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late. My computer was fucking up yesterday when I was trying to post it so I gave up. >:(
> 
> That's setting a bad example. Don't give up guys!! Always try your best at everything! And don't throw your computer at the wall. It'll get broken and you'll probably get in trouble. ; )

At some point last night, you had apparently fallen asleep, because what you were doing now was waking up. At first you didn't realise where you were and almost had a mini heartattack, then you remembered you were in Kanaya's respite block. Your throat felt dry and it hurt to swallow. Then your phone buzzed. Trollian. You weren't really in the mood to talk to anyone, but the colour was unfamiliar, so you thought it might be one of your human friends.

 

**\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 8:17 --**   
**TT: ______**   
**TT: It is Rose**   
**T/T: HeY RoSe!! : )**   
**TT: Dave informed me that he had messaged you last night**   
**TT: Which broke the rule we had set**   
**T/T: RuLe??**   
**TT: Yes**   
**TT: After you left, we all agreed that we wouldn't pester you for at least two days**   
**TT: To let you get settled into your new home**   
**TT: Dave broke this rule**   
**T/T: oH**   
**T/T: You HaD THe RiGHT iDea**   
**T/T: i WaS eXHauSTeD BY THe TiMe He MeSSaGeD me!!**   
**TT: Yes, I thought that would be the case**   
**TT: I told him not to tell the others because then they'de want to talk to you aswell**   
**T/T: LiKe You ; )**   
**TT: ...**   
**TT: Yes**   
**T/T: HeHe**   
**T/T: THaNKS RoSe**   
**T/T: aS MuCH aS i WouLD LoVe To TaLK To JoHN aND JaDe**   
**T/T: i aM STiLL eXHauSteD!! SPaCe TRaVel JeTLaG oR SoMeTHiNG MayBe**   
**TT: Speaking of which, what time is it on Alternia?**   
**TT: If they use the same time system as us that is**   
**T/T: uHH... i THiNK THeY uSe THe SaMe SYSTeM HeRe**   
**T/T: 8:19**   
**T/T: aM**   
**TT: Oh, Well it is 5:19 pm here**   
**T/T: oH**   
**T/T: TRoLLS aRe NoCTuRNaL**   
**T/T: So THaTS aNoTHeR THiNG i HaVe To GeT uSeD To**   
**TT: Yes**   
**T/T: i THiNK DoLoRoSaS CaLLiNG Me To BReaKFaST : )**   
**T/T: iLL TaLK To You SooN!!**   
**TT: Goodbye for now**   
**T/T: BYe BYe!!**   
**\-- trollTag [T/T] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] at 8:21 --**

 

You sighed, which you seemed to be doing alot lately, and headed down to breakfast with the Maryams.

"Morning girls." Your voice cracked and you barely managed to get the words out. Porrim laughed, Kanaya just gave you a slightly concerned look as you sat down next to her. Dolorosa served out a few plates of toast and you ate it gratefully, not realising how hungry you had been.

"That was amazing," you said, beaming brightly.

Dolorosa laughed. "Thank you my dear, but it was really nothing special."

Your phone went off in your pocket and you blushed slightly. Why hadn't you put it on silent earlier? "Sorry," you apologised, switching it to silent in your pocket. It buzzed again.

"It's alright dear. It's only expected for you to be quite popular, being the new girl back from the dead and all." She smiled at you reassuringly and you smiled back.

"Thanks." The Maryams were all so motherly, it was like being in a house of mothers. What? Yeah, you definitely need more sleep. Your smile faded as you thought of what had been on your mind for a while now. "Dolorosa, can I talk to you? In private please?"

"Of course my dear," She was looking at you with motherly concern as she led you to her respite block. You closed the door behind you and sat next to her on the floor. "What's on your mind?"

"I've been waking up on Prospit again."

"Yes. I told you that would happen."

"Where's my tower gone?"

Dolorosa paused before answering. "They destroyed it."

"W-What?"

"You're supposed to be dead, remember."

"Oh, yeah. Do you know where I am instead?"

"Yes. Another part of hiding you, was hiding your dreamself. We got you away from the tower. Now, tell me the real reason you wanted to talk to me."

You shifted uncomfortably, not really sure how to start. "Well, the Prospit souls I captured were awfully talkative, telling me all sorts of things, like how they fought amongst themselves and that they couldn't lie and stuff." You knew you were rambling. You didn't want to talk about what had been said. Dolorosa nodded for you to continue, so you took a deep breath and did.

"The last soul, he started talking about my blood." Dolorosa nodded again. You decided you would get straight to the point. "He told me I was descended from royalty on Alternia. How the black bloods used to rule alongside the white bloods."

Dolorosa sighed. "My dear, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was worried about your reaction, but yes, what the spirit told you was true. What do you want to know?"

You looked down at your feet and shrugged. "Everything."

Dolorosa bit her lip slightly. You noticed light green tears forming in her eyes. "Very well. A very long time ago, all that was true. It was a fair rule, the hemospectrum was practically non-existent, everyone was treated as equals. They called it the 'Rainbow era'. Of course, the highbloods didn't approve. They thought they deserved privileges, that they were better than everybody else. So they revolted, assassinating the king and queen and sending Alternia into complete chaos. They quickly subdued the lower classes, entirely wiping out the black and white bloods. Well, supposedly. These are the teachings of my son." She stopped. She hadn't looked at you the whole time she had spoken. This time it was your turn to nod for her to continue.

"When we told everyone you had been culled, we weren't entirely lying. A blue blood had apparently been informed of your family's blood colour. Your sisters were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I managed to hide you away and make sure nobody found out the reason you all had been culled. Well, almost nobody. A few people know."

You were looking at the ground. You had kind of hoped your sisters had found refuge like you had, maybe they were living in the same apartment block as you even. Growing up, you had regarded anyone wearing jewellery as a possible sister, although, that was pretty much everyone. Dolorosa put her arms around you, hugging you tight. You bit your lip to keep from crying.

"Thank you," you said, surprised you managed to keep your voice even.

"It's quite alright dear, it was something I should have told you earlier anyway."

You pulled away after a while, steadying your breathing. You had managed to hold in your tears, but your throat still felt scratchy.

"Dolorosa, who is your son?" You didn't ask before because you didn't want to interrupt her.

"Do you know Karkat Vantas?"

You nodded. Teachings? The only thing Karkat could teach would be how to come up with the most creative insults. She definitely wasn't talking about him.

"Well, I rasied his eldest brother, Signless."

Okay that made more sense. You didn't really know Signless. He could be a world famous pop star for all you knew.

"When Signless was hatched in the breeding caverns, he was the only one of his blood. No lusus had even been bred to raise him. I took him and fled from the caverns, raising him in my hive. When Kankri was hatched, luckily a lusus that could care for him was around. I left Signless with Kankri and the lusus. I was afraid I might get caught. But soon Signless started seeing visions of a different Alternia, one from long in the past. Maybe one in the future even. He began preaching about compassion and forgiveness, mainly to the lower classes. He has quite a large following now. I worry for him." She sighed and you followed her back out to the rest of the hive. Porrim and Kanaya had left, probably to their own respite blocks. You sighed walking to Kanaya's. You pushed open the door and saw her sitting at her lunchtop, typing angrily.

"Kanaya...?" You asked. "Are you alright?"

She smiled nervously at you. "Y-Yes of course!"

You raised an eyebrow at her as you walked towards your recouperacoon. "Kanaya-"

"Okay fine," she sighed. Well, that was easy. She showed you a screen full of lavender and green text. You realised with a start that the text was Rose's.

"You're talking to Rose?" She flinched and you realised you had said that a bit to loud.

"D-Don't be mad _____-"

"Why would I be mad?" You laughed. "You two are practically perfect!"

Kanaya blushed. "I was actually thinking that myself." She went back to typing on her lunchtop. You laughed again and sat down against you recouperacoon, opening up Trollian on your phone.

 

**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 8:34 --**   
**CG: HEY ASSHOLE**   
**CG: _____?**   
**CG: SORRY THATS JUST HOW I GREET PEOPLE**   
**CG: ARE YOU IGNORING ME? I KNOW YOU HAVE A PHONE, YOU CAN SEE THIS WHENEVER YOU WANT**   
**CG: ARE YOU IN TROUBLE?**   
**CG: SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU WITH MY FRIENDSHIP.**   
**CG: WAIT, MAYBE YOU'RE ASLEEP. SORRY.**   
**CG: FUCK THIS, I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER**   
**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] at 8:51 --**

 

Geez. Talk about jumping to conclusions.

 

**\-- trollTag [T/T] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 9:01 --**   
**T/T: KaRKKY!!**   
**T/T: SoRRY FoR NoT aNSWeRiNG You eaRLieR**   
**T/T: i WaS BuSY**   
**CG: OH SORRY ABOUT THAT.**   
**CG: I WAS TRYING TO AVOID ONE OF KANKRI'S FUCK-BORING LECTURES**   
**CG: WHICH I COULDN'T, THANKS TO YOU.**   
**T/T: iM SuRe HeS NoT So BaD THaT You HAD To TaLK To Me!!**   
**CG: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT.**   
**CG: ANYWAY YOU HAVEN'T HAD A CONVERSATION WITH HIM IN SWEEPS.**   
**CG: COME TO MY HIVE AND YOU'LL SEE HOW BAD HE IS**   
**T/T: HeHe iS THaT aN iNViTaTioN KaRKKY?? ; )**   
**CG: IF YOU WANT IT TO BE ( ;**   
**CG: FUCK, FORGOT MY HORNS ( ; B**   
**T/T: THaT**   
**T/T: iS aDoRaBLe**   
**CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP**   
**CG: SO HOW ARE YOU?**   
**T/T: iM eXHauSTeD!! aLL ThiS TRaVeLLiNG aND STuFF iS TiRiNG!!**   
**CG: YEAH**   
**CG: HEY, TELL ME A BIT ABOUT YOUR OLD PLANET**   
**CG: ARE THERE TROLLS ON EARTH?**   
**T/T: No!! iNSTeAD THeRe aRe THeSe HoRNLeSS PiNK THiNGS CaLLeD HuMaNS!!**   
**CG: HORNLESS?**   
**CG: THAT'S STUPID**   
**T/T: HaHa YeaH!! i HaD To WeaR a DiSGuiSe To LooK LiKe THeM!!**   
**CG: DID YOU HAVE A MOIRAIL?**   
**T/T: YeaH i GueSS i HaD a FeW BuT HuMaNS DoNT HaVe QuaDRaNTS So THeY WeRe JuST MY FRieNDS**   
**CG: THEY DONT HAVE QUADRANTS?!**   
**CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO THEY HAVE INSTEAD?**   
**T/T: WeLL NoTHiNG ReaLLY!!**   
**CG: THATS STUPID**   
**CG: WHAT SORT OF PRIMITIVE INFERIOR NOOK-SNIFFING FUCKING SPECIES DOESNT HAVE QUADRANTS!**   
**CG: OR HORNS FOR THAT MATTER.**   
**CG: WHATS THE HUMAN EQUIVALENT OF A MATESPRIT?**   
**T/T: a BoYFRieND oR a GiRLFRieND**   
**CG: DID YOU EVER HAVE ONE?**   
**T/T: ...YeS**   
**CG: OH**   
**CG: DID THEY KNOW YOU WERE AN ALIEN?**   
**T/T: NoT UNTiL i LeFT aND HaD To TeLL HiM**   
**T/T: CaN We DRoP THe SuBJeCT KaRKaT??**   
**CG: OH**   
**CG: YEAH IM SORRY I SHOULDNT HAVE ASKED**   
**T/T: THaNKS**   
**CG: SO YOU'RE STAYING WITH THE MARYAMS?**   
**T/T: YeaH**   
**CG: AREN'T THEY NOCTURNAL?**   
**CG: HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH THE SUN?**   
**CG: OR ARE YOU WEIRD LIKE THEM?**   
**T/T: No**   
**T/T: THeY PuT uP FaBRiC oVeR aLL THe WiNDoWS JuST FoR Me WHiLE i aDJuST To aLTeRNiaN TiMeS <3**   
**CG: HAHAHA REALLY?**   
**CG: THAT IS THE FUCKING FUNNIEST THING I'VE HEARD ALL DAY**   
**T/T: HeHe iT DoeS SouND PReTTY SiLLY**   
**CG: SHIT KANKRI'S COMING BACK**   
**T/T: oH No!! HiDe KaRKKY!!**   
**CG: FUCK TOO LATE**   
**T/T: : (**   
**CG: I TOLD HIM I WAS TRIGGERED BY HIM INTERRUPTING MY CONVERSATION AND THAT SHUT HIM UP PRETTY FUCKING QUICK.**   
**CG: WELL QUICK FOR KANKRI ANYWAY.**   
**CG: HE FUCKING STARTED RANTING ABOUT HOW IGNORING HIM WAS RUDE AND TRIGGERING AND I SHOULD HAVE WARNED HIM BEFOREHAND**   
**T/T: HaHa**   
**T/T: He SouNDS LiKe a BuNDLe oF FuN!!**   
**CG: YEAH**   
**CG: FUCKING BUNDLE OF FUCKING FUN ALRIGHT**   
**CG: ABOUT AS FUN AS BEING KICKED IN THE THINKPAN BY SOMEONE WEARING SPIKED BOOTS WHO STEPPED IN BARKBEAST SHIT.**   
**T/T: LiGHTeN uP KaRKKY!! R**   
**CG: NO**   
**T/T: YeS R**   
**CG: NO**   
**T/T: YeS R**   
**CG: NO**   
**CG: THIS MEANINGLESS BULLSHIT LOOKS LIKE IT WILL CONTINUE FOR A WHILE SO I'M ENDING IT HERE**   
**T/T: GooD iDea**   
**CG: #TW #interrupting #g99dbyes.**   
**CG: Pard9n my interrupti9n Karkat's matesprit, 6ut Karkat has t9 leave this c9nversati9n. He is busy right n9w and sh9uldn't be talking t9 y9u. G99dbye.**   
**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] at 9:22 --**

**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling trollTag [T/T] at 9:22 --**   
**CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK KANKRI!!**   
**CG: HE KICKED ME OFF MY OWN FUCKING HUSKTOP!**   
**T/T: o_o**   
**T/T: MaTeSPRiT??**   
**CG: I HAD TO GIVE HIM SOME REASON TO GO AWAY**   
**CG: APPARENTLY IT DIDN'T WORK**   
**T/T: HaHa No iT DiDNT**   
**CG: THE WORST BIT IS**   
**CG: HE'S RIGHT AND I ACTUALLY DO HAVE TO GO**   
**T/T: : (**   
**CG: I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER _____**   
**T/T: oKaY BYe BYe!!**   
**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] at 9:24 --**

 

Well, that was weird. You stared at your phone for a moment before locking it. Fuck, you forgot you were going to ask about Signless.

"How's your conversation with Rose going?" You asked Kanaya. She was still typing away at her lunchtop.

"I'm not talking to Rose anymore. I blocked her."

"What? Why?"

"She... was outsnarking me."

You shook your head, laughing quietly. Of course she was.

"What's so funny?"

"You'll get used to that, I'm sure."

She sighed and went back to typing. Porrim knocked and opened the door after a slight pause. "I thought I should let you know that we are going to the Vantas' hive tomorrow. Signless is returning so they are throwing a party for him. The Leijon's and Captor's will be there too." She walked off without closing the door. Kanaya sighed again and faced you.

"Party time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about the time on Alternia so I just made up some random shit. :/
> 
> Also, totally unrelated, I have a Hetalia fic coming up! It'll be up in the next few days at the most. (Maybe tonight if we're lucky!)


	12. Reader: Party Time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no excuse at all for this being late. I just forgot.

Dolorosa knocked on the door of the Vantas' hive. You held a tasty chocolate cake and Kanaya had a salad. The four of you had spent majority of the morning cooking and preparing food for the party. Karkat opened the door and ushered you all in. You saw Meulin and Disciple hanging up a banner in the hallway. Kankri had walked up to your group and started talking to Porrim as you put down the food on a table that had been set up.

"Hey mucus breath." Karkat had appeared beside you.

"Hey matesprit." You made sure to enunciate it clearly. Karkat looked taken aback for a moment before he looked away and pouted.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

You laughed. "Nope."

"You and Karkat are matesprits?" You noticed Kanaya's surprised expression on your other side.

"Karkat and who are matesprits?" Nepeta came bounding down the hallway, alerting Meulin and Disciple as she went, along with practically everyone else in the house. They were all looking at the two of you. Karkat was blushing furiously and you felt your face heat up as you laughed again.

"We aren't really matesprits. It's just a joke."

Nepeta laughed with you before she went back up the hallway. Everyone else returned to what they had been doing before.

"I did not expect that to happen." You smiled at Karkat, who replied with a scowl. He was still blushing and so were you.

"Fuck you. That was embarrassing."

"Yep."

He groaned and walked off. You went to find Kanaya, who'd disappeared down the hallway. You found her talking to Nepeta, hanging up some streamers.

"Who is it? Tell me, purrlease?"

"No."

"Purrlease?"

"No."

"Please? See, I even dropped the cat puns."

"No."

Nepeta pouted and picked up some more streamers. She saw you and brightened up.

"Who is GA's flush crush?" She whispered in your ear. You shook your head and she pouted again. You followed her as she walked back to Kanaya. "Purrlease?" She begged.

Kanaya sighed, exhaustedly, and turned to face the two of you. "Nepeta, I'm not- Hello ______."

You laughed. "Hi Kan. Need any help?"

"Yes please, hang some streamers up over there."

You grabbed a few streamers and started putting them up. It wasn't long before the three of you had finished hanging them all. They were everywhere, but Nepeta had insisted that you use the whole box. It looked like a rainbow had thrown up bright paper strips. You laughed.

"Did we really need to hang up the whole box of streamers, Nepeta?" Kanaya asked. Nepeta was swatting at one of the strips, like a cat.

"Of course!" She squealed. You and Kanaya left her to her swatting and walked back down the hallway. Kankri was following Karkat around, lecturing him about   
something Karkat looked really annoyed at. The Captors still hadn't arrived, and everyone else was out in the lawn ring waiting for Signless. You two decided to join   
them outside. Karkat and Kankri followed you out.

"Kankri, when is he getting back?" Kanaya asked.

"I'm afraid I can't say for sure. My brother was quite sketchy about the details of his arrival, but I'm sure he won't be too long."

Kanaya nodded and walked over to her sisters. You stayed with Karkat. "So Karkky, what's all the hype about your brother?" You wanted to see what he had to say on the matter. He shrugged.

"He's a revolutionist. He started dreaming about peace and then started preaching it to anyone who would listen. So, yeah." He looked pretty uninterested by it all. You nodded. You knew all that of course, but you wanted to hear Karkat's take on it. It was no different to what you had already heard. "Alot of his stories revolve around trolls of your blood caste as royalty." His voice had dropped to a whisper, which you hadn't thought would be possible from the loud mouthed troll. He was surprisingly good at it.

"Yeah, Dolorosa had told me most of that."

"So why did you ask then?" 

You shrugged. "Just wanted to see if you had anything different to say."

"Nothing else to say on the matter really. Fuck, it's boring out here."

You nodded. You were almost about to congratulate him on how he avoided swearing for so long, but that last sentence kind of killed it. Other people had started arriving, but you didn't recognise anyone.

"Do you wanna go back inside?" He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at his hive. You nodded again and followed him in. He took you to the rumpusblock and switched on the television. "Probably won't be anything on." He sat down on the couch and you sat beside him. You found it funny that everyone running around on screen had horns. You had gotten so used to seeing humans instead of trolls.

"Do you remember when we used to hide in there?" 

You followed his eyes. He was looking towards a cupboard. You two had spent alot of time in there as kids, as well as other various hideouts, most of the time to avoid his brothers. 

You laughed. "Good times."

"Do you want to watch a rom com? This shit's boring as fuck."

You nodded and he got up to choose a movie. "Hey, where's your lusus? I haven't seen him around."

"We lock him up when we do these sorts of things."

"Oh. Too much of a hassle?"

"Yeah. People don't seem to like his screeching. What do you want to watch?"

You laughed, recalling the crab's screechy tone. "Whatever."

Karkat eventually chose a movie and put it in the player. "This one's pretty good." He sat back down. "Fuck!" Apparently, he had forgotten to get the remote. 

You got up and pressed play, collecting the remote as you went. Karkat was practically glued to the screen as you watched the movie in silence. Well, you're sure he would have been, but you don't know because you fell asleep.

When you woke up, the credits were playing, which meant you probably slept for at least an hour. You felt a weight on your side. Karkat had fallen asleep on you and was snoring lightly. You laughed quietly, which made him stir, so you stopped. The troll looked like he barely got enough sleep as it was. He buried his head into your shoulder and you resisted the urge to pat his hair. You really hadn't expected him to fall asleep, especially during a Rom-Com.

"Quit staring at me fuckwad."

You blinked blankly at Karkat. He was still nestled in your shoulder. "I-I thought you were asleep."

"That's even worse."

"No, I mean- I didn't mean to stare at you at all."

He took a deep breath and sat up. "Creep."

You poked your tongue out at him and you both stood up.

"Do you think your brother would be here yet?"

He shrugged, stretching at the same time. "Probably not. Let's go see anyway I guess."

You followed him outside. There was quite a large crowd in one spot and you assumed it had something to do with Signless.

"Fuck, he just got here. We can escape now if we're quick enough."

"Karkky."

"Fine."

The group started moving towards the house. You and Karkat got out of the way, but he didn't go unnoticed.

"Hello Karkat."

That's when you got your first glimpse of the Signless. He was basically an adult version of the other two Vantas'.

"Hey," Karkat grumbled, not even looking at his brother.

Signless sighed and continued walking.

"Everything alright?" You asked Karkat after the door shut and everyone else had gone inside. 

He shrugged and started walking to the door. "Let's just get this over and done with."

You bit your lip. You wanted to know what was going on between Karkat and Signless, but you knew better than to intrude on someone's personal life.

The inside of the hive was pretty full. Someone had turned on some music and people had started dancing.

"Wanna dance Karkky?"

"No."

"Oh, come on."

"Let me re-phrase that. Fuck no."

You pouted at him.

"Karkat!" 

Kankri's voice. His eyes grew wide and he grabbed your hand, pulling you into the crowd. You giggled as the two of you started dancing.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm only dancing to get away from Kankri."

"Sure. I know you secretly wanted to dance with me."

He snorted. "As if."

It wasn't long before Kankri found the two of you and started lecturing Karkat about how rude it was to leave your guests before the party or something like that. You managed to sneak off and tried to find someone else. You walked past Nepeta and Meulin signing frantically to each other, clearly deep in conversation, but you found Kanaya making polite small talk with another one of the guests, a bronze blood you think. She looked relieved when she saw you, excusing herself from the conversation.

"How has your day been ______?

"I managed to rope Karkat into dancing with me. He says it was to hide from Kankri, but he found us anyway."

Kanaya laughed. "It already sounds more interesting than my time. All I have done is talk to trolls I do not know and sip my soda." She looked down the cup in her   
hand with slight disgust. "Who brought Faygo here anyway?"

You shrugged. "Have you seen any of the Captor's yet?"

Kanaya shook her head. "No. They seem to have a habit of being 'fashionably late'. They never show up on time for anything. Personally, I think it is more annoying than fashionable."

Just as she said it, you heard a loud crash, followed by a jumble of expletives.

"I believe we have our Captors." Kanaya said, almost boredly.

"Do you mind if I go see them?"

"Go right ahead. I think I will stay here for a little while longer."

"Thanks Kan." You smiled and jumped up, walking quickly to the source of the noise. You saw Mituna first, grumbling as he walked past you. Sollux stood not far away, staring off into the crowd with a slight smile. You followed his gaze and saw Nepeta jumping around Karkat. You sidled next to the yellow-blood.

"Having fun?" You asked.

He laughed slightly. "The best thing is, everyone knows NP has this huge flush crush on KK, except she doesn't know everyone knows."

You smiled towards the two other trolls. "Of course, but for someone so crazy about shipping, she's not exactly the best on the romance front."

"Nope."

Karkat spotted the two of you and they came over. "About time nook-stain."

"I can say the same. I've been standing here for ages."

"That's creepy."

Sollux shrugged. Kanaya found your little group. "Are any of you perhaps aware that we are the youngest trolls here?"

"Signless' rants aren't exactly aimed at wrigglers Kanaya."

"I know." Kanaya handed you a drink. You took it and smiled.

"Thanks." You sipped it. It was grape Faygo and... something else. But it still tasted good.

"Have you spoken to your brother yet Karkat?" Kanaya had turned her attention back to the little Vantas.

He scoffed. "No, and I don't fucking plan on it."

"Kark-"

"I'm going to get a drink." He spun on his heel and walked off angrily into the crowd. 

Kanaya sighed. "Why does he always have to be so disagreeable?"

"Would you rather him be more like his brothers KN?" Sollux crossed his arms.

"Sometimes, yes. He is just not open to anything. It can be quite berating."

A sudden wave of nausea ran through you and you nearly fell over, resisting the urge to throw up.

"______! Are you alright?" Nepeta yelled worriedly as Kanaya helped you stand. Another wave and you barely manged to keep it in. Kanaya pressed your cup to your lips and you drained it. You hadn't realised it, but you had started walking with the aid of your friends in a direction you couldn't really discern. The room was spinning too fast to accurately see where you were going.

You fell to your knees. Someone was rubbing your back and someone else was keeping your hair out of the way. There was voices too, but you couldn't understand them. You figured you must be in front of the load gaper or something, they wouldn't have let you fall otherwise. You emptied your guts into the bowl.


	13. Reader: Bluh

A near death experience is never a good way to wake up. Sure, most wouldn't call a mini heart attack a near death experience, but whatever. When you wake up in an unfamilliar recouperacoon in an unfamilliar respiteblock with a splitting headache and an overwhelming need to be sick, you're almost guaranteed to freak out. 

Especially when you notice someone sitting in the corner of the room.

"Uh, h-hello?" Ouch, even your own voice was too loud. They didn't move. You took a few slow, shaky steps towards them, leaning on the wall for support. "Hello?"

They jolted up so suddenly you almost screamed. You then realised they'd been asleep. They walked towards you and your eyes began to adjust. They had no horns. Wait, what? You squinted your eyes to see better, and realised that they did in fact have horns, they were just really nubby.

"I do apologise for my rude and triggering behaviour, but I must admit, I had hoped you would not wake up on my watch. The day has been quite exhausting and it got the better of me-"

Too many long, loud words for your poor brain.

"K-Kankri, I apologise for interrupting and all that, but I feel like I am about to vomit, and unless you wish for me to vomit on you, then I would suggest you take me to a bathroom, or a bucket or somewhere where it won't make a mess."

"B-Bucket?"

"Seriously? That's all you got out of tha-" One hand flew to your mouth, and the other to your stomach. When the moment passed, you let them drop again. "Kankri, so help me-"

He awkwardly grabbed your arm and took you to the door, opening it. The light made your eyes hurt as he pulled you down some corridors and to another door, opening that one too. To your relief, your eyes rested on a load gaper. You fell to your knees. "Thanks."

"I-I hope you are not offended, but I do not do well in these sorts of situations. Do you mind if I fetch somebody else to comfort you?"

You nodded and you heard the door close behind him as he left. You kneeled there for a while, awkwardly dry retching into the bowl every so often. The door opened and you turned your head to see Kanaya. That motion had been enough to finally upset your stomach. Kanaya sat beside you, rubbing your back and keeping your hair out of the way.

When your insides had finally had enough, you flushed and leaned on the bowl. Your stomach felt better and your headache had lessened slightly. Your throat burned and there were tears in your eyes, but you were glad it was over for the time being.

"Are you alright dear?"

You nodded and she helped you stand up. Dizziness almost forced you back down again, but Kanaya kept you up. You showered quickly to get rid of the sopor still clinging to you and Kanaya brought you a change of clothes. They were Karkat's. You walked down more hallways and noticed that you were in fact still in the Vantas' hive, although there was considerably less trolls then earlier. You ended up in the rumpusblock. Two trolls were curled up together on one end of the couch. You recognised them as Nepeta and Meulin. Kanaya sat you down on the other end.

"______, what do you remember about the party?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"What was the last thing you remember about the fucking party, dumbass?" Karkat had appeared.

"I, uh, being sick." You thought for a moment, trying to collect your thoughts. "Yeah, that's it."

Karkat sighed. "______, someone spiked your drink. After you were sick, you went off to get another drink to wash it down. Nepeta offered to get you one instead, but you turned her down and fucking ran off. We lost you in the crowd. No-one saw you for hours, and when we did find you, you were making out with a fucking yellow blood." He hissed at the last part.

"Hey, I'm right here asshole." Sollux walked past carrying a box of streamers. Wait... Were you were making out with Sollux?

"I wasn't fucking talking about you. If you're going to interrupt, at least know what you're talking about."

"Yes you were, you were about to tell my bit."

"Shut up bulgelick."

Sollux kept walking and Karkat turned back to you. "Anyway, Sollux used his psiioniics to pry the two of you apart because you wouldn't listen to us. And by the way you were giggling and falling all over the place, we could tell something wasn't right. We found out some olive-blood had been slipping fucking sopor into some of the non-soporific drinks."

"I, of course, did not know of this when I gave you the drink. I am very sorry."

You smiled. "It's fine, Kanaya."

She smiled weakly back to you. It was obvious she was blaming herself for what happened. You put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine." You felt another wave of nausea and clamped your hand over your mouth again. You held it in and dropped your hand. "Okay, this is going to sound like a really weird request, but, does anyone have  
a bucket?"

Every troll within earshot stopped what they were doing and stared at you, every one of their faces blushing brightly. Karkat even stumbled backwards. You found it near impossible to resist the urge to laugh, because it was a totally serious request and if you didn't get a bucket in the next two minutes, you were going to make a serious mess of the Vantas' rumpusblock. Everyone knew the question was obviously aimed at them, seeing as nobody else would have gone to the trouble of bringing a bucket to a party.

"Here you go dear."

Apparently the only troll unphased by your remark was Dolorosa, although she still had a faint green blush on her cheeks. 

"Mum?! Where did you get that?!" 

You looked behind you and saw Signless, a flustered mess trying to cover his face. 

"In a cupboard, buried beneath alot of things."

"That's because it's private! Those things are not for public view!"

You accepted the bucket and put it on your lap. "Thanks. Both of you." 

Signless made some sort of weird noise and left the room. Most other people returned to what they had been doing. Sollux came and sat down next to you, kind of awkwardly because he didn't want to be near the bucket.

"You're lucky the Ampora's weren't here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Fuck knows what would have happened when you said that. Plus they probably would have been the ones to spike your drink in the first place. Fishy fucking assholes."

You laughed, but immediately regretted it, the action making you sick. Sollux started patting your back after a moment.

"I am six sweeps old, and this is the first time I've ever seen a bucket used like that."

"Well, where I've been recently, it's totally normal."

Sollux looked slightly disgusted. "They show these in public?"

"Well, they're not used like they are here. They're used for cleaning. And times like this. And for cleaning times like this."

"That is so disgusting."

You shrugged.

"But the reaction when you said it was hilarious."

You smiled and he stood up.

"Well, back to helping I suppose. See ya."

"Bye." 

After a while, you tried falling asleep on the couch, but the hive was still quite noisy. Fortunately, most trolls were avoiding the rumpusblock because of the bucket incident, but every noise sounded like a bomb going off in your brain. Every time you felt like you were about to doze off, you got the need to vomit again. You groaned loudly.

"D-Do you want to go back to my respiteblock?"

You opened your eyes and looked around, your sight falling on Karkat, who had poked his head in the doorway. His face was bright red, but he was trying to hide it.

"Was that where I was before?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Awkward silence. To be honest, you couldn't be bothered getting up, and the movement would probably make you sick again. But it would be dark and quiet-

"Look, you festering excuse for a shitnugget, you're going to my respiteblock whether you like it or not."

Shit! When did he get in front of you? His sudden outburst had made you jump, which consequently made you vomit again. He jumped back when you were sick, but after, marched back up to you and grabbed your arm, pulling you to your feet. You were amazed you didn't puke again.

"What the fuck Karkat!"

He dragged you down the hall and stopped in... a kitchen? What? He let go of you and started rushing around. You were so confused, but too out of it to actually care what was going on. Something was shoved in your face. You leaned back to try and focus on what it was.

"It's a sandwich shitstain. Eat it."

You took it and he grabbed your arm again. After more walking, eating, and puking, you stopped again, this time in a bathroom.

"Empty that... thing."

You did as you were told and then kept walking. The room you ended up in was dark, so Karkat turned the light on. Something soft hit you in the face. Karkat groaned, picked it up and handed it to you. Clothes?

"Wha-"

"They're yours from earlier. I don't want you ruining anymore of mine."

"Oh."

Some more awkward silence before Karkat groaned again, leaving the room. You got changed quickly. Your clothes felt gross. 

Karkat knocked. "Done?"

"Yeah."

He walked back in. "You look like something my lusus dragged in."

"Shut up. I feel like that." You hugged the bucket to your chest, just waiting for the next round.

He sighed and gestured towards his recouperacoon. "Well, my recouperacoon's there. Just don't puke in it."

"I'll try not to."

"No. You won't." He walked out, turning off the light and closing the door, leaving you in almost complete darkness. You got into the recouperacoon. It was weird, consciously being in someone else's slime, but it was already making you feel better. You feel asleep quickly.

 

"Would it be out of line to ask how this happened?"

"Yes. Now get the fuck out of my respiteblock already!"

"Karkat..."

"Kankri."

An audible sigh could be heard, followed by footsteps and a door being closed. Another sigh. You popped your head out of the recouperacoon, scaring the daylights out of Karkat and earning a muffled scream from him. You laughed. You felt so much better, the slime had worked wonders considering it had gotten you into this mess in the first place. You made your way out of the recouperacoon, making sure not to knock over the bucket.

"Hah, I can't believe I scared you."

"Don't then. You didn't puke in there I hope."

"No. I'm feeling much better now though, thanks for asking."

He threw something at you, this time you caught it. More clothes.

"Kanaya wouldn't let me give you the clothes from before if you were feeling better, so here are some more of my clothes." His voice was so monotone and bored, it almost hurt. You followed him out of his respiteblock and back to the bathroom.

"I'll probably be in the rumpusblock."

You nodded and he left, closing the door. You emptied out the bucket again, cleaning it as well. You showered and got changed. You didn't have a clue where to put the bucket, so you just took it with you. Now you just needed to find your way back to the rumpusblock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing chapter 19 ( which here will be about 23 here) and to be honest, it's my favorite chapter so far.   
> Just giving you something to look forward to. :)


	14. Reader: ...What?

Karkat was indeed in the rumpusblock, accompanied by Kanaya, Nepeta, Sollux, Kankri, Porrim, Meulin and Mituna. And it was total havoc. Kanaya was in conversation with Nepeta (who kept squealing), Sollux and Mituna were fighting (loudly) over a video game, Kankri was lecturing (again, loudly) at Porrim and Meulin was yelling (because she's deaf) with Karkat (who is also yelling because that's what he does). Your mouth dropped open at how ridiculously loud it was. Then you got an idea. Y

You hit the bucket as loudly as you could. Everyone stopped.

"What the fuck ______?! Why do you still have that? I thought you were feeling better!"

"I am. No-one told me where to put it."

"I-Uh... I don't know! Stick it in a cupboard somewhere!"

"Oh, okay."

Geez, you are just the queen of awkward silences right about know. Maybe it was the bucket. Of course it was the bucket. You turned around and left the room, looking for a cupboard to deposit said bucket. If Karkat could hear your thoughts right now, he would probably pass out. Bucket, bucket, bucket. You smiled to yourself stupidly. Bucket. You stopped and found yourself in the kitchen. Your stupid smile was replaced with one of a sly variety. 

You looked around cautiously before stepping over to what you assumed was the pantry. You opened it and your suspicions were confirmed. You took another look around before carefully placing it so if someone opened the cupboard, the bucket would fall out. You are the prank master. It is you. And you attribute your success to John. He would be proud. You should probably talk to him soon.

You left the kitchen... And then realised you had no idea where you actually were. Did you come from that way? Or this way? Shit. You start walking up a way that seems to look familiar, but that might be because you've been through probably the entire hive over the past day. Shit.

"______? Where are you going?"

You spun around and saw Sollux, one eyebrow raised. You laughed and hoped it didn't come off as too nervous sounding.

"Bathroom."

He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "That way."

"Oh." Another nervous laugh. He smiled.

"Are you seriously lost in KK's hive?"

"Of course not!"

"You totally are."

"Maybe just a little."

He laughed and you walked over to him. "So what are you doing in these parts?" You put on your best country accent.

"Got in trouble for using my psiioniics and making MT upset, so I went for a walk."

You tilted your head as you walked. "Why'd he get upset?"

"He burned his psiioniics out a while ago."

"Oh."

"Me and Psii are teaching him though."

You smiled again. "So he'll be able to use them again?"

"Hopefully, yeah."

"______."

You both stopped and turned around. It was Signless.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind coming with me for just a moment? I promise you can go back to your friends soon."

"Uh, yeah, of course." You took a glance at Sollux. He shrugged. You walked over to Signless.

"I'll see you later." Sollux continued walking as you and Signless headed the other way.

"I see you are feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"What happened by the way?"

"Some troll put sopor in some of the drinks."

"Ah. Well, that is most unfortunate."

"Yeah."

"Were you having a good time before that?"

"I was, although there wasn't many other trolls my age."

He laughed. "Most trolls don't bring the young with them."

He stopped at a door and knocked. Dolorosa opened it and ushered the two of you inside, closing the door behind you. Psiioniic and Disciple were conversing on the other side of the room with another troll... She turned and grinned at you, a pointy smile that mirrored someone else you knew. With a start, you realised it must have been Terezi's sister.

"You were faster than expected Signless."

"She was already in the hallway with Sollux."

Psiioniic perked up. "That's my little bro. Is that why you wanted the bucket?"

You felt your face heat up as Terezi senior (you couldn't remember her name) laughed and Dolorosa slapped Psiioniic on the wrist. "She's six sweeps old!"

"So is he."

"Leave her alone."

"Suck me."

Wow, Psiioniic was so much like his brothers it was ridiculous. 

Signless cleared his throat. "Right, bickering aside, I think it's time to move on."

Dolorosa pouted and moved to stand beside you. Psiioniic smirked and blew her a kiss.

"MITUNA, STOP HATE-FLIRTING WITH MY MUM! IT'S WEIRD AND CREEPY AND YOU NEED TO STOP!" 

Psiioniic just laughed. Clearly this happened often. Signless pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to you. "I am terribly sorry about that."

You smiled. You'd actually found it quite funny.

"I assume you know everyone?"

"Everyone except... Terezi's sister?"

She laughed. "Very good. You can call me Redglare."

"Nice to meet you, Redglare."

"Okay, introductions are over? Good, that means we can get this done faster."

"What done faster?"

"______, this is my inner circle, full of my closest friends and followers. Not long ago, we held a very important meeting-"

"Get to the point KN."

He shooshed Psiioniic. "We have made a decision that will change Alternia, and will most likely send us into war. My preaching has been getting stronger, more violent, turning trolls against the highbloods and their rule. I've had dreams, ______. Dreams of a better time, of a better place, where there is no discrimination on blood colour. Trolls who teach instead of murder. Dreams that I know can become reality..." He looked you directly in the eyes, smiling brightly. "If you become our spark."

What? You were totally stunned. What did he want you to do?

"When the people hear of your existence, when they find out that there is truth in my words, they will unite. We will fight back against the highbloods and their cruelty-"

"M-My existence?"

"Yes. You are the leader from my dreams, the black-blood who unites Alternia in a time of crisis."

"Why me?"

"______, you are the only black-blood on Alternia. I thought you knew this?"

"I-I do, it's just..." You were speechless. From what you'd heard of Signless' dreams, he was asking you to become queen! "I'm six sweeps old!"

Signless took a small step back, mainly because Dolorosa had practically leapt at him.

"I told you this would happen! She's smart! She picks up on things people 'forget' to mention!"

Disciple bound over to you and pulled you away from the fighting. "I'm sorry about this. They've been on edge efur since Signless furst suggested it."

"What he's suggesting is crazy!"

Disciple smiled softly at you. "Sometimes, crazy is the only way to get things done."

"You'd know all about crazy, wouldn't you DC?" Psiioniic had walked over to the two of you, Redglare standing behind him. 

Disciple hissed, but it was more playful than actually mean. "Are you refuring to me or my matespurrit?" She smiled and he returned it.

"I'll let you decide."

You smiled. These trolls were so many sweeps older than you, but still acted like wrigglers. A rebellion? No way. They were so disorganised it was ridiculous. Signless and Dolorosa were still arguing, it was in hushed tones though, so you couldn't understand much of it.

"______? ______~"

A hand waved in front of your face. You blinked a few times. What? Disciple was laughing. She'd been the one waving in your face. Crap, you hadn't realised you'd  
completely zoned out.

"S-Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She stopped laughing and smiled. "I told you she wasn't listening." She looked at Psiioniic and he sighed.

"Whatever." Psiioniic turned around. A bright red and blue flash made you jump. Signless and Dolorosa were suspended on opposite sides of the room. "Shut up." He  
dropped them, none too gently. Dolorosa managed to land gracefully on her feet, but Signless wasn't so lucky. He landed with a thud and ended up tangled in his own cloak.

"Ah! Guys help!"

Psiioniic sighed and walked over, easily helping the poor troll get untangled. Disciple and Reglare laughed and you went along with them. Dolorosa was smiling slightly. Signless straightened out his cloak before he sighed. "You know what? It's too hot for this anyway." He fumbled with the front of his cloak before tossing it to the side. You were greeted with the sight of armpit-high, red-striped leggings. 

You tried so hard not to laugh, clamping your hand over your mouth. It only succeded in delaying the inevitable. You let out a snort and everyone looked at you, which really didn't help with stopping your laughter. You finally gave in. Disciple started laughing with you, letting out a wolf whistle at Signless. Psiioniic and Dolorosa were both chuckling. 

"Mmm... that smells nice Kankles." Redglare laughed.

Signless was blushing a bright red by the time you finally managed to calm yourself down.

"I-I'm sorry Signless." You were totally out of breath and your face hurt. 

He smiled weakly. "I-It's alright. I got the same reaction when I showed everyone else."

"Yeah. And he didn't leave his respiteblock for days." Psiioniic smirked at you and you laughed lightly.

Signless cleared his throat. "Yes... Well... Maybe you should go back to your friends now."

Psiioniic opened the door. "I'll take you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter. :P


	15. Reader: Be Angry

"So... What did you think of Captain Crazy himself?"

"Signless? Well, those pants..."

Psiioniic smiled at you. He was walking you back to the rumpusblock. Suddenly he stopped. You walked a few steps before you realised. You turned to face him and he sighed.

"______, what do you really think? About his idea?"

You just stood there blinking for a moment, trying to figure out what to say, then you sighed. "You said it yourself, Captain Crazy. I can't do what he wants me too. Maybe... Maybe if my sisters were here... Maybe she could..." You felt tears again and looked up at Psiioniic. He looked pretty down-hearted as well. Him and your sister had been in a pretty long matespritship just before she died.

"Yeah... She probably could have..."

You sniffled and wiped your eyes with your hand. Psiioniic closed the distance between you and put his hand on your shoulder, smiling weakly. "Come on, let's keep walking."

You walked the rest of the way in silence, thanking him when you eventually got back to the rumpusblock. He walked back the way you had come and you took a deep breath before walking into the room, making sure you were calm.

Karkat, Meulin and Nepeta were playing what looked like Mario cart. Mituna was asleep on the floor. Sollux was just lounging around boredly. Porrim, Kanaya and Kankri were seemingly having a civilised discussion. Definitely a lot calmer than the last time you walked in. No-one noticed you were there. You decided to use this to your advantage.

Sollux was closest, with his back to you. You crept towards him, silently and stealthily, like a mouse ninja. You're only centimeters aw-

"OH HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Preceded by a loud clang. Everyone turned around, effectively blowing your mouse-ninja cover. Damn you and your awesome pranking skills. Sollux turned around and nearly fell off his chair. Oh well, at least you still completed your objective. He glared at you. You smiled, feeling your face heat up, and backed up a little. Kankri got up and walked out, but apart from that, everyone returned to what they had been doing.

You sat on the floor so you could watch the other trolls play what was now definitely a troll version of Mario Cart.

"Don't get your hopes up ______. I have next game."

You turned to look at Sollux. "But there's three people playing!"

"Yeah. Winner stays on, the others swap out. Me and Porrim are next."

"Oh. Is there anyone after that?"

He shrugged and you smiled. "Does that mean you lost?"

"What? No, we only just started."

Karkat scoffed. "Yeah right. You lost against Kanaya and Meulin."

"Shut up. Troll Cart's just not my game alright."

"Whatever."

Sollux sulked and you went back to watching the game.

Meulin won. "Yes! Three in a row!"

Nepeta grinned at her sister and bounced over to Sollux, handing him the remote. He gave it to you. "I don't want to play anymore."

You felt kind of bad, knowing that it was partially your fault, but you accepted the remote anyway. Karkat gave his to Porrim and you sat on the couch with them. The remote and controls were quite different from Earth ones, but you adjusted pretty fast. You ended up coming second to Porrim.

Meulin pouted. "Furst to last. Ouch."

Sollux decided he now wanted a turn, so you gave him back the remote. Meulin gave hers to Kanaya. You sat with Karkat on the floor.

"What did my fuckbean of a brother want to talk to you about?"

You shrugged. "Nothing really. Just wanted to know what I knew about the whole sopor incident."

Karkat raised his eyebrow slightly. "Right." He changed the subject. "Did you have anything to do with that crash earlier?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

He sighed. "What did you do?"

"I may or may not have put the bucket in the kitchen cupboard."

"What?! Oh my gog ______. Really?" He had a faint blush and it made you laugh. He sighed. "You are so weird."

"People did it all the time where I was."

"Weird."

You poked your tongue out and went back to watching the game. Sollux was winning which, considering his current losing streak, actually surprised you. Aaand then came the blue shell. Kanaya won. Sollux stared at the screen for a moment before throwing his remote and storming off.

Kanaya sighed. "At least they're his."

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. It was Dolorosa. "Kanaya, Porrim, ______, I think it's time to go now."

You sighed and stood up, taking the time to mess up Karkat's hair as you went.

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

You laughed and ran behind Dolorosa, who gave you a weird look. Karkat scowled really angrily at you, trying to fix his hair.

"Quick, quick, quick! Before he kills me!" You laughed. Dolorosa sighed and turned to walk out, Kanaya and Porrim following. Karkat was nowhere to be seen by the  
time you reached the hive door. You were only a few steps out the door-

"AHHHHH!!" You screamed, falling to the ground. Your eyes finally focused on your assailant. A certain nubby-horned troll was only centimeters from your face. You blinked up at him in confusion.

"Don't touch my hair."

You laughed. "Why not?"

"Because."

Your hand reached up to touch his hair, but he growled and quickly swatted it down, adjusting himself so he could pin both your arms to the ground.

"Don't touch my fucking hair!"

You pouted. "But it looks so soft."

"Well it's not."

"But it is."

"It's not."

"It was two minutes ago."

"Fuck you."

"If you two are quite done with your solicitations, I suggest we get going."

Karkat turned his head. Dolorosa stood behind him, hands on her hips. He turned back to you to snarl one last time, but you licked his face. He sat up really quick, rubbing at the spot with his sleeve. "What the fuck ______?!"

You sat up and giggled. His face had turned bright red. You stood up and followed after Dolorosa. "Bye Karkky!" Someone was laughing. You turned around and saw  
Sollux in the doorway. You smiled and waved to him. He waved back, still laughing at Karkat, who was standing up now. He shoved Sollux and slammed the door angrily. You turned around, following Dolorosa again.

 

When you got back to the hive, Dolorosa asked to see you privately. You didn't have any doubts as to what it was about.

"How did you enjoy the party?"

"I don't know. I was drugged for most of it."

"Oh. Right."

"Get to the point Dolorosa. I know what you want to talk about."

"You do not have to accept his proposal. In fact, I would prefer it if you didn't."

You sighed. Yep, exactly what you thought would happen. "I'm too young to be queen."

"He will wait. Signless may be the most patient troll in all of Alternia."

"Really?"

"To live in a family like his, you would have to be."

"Oh." You looked at your feet. There goes your only argument against the plan. "His army won't wait. By the sounds of it, they're pretty much rebelling already."

Dolorosa looked so crestfallen you nearly cried. It made you want to agree with her.

"Dolorosa... What side would you fight for if the rebellion did go ahead?"

"I'm afraid I have little choice. Everything is my fault. I raised Signless. Even If I did try to go against him, they would cull me as soon as they found out."

"Oh, right."

Dolorosa sighed. "But your point is moot. The rebellion will go ahead, whether you agree to be a part of it or not. Please, I don't want to see you get hurt."

You didn't know what to say, so you changed the topic a little bit. "Who else knows about the rebellion?"

Dolorosa shook her head. "Other than the five of us, I do not believe anyone else knows of Signless' plans."

Great. You couldn't even talk to your friends about it. "He'll have to tell everyone soon, right?"

Dolorosa's silence said it all.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I believe he intends on sending alot of the young away."

"Away?"

More silence. You sighed.

"Dolorosa, just tell me. Please."

She wouldn't meet your eyes. "He wants to hide them, keep them out of the fighting."

Your eyes widened when you realised what she was saying. "He's going to send them to Earth?"

She shook her head. "Not just Earth. To many other planets as well."

"They won't."

She looked at you now. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. There will be alot of trolls out there who won't leave. Karkat for example. The stubborn ass won't want to miss out. And alot won't want to leave their families. I know I wouldn't."

"I-"

"And what about me? I'll be the youngest troll on Alternia. And I'll be ruling it. Or everyone will die. The Condesce will go to all the planets with trolls on them and wipe them out as well."

Dolorosa looked at you stunned. You sighed and turned towards the door. "I'll see you later." You closed the door behind you, leaving Dolorosa staring after you. You went up to Kanaya's respiteblock. Well, that hadn't achieved anything at all. You slumped against your recouperacoon.

"Is everything alright?" Kanaya was digging in her wardrobe.

"Just peachy." You closed your eyes for a moment, and when you opened them, Kanaya was practically in your face.

"What's wrong?"

You sighed. "Just... Homesick."

"Maybe you should message some of your Earth friends then."

"Good idea." You smiled and took out your phone, ready to message John because he always knew what to say to cheer you up, but you already had a message.

 

**\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling trollTag [T/T]--**  
**CG: ALRIGHT, CUT THE CRAP.**  
**[T/T]: WHaT??**  
**CG: YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT.**  
**[T/T]: No**  
**[T/T]: i DoNT aCTuaLLY**  
**CG: DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT.**  
**[T/T]: Karkat please**  
**[T/T]: I'm not in the mood for this**  
**[T/T]: Just tell me what you're talking about**  
**CG: ...**  
**CG: SORRY**  
**CG: WHAT DID MY BROTHER WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT?**  
**[T/T]: **Le SiGH** i aLReaDY ToLD You**  
**CG: AND THERE IS THE AFOREMENTIONED HOOFBEAST MANURE.**  
**CG: I DON'T BUY THAT FUCKING SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT.**  
**CG: JUST BE HONEST WITH ME.**  
**[T/T]: You CaNT TeLL aNYoNe**  
**[T/T]: aCTuaLLY**  
**[T/T]: SCRaTCH THaT.. TeLL eVeRYoNe**  
**CG: ______, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?**  
**[T/T]: SiGNLeSS iS STaRTiNG a ReBeLLioN aGaiNST THe HiGHBLooDS**  
**[T/T]: oN SeCoND THouGHTS MaYBe DoNT TeLL THe HiGHBLooDS**  
**CG: WHAT?!**  
**CG: WHY DID HE TELL YOU ABOUT THIS AND NOT HIS OWN BROTHER?**  
**CG: DOES KANKRI KNOW?**  
**CG: I BET HE FUCKING TOLD KANKRI**  
**CG: WHY THE FUCK DID HE TELL YOU?**  
**[T/T]: iF You WouLD SHuT uP FoR a MoMeNT i CouLD TeLL You**  
**CG: ...**  
**[T/T]: You KNoW HoW HiS SToRieS aRe aLWaYS FoCUSeD oN BLaCK BLooDS...**  
**CG: OH NO.**  
**CG: OH FUCK NO.**  
**CG: I DON'T CARE WHAT THE BLITHERING SHITFUCKER SAID**  
**CG: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM.**  
**CG: I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN**  
**[T/T]: KaRKKY??**  
**CG: WHAT WOULD DOLOROSA DO?**  
**[T/T]: SHe DoeSNT aPPRoVe**  
**CG: YEAH**  
**CG: LISTEN TO HER. SHE HAS THE RIGHT IDEA.**  
**[T/T]: Karkat**  
**CG: WHAT?**  
**[T/T]: I have to. It would be selfish if I don't**  
**CG: I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IN HELL ABOUT THE MATYR FUCKERY HE'S FEEDING YOU**  
**CG: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US.**  
**\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T]--**

**\--trollTag [T/T] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]--**  
**[T/T]: HeS SeNDiNG You aWaY**  
**[T/T]: aLL oF You aWaY**  
**[T/T]: eXCePT Me**  
**\--trollTag [T/T] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]--**

 

You banged your head against your recouperacoon.

Kanaya looked at you worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy."

She sighed. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Before you could answer, she turned to her lunchtop, having gotten several messages from a very persistent troll. After not long her hand flew to her mouth and she spun around. "______... Is this true?" She hurried to the ground beside you, bringing her lunchtop with her. You read the messages.

 

**\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxilliatrix [GA]--**  
**CG: KANAYA?**  
**CG: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU**  
**CG: ANSWER ME**  
**CG: FUCK, I'M TELLING YOU ANYWAY**  
**CG: SIGNLESS IS REBELLING AGAINST THE HIGHBLOODS**  
**CG: HE WANTS ______ AT THE CENTRE OF IT**  
**CG: AND HE'S GOING TO SEND ALL OF US AWAY**  
**CG: I WAS REALLY HOPING YOU'D HAVE ANSWERED ME BY NOW, BUT WHAT FUCKING EVER**  
**GA: Karkat**  
**GA: What Is Going On**  
**GA: What Do You Mean Send Us Away**  
**CG: OH GOD FUCKING FINALLY**  
**CG: WHY DON'T YOU ASK LITTLE MISS QUEEN-TO-BE?**  
**CG: SHE LIVES WITH YOU AFTERALL**  
**GA: Karkat Calm Down**  
**GA: I Will Ask Her**  
**\--grimAuxilliatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]--**

 

You looked at Kanaya, who was looking at you worriedly, and you sighed. "Yeah. This is why Signless wanted to talk to me before."

"What does it mean?"

"He wants to overthrow the highbloods. He's sending the younger trolls like you and Porrim to other planets, like Dolorosa did to me. Except I will probably have to stay here."

"Why would you stay here?"

Crap. You forgot you hadn't told her your blood colour. Shit, what if Karkat tells everyone? You got out your phone and quickly opened Trollian.

 

**\--trollTag [T/T] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]--**  
**[T/T]: KARKAT!!**  
**[T/T]: KARKAT ANSWER ME**  
**[T/T]: FUCKING ANSWER ME YOU SHIT!!!!**  
**CG: CALM DOWN, I'M RIGHT HERE**  
**[T/T]: WHo HaVe You ToLD??**  
**CG: NO-ONE**  
**[T/T]: YOU LYING FUCK!!**  
**[T/T]: KANAYA ALREADY SHOWED ME HER MESSAGES.**  
**CG: SHE'S THE ONLY ONE I'VE TOLD, I SWEAR!**  
**CG: WHY?**  
**[T/T]: PLeaSe DoNT TeLL aNYoNe aBouT MY BLooD : (**  
**CG: I WONT.**  
**CG: YOU KNOW HOW SENSITIVE I AM ABOUT THAT PARTICULAR TOPIC**  
**CG: I'M NOT ABOUT TO GO SPREADING THE WORD ABOUT SOMEONE ELSES.**  
**[T/T]: i KNoW**  
**[T/T]: i WaS JuST WoRRieD THaT iN aLL THaT RaGe FRoM BeFoRe You MiGHT HaVe DoNe iT oN aCCiDeNT**  
**[T/T]: oR SoMeTHiNG SuGGeSTiNG MY BLooD**  
**[T/T]: e..g.. LITTLE MISS QUEEN-TO-BE**  
**CG: I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. I DIDN'T REALISE.**  
**CG: IT'S FINE THOUGH**  
**CG: I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE ELSE.**  
**[T/T]: THaNK You KaRKaT**  
**CG: SHOULD I TALK TO SIGNLESS ABOUT ALL THIS?**  
**[T/T]: HeHe DoNT You MeaN YeLL**  
**CG: YEAH**  
**CG: THAT'S PROBABLY WHAT WILL HAPPEN.**  
**CG: I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER I GUESS.**  
**[T/T]: BYe KaRRKY**  
**\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T]--**

 

"What was that about?"

Kanaya was still beside you.

"Call me a fuckwit, but I have this stupid ideal that I can still keep my blood colour a secret."

"I am not going to call you anything like that. I respect your decision." She sighed. "I must however inform you that I do know your blood colour. Karkat made it pretty obvious."

You hugged your knees. "I know. I asked him to be more careful when he was talking. Beside, I don't really mind if you know it, I just don't like telling people because that makes my secret harder to keep. Even though I trust you completely, you can still slip up. Just like Karkat so perfectly demonstrated."

"How does he know your blood colour anyway?"

"We were moirails."

Kanaya looked shocked. "You were?"

You smiled. "Yeah. It was a secret that started because of our two secrets."

"May I ask how?"

You told her everything. About how you literally ran into each other, when you helped him, to showing him your cut.

Kanaya laughed. "I didn't know this."

"I don't know if Karkat told anyone. I didn't. Well, apart from our families of course."

"He didn't tell me."

"I'll ask him about it. Alright, I think I'll go to sleep now. I'm so tired."

"I think I will go to sleep also. Goodnight ______."

"'Night Kanaya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers! G here. I'm too lazy too be bothered with getting an account for myself, so I've created a pseud on this account instead. ANYWAY, I have a Hetalia story in the works, so when it's up I really hope some of you Hetalians out there will give it a go. Alright, have a good day guys.  
> ~G


	16. Reader: Grr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO FINALLY GOT THEIR SHIT TOGETHER!! It is I!! I finally figured out colours! Just in time too, there's a lot of messages in this chapter.  
> This originally started as a filler chapter and was only going to be a few hundred words, but ended up being a whole chapter. I realised I hadn't interacted with Jade and John yet.  
> I'll go back and colour the other chapters when I get around to it too.

\-- ghostlyTrickster [GT] began trolling trollTag [T/T] --  
GT: ______!  
GT: it's john!  
[T/T]: oMG!! JoHN!!  
[T/T]: iVe MiSSeD You So MuCH!!  
GT: hehe. me too!  
GT: we had this rule so we couldn't talk to you for days!  
[T/T]: i KNoW RoSe ToLd Me aLReaDY  
GT: what? rose beat me?  
GT: that sucks. :(  
[T/T]: YeaH aND DaVe  
[T/T]: THe RuLe WaS a GooD iDea i WaS eXhauSTeD FoR DaYS!!  
GT: rose thought you might be  
GT: gee, she can be so smart  
[T/T]: aHaHa YeaH  
[T/T]: SHe aLWaYS WaS THe BRiGHT oNe  
GT: so... what's it like without us?  
[T/T]: ......  
[T/T]: iTS DiFFeReNT To SaY THe LeaST  
[T/T]: i MeaN eVeRYoNe HaS HoRNS!!  
[T/T]: WHaT aBouT You?? iT MuST Be PReTTY DuLL WiTHouT Me aRouND!!  
GT: hehe. you're not wrong. everyone's so sad.  
GT: me too of course.  
[T/T]: YeaH  
[T/T]: HeY!! aReNT You aT SCHooL NoW??  
GT: hehe. yes we are. it's break time though.  
[T/T]: oH YeaH  
GT: bad news though...  
[T/T]:...What?  
GT: jade's leaving  
[T/T]: What do you mean?  
GT: she's moving to live with her grandpa somewhere in the pacific ocean  
GT: her board is up and her grandpa wants her to go back to him.  
[T/T]: oH  
[T/T]: So iTLL JuST Be You DaVe aND RoSe??  
GT: yeah.  
[T/T]: DaMN iTLL Be uP To You To KeeP THeM HaPPY!!  
[T/T]: i eNTRuST You WiTH THiS ViTaL TaSK,, SiR JoHN  
GT: i graciously accept this honour.  
GT: thank you for your trust, lady ______.  
[T/T]: aHaHa aND THaNK You FoR aLReaDY BRiGHTeNiNG uP MY DaY : )  
[T/T]: JuST DoNT FoRGeT aBouT YouRSeLF  
[T/T]: You NeeD To Be HaPPY Too  
GT: yeah. thanks : )

 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began trolling trollTag [T/T] --  
GG: hi _______!!!

 

This must be Jade!

 

[T/T]: JaDe JuST MeSSaGeD Me!!  
GT: oh. i should probably let you talk to her then!  
GT: she's probably been just as eager to talk to you as i have!  
[T/T]: oKaY!! BYe JoHN!!  
GT: bye!  
\-- ghostlyTrickster [GT] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] --

 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began trolling trollTag [T/T] --  
GG: hi _______!!!  
[T/T]: JaDe!!!!!!  
GG: aww  
GG: how did you know it was me?  
[T/T]: iVe TaLKeD To eVeRYoNe eLSe aLReaDY!!  
GG: : (  
GG: they must have cheated somehow!  
[T/T]: YouRe NoT WRoNG  
[T/T]: BoTH DaVe aND RoSe BRoKe THaT RuLe You GuYS SeT  
GG: both of them? but rose set that rule!  
[T/T]: HaHa SHe BRoKe iT To TeLL Me aBouT iT!!  
GG: what? that's silly!  
GG: she just wanted you all to herself!  
[T/T]: No!! We oNLY TaLKeD oNCe  
GG: suuure  
[T/T]: We DiD!!  
GG: haha im only messing with you  
GG: ...what did you talk with dave about?  
[T/T]: ......  
[T/T]: i ToLD HiM To SToP BeiNG aNGRY aT DoLoRoSa  
[T/T]: iT eNDeD uP BeiNG a PReTTY SHiTTY CoNVeRSaTioN To Be HoNeST : (  
GG: im sorry  
GG: i shouldnt have asked : (  
[T/T]: No iTS FiNe  
GG: are you still together?  
[T/T]: i......  
[T/T]: i DoNT KNoW......  
GG: oh...  
GG: maybe you should talk to him  
[T/T]: YeaH  
[T/T]: iM KiNDa SCaReD THouGH  
[T/T]: i DoNT WaNT To LooSe HiM aS a FRieND  
GG: im sure everything will be fine!  
GG: and if its not i will personally give dave a piece of my mind >:(  
[T/T]: HaHa THaNKS JaDe  
GG: well ill let you get to that then :)  
[T/T]: oKaY!! GooD LuCK WiTH YouRe MoVe!!  
GG: what!! who told you about that? :(  
[T/T]: JoHN  
GG: :(  
[T/T]: WHaT HaPPeNeD?? JoHN SaiD YouR BoaRD RaN ouT  
GG: yeah. my grandpa was paying for me to go to school with you guys. :(  
GG: but hes getting old now and wants to spend some more time with me.  
[T/T]: aWW :(  
[T/T]: WHaTS YouR GRaNDPa LiKe??  
GG: i used to live with him when i was younger.  
GG: he was a bit scary and overprotective. hopefully hes changed.  
[T/T]: :( HoPeFuLLY  
GG: there is a good side though. :)  
GG: i get to see becquerel again!  
[T/T]: HMMM......  
[T/T]: WaS THaT YouR DoG??  
GG: yes!! ive missed him so much!  
[T/T]: HeHe THaTS DeFiNiTeLY a GooD SiDe :)  
GG: yep! well i have to go :(  
GG: ill talk to you later ______!  
[T/T]: BYe JaDe!!  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] --

 

Great. Talking to Dave was going to be... Interesting, to say the least. There was no way you two could stay together, this was coming eventually. You sighed and checked to see who was online. You saw Karkat's tag show up. Yes! He would be perfect to talk to about this! You tapped his name.

 

\-- trollTag [T/T] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
[T/T]: HeYYYY KaRKKYYY  
CG: OH DEAR GOG  
CG: YOU DIDN'T GET INTO ANY OF GAMZEE'S PIE DID YOU?  
[T/T]: WHaT?? No!!  
CG: RIGHT.  
[T/T]: i DiDNT i SWeaR!!  
[T/T]: i HaVeNT eVeN BeeN To HiS HiVe SiNCe i GoT HeRe!!  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT THEN?  
[T/T]: RoMaNCe aDViCe  
CG: ...  
CG: I'M LISTENING.  
[T/T]: HeHe  
[T/T]: iTS ReaLLY SeRiouS THouGH  
[T/T]: CaN You HaNDLe iT??  
CG: YOU DO KNOW WHO YOU'RE FUCKING TALKING TO RIGHT?  
[T/T]: oKaY PoiNT TaKeN : )  
CG: CONTINUE.  
[T/T]: WeLL You KNoW MY eaRTH MaTeSPRiT??  
CG: NO.  
[T/T]: i THouGHT i ToLD You aBouT HiM??  
CG: YOU DID.  
CG: I DON'T KNOW HIM THOUGH.  
[T/T]: ...... uGH WHaTeVeR  
[T/T]: i NeeD BReaKuP aDViCe  
CG: SPECIFY.  
[T/T]: WHaT??  
CG: DID HE BREAK UP WITH YOU?  
[T/T]: No  
[T/T]: i THiNK i SHouLD BReaK uP WiTH HiM  
CG: HM...  
CG: WHY?  
[T/T]: WoW  
[T/T]: DiD You ReaLLY JuST aSK THaT??  
[T/T]: WERE IN DIFFERENT UNIVERSES DUMBASS!!!!  
CG: CALM THE FUCK DOWN! IT WAS JUST A QUESTION!  
[T/T]: JuST GiVe Me SoMe aDViCe aLReaDY  
CG: TEXT BREAKUP, I ASSUME?  
[T/T]: ...... iF You KeeP aSKiNG STuPiD QueSTioNS  
[T/T]: iM GoiNG To SHoVe THoSe SiCKLeS oF YouRS So FaR uP YouR Nook  
CG: OKAY, OKAY!  
CG: MAYBE GO WITH SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF...  
CG: I'M SORRY. WE'RE TOO FAR APART. I THINK WE SHOULD SEE OTHER PEOPLE.  
[T/T]: **Le SiGH** THaNKS eiNSTeiN  
CG: WHAT?  
[T/T]: NeVeRMiND  
[T/T]: THaNKS FoR YouR HeLP KaRKKY  
\-- trollTag [T/T] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

 

Wow. You wracked your brain for any other ideas. Kanaya's asleep, so she's no use. Would Terezi have any good ideas? Nepeta? Sollux maybe? You checked to see if any of them were online. Terezi and Sollux. Maybe you should just go straight to Dave. Hit the nail right on the head. You sighed and Eeenie Meenie Minie Moed between Terezi and Sollux.

 

\--trollTag [T/T] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--  
[T/T]: HeY SoL  
TA: what'2 up ______  
[T/T]: HaVe You eVeR BRoKeN uP WiTH SoMeoNe BeFoRe??  
TA: what? that wa2 random  
[T/T]: WeLL HaVe You??  
TA: uh... yeah. why?  
[T/T]: i NeeD SoMe aDViCe oN HoW To BReaK uP  
TA: oh.  
TA: why don't you a2k KK?  
[T/T]: i DiD  
TA: well... what 2ort of relatiion2hiip ii2 iit?  
[T/T]: WHaT Do You MeaN??  
TA: liike black, red, ashen, pale...  
[T/T]: oH RiGHT  
[T/T]: ReD  
TA: go two them and tell them how you feel. bee honest.  
TA: how long have you had a mate2priit for anyway?  
[T/T]: ...... a FaiRLY LoNG TiMe  
TA: what? haven't you only been on alterniia for a few day2?  
[T/T]: YeaH  
[T/T]: HeS FRoM eaRTH  
TA: oh  
TA: ii gue22 you can't ju2t go two hiim then.  
[T/T]: No  
TA: damn. text breakup2 are 2hit  
[T/T]: i KNoW : (  
TA: ii wii2h you luck  
TA: you can talk two me after iif you need  
[T/T]: THaNKS SoL  
\-- trollTag [T/T] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

 

Bluh. Terezi was still on. Maybe you should talk to her too.

 

\-- trollTag [T/T] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--  
[T/T]: TeReZi i NeeD YouR HeLP  
GC: WH4TS WRONG?  
[T/T]: MY LoVe LiFe  
GC: > : ?  
GC: WHY D1D YOU COM3 TO M3?  
GC: WOULDNT K4RK4T B3 B3TT3R TO T4LK TO?  
[T/T]: i aLReaDY DiD  
[T/T]: iM JuST TRYiNG To GeT SoMe oTHeR oPiNioNS Too  
GC: OK4Y  
GC: WH4T DO YOU N33D?  
[T/T]: i DoNT KNoW HoW i SHouLD BReaK uP WiTH SoMeoNe  
GC: R3D?  
[T/T]: YeaH  
GC: WHO IS IT?  
[T/T]: JuST a GuY FRoM MY oTHeR PLaNeT  
GC: SO 1TS 4 T3XT BR34KUP TH3N  
GC: WH4TS H3 L1K3?  
[T/T]: uH... SToiC i GueSS??  
[T/T]: HeS a CooLKiD...  
GC: OK4Y 1 C4N WORK W1TH TH4T  
GC: L3T H1M DOWN SH4RPLY  
GC: NOT RUD3LY BUT DONT 4VO1D TH3 SUBJ3CT OR 3LS3 YOU WONT DO 1T  
[T/T]: aLRiGHT  
[T/T]: THaNKS  
GC: H3Y 4R3 YOU OK4Y?  
GC: I H34RD 4BOUT WH4T H4PP3N3D 4T K4RK4TS  
[T/T]: oH YeaH  
[T/T]: iM FiNe NoW  
GC: D1D TH3Y 3V3R C4TCH TH3 TROLL B3H1ND 1T?  
[T/T]: uM... i THiNK So?? iM NoT SuRe  
GC: GOOD  
GC: 1 HOP3 TH3Y R3C31V3D TH3 JUST1C3 TH3Y D3S3RV3ED > : ]  
[T/T]: YeaH Me Too  
GC: W3LL GOOD LUCK W1TH TH3 BR34KUP  
[T/T]: THaNKS TZ  
\-- trollTag [T/T] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

 

You checked to see if Dave was on. He wasn't, but he had an iPhone so he'd get a notification anyway. You took a deep breath.

 

\-- trollTag [T/T] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
[T/T]: HeY  
[T/T]: DaVe??  
[T/T]: CoMe oN You HaVe a PHoNe i KNoW You CaN See THiS  
[T/T]: aND iTS BReaK TiMe!!  
[T/T]: Please?  
TG: Hey ______.  
[T/T]: DaVe??  
TG: What's up?  
[T/T]: WHY WeReNT You aNSWeRiNG Me??  
TG: Because I'm at school.  
[T/T]: ...... oKaY WHo aRe You??  
TG: Sorry about that. I'm Dave's bro.  
[T/T]: oH  
[T/T]: HoW DiD You KNoW iT WaS Me?? TG: He has a sticky note stuck to his monitor. [T/T]: RiGHT [T/T]: Do You KNoW WHY He WoNT TaLK To Me??  
TG: He can't.  
[T/T]: WHY??  
TG: He doesn't have a phone.  
[T/T]: ......WHY??  
TG: He threw it out a window and it smashed. He's regretting it.  
[T/T]: oH...... WHY DiD He Do THaT??  
TG: He was angry I guess. His room was trashed when I went to see what was going on.  
[T/T]: WeLL Do You THiNK You CouLD GeT HiM To MeSSaGe Me WHeN He GeTS HoMe??  
TG: Sure thing.  
[T/T]: THaNKS  
TG: What's going on by the way?  
TG: Dave hasn't been himself lately.  
[T/T]: i MoVeD aWaY  
TG: Where to?

Crap.  


[T/T]: LoNDoN  
TG: Family business?  
[T/T]: YeaH  
[T/T]: oKaY i SHouLD PRoBaBLY Go NoW  
TG: Alright. Goodbye.  
\-- trollTag [T/T] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] \--

 

Well, that was a great breakup talk. You sighed. Thank god you'd always gotten along with Dave's bro, or else that could have been really awkward. Damn that fucking boy! You resisted every urge you had not to smash something. Instead, you decided to message the angriest person you know.

 

\-- trollTag [T/T] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--  
[T/T]: KaRKaT  
CG: WHAT NOW?  
CG: HOW DID IT GO?  
[T/T]: ARG!! THATS THE PROBLEM!!  
[T/T]: IT DIDN'T GO!!  
CG: YOU CLUCKBEASTED OUT?  
[T/T]: NO YOU FUCKHEAD!! HE DIDNT ANSWER ME BECAUSE HE SMASHED HIS PHONE AFTER THE LAST TIME WE TALKED!!  
CG: OH, SHIT SORRY  
CG: I DIDN'T MEAN TO ACCUSE YOU OF ANYTHING  
[T/T]: uGH...... WHaT Do You Do To VeNT YouR aNGeR??  
CG: UM... YELL?  
[T/T]: THaTS GReaT aDViCe!! iTS NoT LiKe EVERYONE IN MY HIVE IS ASLEEP OR ANYTHING!!!!  
CG: CALM YOUR SHIT ______! YOU ASKED WHAT *I* DO! THAT'S WHAT I DO!  
[T/T]: iM SoRRY KaRKaT : (  
CG: YEAH. I KNOW.  
CG: MAYBE YOU COULD...  
CG: GO OUTSIDE AND HIT SOMETHING?  
[T/T]: **Le SiGH** i GueSS i CouLD  
CG: DON'T HURT YOURSELF THOUGH  
[T/T]: YeaH oKaY  
[T/T]: THaNKS KaRKKY : )  
\-- trollTag [T/T] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

Hitting something sounded pretty damn good right about now. You grabbed a large piece of fabric and tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. You were almost to the door.

"______?"

You froze like you'd been caught doing something bad. You turned and smiled. It was Porrim. She was standing in the kitchen in her pyjamas. The light was on. How had you not noticed that?

"Oh, uh, hi Porrim." You laughed nervously. Wow, you seriously weren't helping your case.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, going outside."

"What's the fabric for?

"Uh..."

She sighed and walked over to you, turning the light above you on.

"What's wrong?"

You sighed. "I tried to break up with my Earth matesprit."

"Oh dear." She hugged you. "What happened?"

"He didn't answer because he smashed his phone. I spent ages talking to others about what to do and I just..." You balled your hands into fists, then took a deep breath to continue. "Then I got really angry, so I asked Karkat what to do."

"What did he tell you?"

"Well, first he said to yell, which was obviously off the table because you're all asleep, then he said I should go outside and hit something."

Porrim nodded. "So the fabric's so you don't hurt yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still angry?"

"...Not really."

"Well, I suggest talking to someone happy. A Leijon maybe? A Makara?"

You smiled as she took the fabric from you. "Thanks. I think I will."

"Good." She turned the light off as you started walking back to the stairs. She walked back to the kitchen.

Back in Kanaya's respiteblock, you got out your phone. You checked who was on Trollian. No Nepeta or Gamzee. Damn. But a John... Alright.

 

\-- trollTag [T/T] began trolling ghostlyTrickster [GT] \--  
[T/T]: HeY JoHN!!  
[T/T]: iS iT STiLL BReaK TiMe??  
GT: nope! lunch time!  
[T/T]: oH oKaY  
GT: jade told me rose and dave broke the rule.  
[T/T]: YeaH THeY MeSSaGeD Me a WHiLe aGo  
GT: those cheaters!  
[T/T]: HaHa  
[T/T]: DaVe PuNiSHeD HiMSeLF BY SMaSHiNG HiS PHoNe  
GT: wait, really?  
GT: he told me his bro confiscated it!  
[T/T]: ReaLLY?? WeLL i WaS JuST TaLKiNG To HiS BRo aND He Said DaVe THReW iT ouT a WiNDoW  
GT: oh  
GT: thats... dramatic  
[T/T]: YeaH  
GT: do you know why?  
[T/T]: NoT ReaLLY  
[T/T]: HeY MaYBe DoNT TeLL HiM You KNoW  
[T/T]: iT SeeMS PReTTY PeRSoNaL  
GT: yeah that sounds like a good idea.  
GT: damn. ______ i gotta go. the bell went.  
[T/T]: aLRiGHT  
[T/T]: BYe JoHN!!  
\-- trollTag [T/T] ceased trolling ghostlyTrickster [GT] \-->

 

'Confiscated?' Really Dave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about half a chapter of this story and my computer shut down on me.  
> REMEMBER TO SAVE GUYS!!  
> Sorry, it's 12:30 in the morning and I'm in a bit of a CAPSLOCK MOOD!  
> And yes, I know what canon bro is like, but I wrote this BEFORE all that so you guys are going to have to deal.


	17. Reader: Get This Shit Resolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to put an end to the previous one.  
> Also, sorry it's late. I keep losing track of the days at the minute. :/

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began trolling trollTag [T/T] --  
TG: hey ______  
TG: bro said you wanted to talk to me  
[T/T]: DAVE!!!! FiNaLLY!!  
TG: whats up  
[T/T]: ......  
TG: yeah  
TG: i know how you feel  
TG: weve been dancing around this subject too long  
TG: its like an infinite tango  
TG: or maybe a conga line  
TG: with just us though  
[T/T]: Dave...  
TG: right  
TG: yeah sorry  
TG: off track again  
[T/T]: This isn't going to work.  
TG: i know  
TG: ...  
TG: I love you, ______.  
TG: i want to make that clear  
[T/T]: That's the first time you've ever said that.  
TG: yeah i know  
TG: and it's the truth  
TG: i thought you deserved to know how much i care about you  
[T/T]: Dave...  
[T/T]: I still want to be friends.  
TG: no way  
TG: am i cutting you out of my life  
[T/T]: Don't scare me like that! I thought for a moment you said no!  
TG: ha im not that much of a shitty guy am i  
[T/T]: HeHe i GueSS NoT!!  
TG: hows your new life going anyway  
[T/T]: NoT aLL THaT MuCH DiFFeReNT FRoM THe LaST TiMe You aSKeD  
[T/T]: DoLoRoSa TooK Me To MY oLD HouSe......  
[T/T]: LeTS JuST SaY THaT DiDNT Go DoWN Too WeLL  
TG: damn  
TG: sounds pretty shitty  
[T/T]: YeaH  
[T/T]: WHaT aBouT You?? aSiDe FRoM SMaSHiNG YouR PHoNe oF CouRSe  
TG: what  
TG: i didnt smash my phone  
[T/T]: SuuuuuuuuRe  
TG: bro told you didnt he  
[T/T]: YeP  
[T/T]: oH aND BY THe WaY i ToLD HiM i MoVeD To LoNDoN  
TG: really  
TG: i said the same thing  
[T/T]: aHaHa GReaT MiNDS THiNK aLiKe!!  
TG: speaking of great minds moving  
TG: jades moving  
[T/T]: YeaH i KNoW : (  
[T/T]: JoHN ToLD Me eaRlieR  
[T/T]: SoMeWHeRe iN THe PaCiFiC  
TG: yeah  
TG: itll just be me rose and john  
[T/T]: GooD TiMeS iM SuRe  
TG: always  
TG: fuck ive gotta go  
TG: ill talk to you later  
[T/T]: oKaY See You!!  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] --

 

Your heart hurt. It felt like it was physically breaking and shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. Ouch. You thought you were prepared but apparently not. You choked back a few sobs and took a deep breath. It had to happen. There was no way around it. Long-distance relationship, fine. Seperate universe long-distnace relationship, not so much.

You pushed yourself off the ground. You'd been sitting outside under a tree when the red text popped up on your phone screen. You'd almost died. You took another deep breath and made your way inside. You dug inside the Maryam's fridge for something to drink, and maybe some chocolate or something. You found a half full bottle of grape Faygo. What? This stuff is everywhere you go. You were cautious. It was grape you had a problem with last time. You hoped it hadn't been spiked for whatever reason and drank down a glass. It tasted better than last time. You got your phone back out and slumped down the bench to the floor.

 

\-- trollTag [T/T] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--  
[T/T]: HeY KaRKS  
CG: THIS IS AT LEAST THE THIRD TIME YOU'VE CONTACTED ME TODAY.  
CG: IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?  
[T/T]: PRoBaBLY aS GooD aS iT CouLD Be aT THiS PaRTiCuLaR PoiNT iN TiMe  
CG: I GUESS THAT MEANS YOU GOT A HOLD OF YOUR MATESPRIT THEN  
[T/T]: YeaH  
[T/T]: eX--MaTeSPRiT  
CG: SORRY  
CG: YOU HAD TO DO IT. TRY NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT TOO MUCH.  
[T/T]: YeaH i KNoW  
[T/T]: iTS JuST......  
CG: HARD. YEAH, I GET IT.  
CG: IF YOU NEED HELP WITH ANYTHING, I'VE WATCHED ENOUGH ROMCOMS TO KNOW MY SHIT  
[T/T]: :) THaNKS KaRKaT BuT i JuST KiND oF NeeD a HuG  
CG: I'D LOVE TO, BUT THAT WOULD BE KIND OF HARD.  
CG: WHAT ABOUT THE MARYAMS?  
[T/T]: aSLeeP  
CG: RIGHT.  
[T/T]: oNLiNe HuG??  
CG: ALRIGHT *HUGS*  
[T/T]: **HuGS** THaNKS  
CG: DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.  
CG: ANYTHING ELSE?  
[T/T]: HMM......  
[T/T]: NoT RiGHT NoW i THiNK  
CG: OKAY.  
CG: IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, JUST MESSAGE ME. OKAY?  
[T/T]: oKaY :)  
[T/T]: iLL TaLK To You LaTeR  
CG: SEE YOU.  
\-- trollTag [T/T] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]\--

 

You smiled to yourself. Karkat had always been so nice to you, he didn't even curse much this time. Maybe he was just in a non-cursing mood, who knows. You sighed as you stood up again. Living with nocturnal people is hard. Or rather, not-nocturnal people. You poured another glass of Faygo before heading back up to Kanaya's respiteblock to try and get some more rest. Which you already know won't work. It hasn't been working for ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm going on holidays for a week to a place I don't have internet, so I may update this Sunday or the next. (Maybe this one because this chapter is so short.)


	18. Reader: Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know I still haven't got around to fixing up the previous chapters' chat logs, but deal.  
> Anyways, here's the next chapter, four days early!

Something was off during breakfast. It was about a week after the party, and the polite morning chitchat that usually occurred at the Maryam's dining table was replaced with complete silence. You were half-asleep and you had been for the past few days. It hadn't gone unnoticed either; just now Dolorosa was staring at you with a concerned look. You sighed and the other Maryams looked at you.

"What is the matter?"

You glared at Kanaya. "Why is it so silent? What the fuck is going on?" Unfortunately, grumpiness comes with the territory of being tired.

"Nothing dear." Dolorosa looked slightly offended, probably from your language. 

You moved your glare to look at her. "Don't give me that shit. You know I know you're lying."

She looked away. You sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"We know. That is the problem." Kanaya didn't even look at you.

"What? What are you talking about?"

No-one answered you and you jumped up angrily, startling everyone, including yourself. You quickly sat back down. "Why won't you guys talk to me?" Your voice was quiet and your eyes were starting to burn. You sniffled.

"______, please don't take it personally."

You looked up at Porrim. "Just tell me what's going on. What has it got to do with me being tired?"

Kanaya sighed. "Your body is adjusting to Alternia. That is why you have been up all night recently and why you are so tired during the day."

You sighed. "So why are you all acting like this is some terrible revelation?"

More silence. You rolled your eyes. "Come on guys, please."

"This is not a good environment for you ______. You are nocturnal, like everyone else. We aren't."

You looked away. You knew what Kanaya was implying. "You want me to leave."

"No, no, not at all. We do not want you to go."

"No, but you think I should."

A moment passed before you got a strained answer. "Yes."

You sighed. "Where would I go?"

All three Maryams looked at each other uneasily, which surprised you. "What?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You couldn't believe it. No, it wasn't real. There was no way. You must have fallen asleep. But you're not on Prospit. Fuck. Your eyes were huge and tears streamed down your cheeks. You were physically shaking. Why would they take you here? You were completely frozen. A voice slowly found it's way into your ears, but it was too jumbled for you to make sense of it. Someone is... hugging you... You fell into them, sobbing hard.

Eventually, you calmed down. You don't know when, but at some point you'd sat down. Your head hurt and so did your throat. Someone wiped the tears from your eyes. You closed them and snuggled into their chest.

"It's okay. You're fine. Everything's alright."

Wait, that voice... You sat up sharply, startling the troll. You cleared the tears from your eyes as best you could, but it didn't really matter, you knew who it was. You threw you arms around the troll, hugging them tight.

"KARKAT!"

"HOLY SHIT-EATING FUCK, YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY BACK!"

You loosened your grip ever so slightly. "Sorry."

He wrapped his arms around you. "I can't believe you only just realised it was me. Who the fuck did you think you were sobbing into?"

"Sorry. I was kind of preoccupied."

You sat in silence for a while, just enjoying his company. You eventually took a deep breath and sat up. You looked at the hive in front of you and felt tears prick at your eyes again. Karkat squeezed your hand gently.

"You can stay with us for a while if you want."

"Why did they bring me here?"

"...To be honest, I'm not quite sure. They didn't really let me in on anything, just told me to get down here quick."

You sighed and pushed yourself off the ground. Karkat followed.

"I don't think I can go in there."

"You don't have to. Not right now."

You rested your head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

He kissed the side of your forehead lightly. "I'll always be here."

You couldn't help it, you started crying again, softer this time. His arms were around you again.

"Fuck," you sobbed, rubbing at your eyes. "Where are the Maryams?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

You pulled away. "I want to go home."

"Yeah I know. Maybe try messaging Kanaya?"

"Alright." You took out your phone and opened Trollian.

 

\-- trollTag [T/T] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--  
[T/T]: KaNaYa  
[T/T]: KaNaYa??  
[T/T]: FuCK  
[T/T]: Kanaya, I want to go home.  
[T/T]: Please.  
\-- trollTag [T/T] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--

 

You sighed loudly.

"No answer?"

You shook your head, sniffling a bit. He sighed. "Do you want to go back to my hive?"

You nodded. "Yes please."  
He took your hand and led you in the direction of his hive. You were on the verge of tears the whole way. Everything was so familiar. You used to make the trip so often as a young troll; you lived fairly close. Karkat held your hand the whole way, asking every so often if you were alright. You nodded most of the time, not trusting yourself to speak.

It felt like forever when you finally stood at the door of Karkat's hive. His hand was poised over the door knob when it suddenly swung open, revealing Kankri. You two apparently scared the shit out of him, because he jumped about half a metre backwards, almost falling over.

"Oh my, Karkat, please do not stand there like that. I am highly triggered right-" He paused for a moment, leaning forward slightly. "Karkat, have you been crying?"

Crap. You never even once thought to ask if he was alright.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He pushed past his brother, letting go of your hand. Kankri apparently only just noticed you.

"______, I apologise, I did not see you the- Were you cry-"

You quickly slipped past him, following Karkat. You mumbled an apology, but you're not sure whether he heard it or not. Karkat was waiting for you just behind the corner. You both stood there in silence until you heard the door shut. He let out a loud breath and started walking back the way you had come. You followed a few steps behind him. 

"I'm sorry," you muttered.

"For what?"

"Everything."

He stopped and let out another sigh, turning around and wrapping you in his arms. "Don't be."

You sniffled, feeling tears burning your eyes. "I can't believe I was so ignorant, even after you've been so nice to me."

"You weren't ignorant, just preoccupied. Besides, I have a habit of crying when other people do."

You smiled. He was always crying during his movies. You knew the feeling. You stayed like that for a moment before he let you go and kept on walking.

You ended up in the rumpusblock. Again. Seriously, how many times have you been here since you got back to Alternia? Anyway, you sat on the couch while Karkat got a movie ready. He kept holding up titles and trying to make you choose. You eventually picked some random rom com because you were annoyed at how long it was taking. Karkat sat beside you and you wiggled closer, snuggling into him and immediately closing your eyes.

"Aren't you even going to try and watch the movie?"

"Nope."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gold. Everything was so gold. From the buildings to the clothes. You loved it. The whole planet was beautiful, especially from the air. You, however, were not in the air. You were walking in the street. You were supposedly dead after all. Flying isn't exactly going to get you unnoticed.

"______?"

Apparently, neither will walking. You looked around hurriedly for the source of the voice. It laughed.

"Up here!"

You obeyed, spotting Tavros as he floated down beside you. "Hey Tav!"

"What are you doing down here?"

"I'm dead remember. I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"From who? Including you, there's only seven trolls on the planet, and I don't think the Prospitians are going to go tell anyone else."

"Oh."

"Come fly with me!"

You remained silent for a while, before letting out a sigh and hesitantly agreeing. Tavros smiled wide and held out his hand. You took it and ascended into the air. 

You gasped at the magnificence of the golden city. It was even better than you remembered. Tavros laughed.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

You nodded. It was silent for a while.

"So... If you weren't culled, what happened to you?"

You weren't really sure how to answer it. You're pretty sure his brother is one of the Condescension's generals. Do you tell him about your blood? Do you lie? Maybe plain and simple will work.

"I was rescued and sent away to another universe."

"Oh." 

After a while he sighed. "It gets so lonely here sometimes. Not many trolls want to fly with me. The little white guys are fun, but it's not the same. They can't fly or anything."

"Yeah, it was kind of like that were I was. Except the white guys were pink and squishy. And I couldn't fly."

"Pink and squishy?"

"Yeah."

"Like... Cotton candy?"

You laughed at the sudden image of a cotton candy human thing. Maybe like that episode of Scooby Doo. "Sort of, but less sticky and airy."

"Okay. They sound pretty weird."

You laughed again. "They were a little bit." You turned around and caught sight of something strange. "Hey Tav, what's that?"

He turned around. In amongst the bright buildings and towers was a jagged spire. Not very tall, but still easily noticeable in the highly refined landscape.

"Uh..."

You started floating toward it, a horrible feeling rising in your gut.

"Are you, um, sure you want to go there?" He was following behind you.

"It's mine, isn't it?"

"Um..." You read the silence as a yes and sped up. Tavros was beside you now and you flew the rest of the way in silence. You stopped in front of it, floating down until you were practically touching the ground. There was no doubt about it. Everything about the area was familiar, except a little plaque beside the door of your tower. You read it aloud.

"In memory of ______ ______, the young princess murdered in cold blood."

Tears blurred your vision. You hugged Tavros.

"I-I warned you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone was shaking you gently. You opened your eyes and saw Karkat looking at you worriedly.

"Ugh, Karkat, what the hell?" You rubbed your eyes. Your face was wet.

"I, um, you started crying again. Are you okay?"

You sighed and sat up properly. "Have you woken up yet?"

"What?"

"On Prospit."

"Oh. No."

"Well, I was there, with Tavros. We went and saw my tower."

"Oh."

"Did you know they blew it up?"

"What? The little Prospit guys?"

"No, they have a little memorial for me. The trolls who tried to cull me blew it up."

"Oh. How did you wake up?"

You shrugged. "I've always been awake I think. For as long as I can remember anyway."

"What about when you were on... Earth?"

"I didn't have Prospit dreams on Earth, only when I came back to Alternia." You turned when you heard footsteps.

"What do you want Kankri?"

"Kanaya is at the door asking for you both."

Karkat sighed and stood up. "Whatever."

Kankri walked out and you stood, stretching. "Well, I guess I have to go then.

"Yeah."

You followed him to the door. "You know, I don't think I've heard you swear this whole time."

"Fuck you. Better?"

You laughed, immediately thinking of a Snickers ad. "Better." 

He sighed, shaking his head. "You're such a fucking weirdo."

"But you love me."

"What?"

"Just an Earth saying."

"Right..."

"What?"

"Nothing, shitstain."

You smile. The door comes into view, and with it, Kanaya. She doesn't notice you guys at first, but when she does, you have a hard time keeping your footing when she tackle hugs you.

"Holy shit, Kanaya!"

"I-I do apologise. We did not mean to disappear on you." She eventually let you go. Karkat just raised on eyebrow.

"It's fine, Kanaya. Karkat looked after me."

"You slept nearly the whole time, dipshit."

"Still, you didn't draw on my face or anything. Unless you did." You touch your face to try and find any traces of pen.

"You were sleeping on me! How the fuck could I possibly draw on you?"

"Maybe you had a pen in your pocket."

He groaned loudly.

"Alright, I think we best leave Karkat to his business and go back to the hive."

"Okay." You waved at Karkat as you went towards his front door. "Goodbye... Matesprit."

He spluttered. "That again?! Really?!"

You laughed and hugged him. "Thanks again."

He sighed, hugging you back. "Anytime."

You let him go and followed after Kanaya, smiling to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Earthly references in this chapter. Well, I hope this chapter will keep you lovely readers sated for a while. I lost a lot of this chapter (same thing that happened the other day with my current chapter) and had to re-write it.
> 
> Also, I figured I actually might have internet where I'm going, so we'll see if I update again on Thursday, but don't go expecting anything!
> 
> Aaand, for those of you who haven't read my headcanons, (alot of which may co-incide with this,) one of them is that Tavros doesn't stutter on Prospit because flying gives him confidence. Just in case any of you were wondering. ;)


	19. Reader: Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm glad I have colours. GamzeeReader interactions are hard to deal with without them.

\-- adiosToreador [AT] began trolling trollTag [T/T] --  
AT: hI,,  
[T/T]: HeY TaV!!  
AT: hOW ARE YOU,,  
[T/T]: iM MuCH BeTTeR NoW  
AT: iF I MIGHT ASK,, uH,,, wHAT HAPPENED  
[T/T]: WeLL   
[T/T]: LoNG SToRY SHoRT--iSH  
[T/T]: THe MaRYaMS TooK Me BaCK To MY oLD HiVe.. i GoT a BiT uPSeT LiKe i DiD oN PRoSPiT BuT WoRSe  
[T/T]: THeN i WeNT To KaRKaTS HouSe.. i FeLL aSLeeP THeRe aND He WoKe Me uP BeCauSe i STaRTeD CRYiNG iN MY SLeeP  
AT: oH

 

Ping!

 

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling trollTag [T/T] --  
TC: HeY sIs  
[T/T]: Hi GaMZ!!  
TC: WhAt HaVe YoU bEeN uP tO tHeSe FeW mOtHeRfUcKiNg DaYs?  
[T/T]: WeLL aT THe MoMeNT iM TaLKiNG To TaVRoS  
TC: TaVbRo?  
TC: He'S mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoOl  
TC: HoW dId YoU tWo MeEt?  
[T/T]: WeLL We WeRe FRieNDS oN PRoSPiT  
TC: MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS

 

Ping!

 

AT: ______,  
AT: aRE YOU, uH,,, sTILL THERE,

 

Shit, you forgot about Tavros.

 

[T/T]: oH YeaH SoRRY i WaS TaLKiNG To GaMZee  
AT: oH, uH, tHAT'S ALRIGHT THEN,  
AT: hE JUST STARTED MESSAGING ME TOO NOW  
[T/T]: HaHa iTS a CHaT TRiaNGLe  
AT: yEAH Aaaand, back to Gamzee. TC: So SiS, i WaS wOnDeRiNg  
TC: If YoU mAyBe WaNtEd To CoMe ChIlL aT mY hIvE fOr A wHiLe?  
TC: TaVbRo WiLl Be ThErE tOo.  
[T/T]: WiLL GHB Be THeRe??  
TC: NaH. iT's AlL cLeAr  
[T/T]: aLRiGHT  
[T/T]: iLL HaVe To aSK FiRST THouGH  
TC: ThAt'S mOtHeRfUcKiNg FiNe

 

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] -- Tavros. Geez, this is exhausting. [T/T]: aRe You GoiNG To GaMZeeS??  
AT: hE JUST ASKED ME, i'M NOT SURE YET THOUGH,  
[T/T]: He aSKeD Me Too  
[T/T]: i HaVe To aSK THe MaRYaMS FiRST oF CouRSe  
AT: yEAH, wELL, iF YOU GO, uH,, i'LL GO TOO  
[T/T]: oKaY!! i SHouLD PRoBaBLY Go aSK THeN  
[T/T]: BYe FoR NoW!!  
AT: sEE YOU,  
\-- adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] --

 

Would you even be allowed to go? You sighed. Only one way to find out. All the Maryam's were asleep, which is going to prove quite the problem with asking permission. Oh well, might as well give it a shot. Maybe record it too so you have evidence when they try to yell at you. Let's start with Dolorosa. Least likely to let you go, but also has the most influence. You walk up to her door and raise your hand to knock, but instead you hear voices.

"No. You were all there to witness the last time we attempted such a thing."

"We could try the Vantas'. She seems to get along really well with Kankri's brother."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why?"

"Um, I- Because."

"Because?" You could hear the questioning tone loud and clear. You knocked and everything went quite. Someone cleared their throat and you heard footsteps coming your way. The door opened and Dolorosa stood, seemingly attempting to block the whole doorway. Her smile looked fake.

"Yes dear? Is something the matter? I was sleeping you know."

You raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, can I come in now that you're awake?"

"Um, sure." She stepped aside. Why was she even bothering? You know she knows you know. Something that did surprise you though, was the lack of faces to match the earlier voices. Porrim and Kanaya, whom you previously decided were the source of the noises, were nowhere to be seen.

"What are you looking for?"

"Porrim and Kanaya."

"What? Why would they be here?"

"Because I heard them Dolorosa. All three of you."

She sighed defeatedly. "Yes, they are indeed here."

The two trolls seemingly appeared out of nowhere, surprising you.

"Why are you here ______?"

"Why are you three all still awake?"

Silence.

You sighed. "Come on guys. Not this again."

"It's not about you this time. Porrim, Kanaya, go to sleep. This does not concern you."

"But-"

Porrim was cut off by a stern glare from Kanaya. "Come on. Let's go."

They left and Dolorosa shut the door behind them. You raised an eyebrow.

"I cannot sleep knowing that you are alone."

"What? But, I'm with you guys."

"Yes, but no. We go to sleep when you wake up ______. That is no way for a household to work."

"Is that why you were talking about the Vantas'?"

She tensed, her breath hitching. "Yes, I suppose so. But you are not going there."

"Why not?" Even as you said it, you knew the answer. "It's Signless, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I see your problem." You sighed. "I can't really think of anywhere else."

"Me neither, that is another problem. I trust the Vantas' more than anyone, but I trust them the least at the same time."

You nodded. You understood what she meant. If you went to live with the Vantas', there would be pretty much no way to avoid Signless and his ideas.

"Anyway, I am sure you did not knock at my door to discuss housing arrangements. What is it that you need my dear?"

This probably wasn't a good situation, but whatever. "Gamzee invited me to his hive. Tavros will be there too." You quickly added the last bit.

Dolorosa looked slightly shocked. "Gamzee? As in, Kurloz's youngest brother?"

"Uh, yeah. And Tavros." You're sure you have a better chance if you keep mentioning you won't be alone with the Makaras.

"Will Kurloz be there?"

"Uh..."

"The Grand Highblood I mean."

"Oh. No, I asked Gamzee and he said he won't."

She was silent for a moment. "Well, I suppose you may. If you get into any trouble, come straight home."

"I will." You paused as you reached for the door handle. "Get some sleep Dolorosa."

She nodded and you left. You decided to head to the kitchen and eat something before you left. You passed the rumpusblock on your way and saw Porrim and Kanaya sitting on the couch.

"What are you two still doing up?"

"Oh, uh..."

"Just sitting."

You rolled your eyes. "Well, I'm going to Gamzee's."

Kanaya almost flipped over the couch to get to you. "What? Why? Have you asked Dolorosa?"

"Well. What; I'm going to Gamzee's. Why; Because he asked me too. Yes, I asked Dolorosa and she let me. And Tavros will be there too."

Kanaya sighed defeatedly. "Do not eat any pie."

You smiled. "Of course not. Now go get some sleep."

You pulled out your phone.

 

 

\-- trollTag [T/T] began trolling adiosToreador [AT] \--  
[T/T]: iLL Be SeeiNG You aT GaMZeeS : )  
AT: Okay,, }:)  
\-- trollTag [T/T] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT] \--

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gamzee greeted the both of you with a hug. You'd caught up with Tavros on the way and chatted until you got to Gamzee's hive.

"Tavbro! ___sis!"

You laughed as you were crushed against him. He sure was strong. "Uh, Gamzee! Can't breathe!"

He let you go. "Sorry sis, don't know my own strength." He was grinning brightly. You could smell the sopor on him and through his open door.

"So, why'd you invite me? Aside from the other day, I haven't seen you in sweeps!"

"Exactly. The motherfucking messiahs have brought you back to us. It's a sign lil' sis."

You smiled. He sounded like one of those religious freaks you used to see back on Earth. But somewhat more... Friendly? That'll do.

"A sign of what?"

He just grinned at you. "Come in." He ushered the two of you inside and led you over to a couch. Kurloz was already sitting there. He signed a hello. You and Gamzee helped Tavros onto the couch from his wheelchair. Gamzee sat crosslegged on the floor in front of you all.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I, uh, maybe we should do some, um, slam poetry?"

Gamzee jumped up. "That sounds like a motherfucking miraculous idea bro!" You found yourself briefly wondering just how much pie he'd had today.

Tavros smiled nervously. "Are you, uh, familiar with slam poetry ______?"

From memory, slam poetry was the Alternian equivalent of rap, and you'd heard enough of that to know the basics.

"I think I might have a pretty good grasp of the concept." You smiled, remembering some of Dave's raps.

"Okay, okay. I'll go first." Gamzee was practically bouncing around the room. A bottle of Faygo had somehow appeared in his hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you eventually stopped laughing, you realised how light-headed you felt. Gamzee apparently noticed.

"Would you like a motherfucking pie sis?"

You shook your head. "Sorry Gamz. Kanny says I have to stay away."

"Aww. Come on, she's not here."

You shook your head again. "A no's a no, Gamzee."

He turned to Tavros. "Tavbro." It was more of a statement than a question.

Tavros shook his head too. "No, Gamzee. Summoner said I can't."

"Please?"

"Uh..."

Gamzee scooched as close as he could to the other troll. "Please? I made these for you guys."

"Oh, well, I guess-"

"NO. Tavros doesn't want any. I don't want any. Neither of us are even allowed too. Stop."

Both trolls looked at you shocked. You glared at them both; Gamzee for being so pressuring, and Tavros for not standing up for himself.

"S-Sorry sis."

You sighed. "I'm going to the beach for a while to clear my head okay? DO NOT let him pressure you Tavros." You turned to Kurloz. "And you keep an eye on them." You started walking to the door, which was thankfully close to the room you were in. When you made it to the sand, you kicked off your shoes and stared out to sea. It was so peaceful. You sat down. Your butt was gonna end up all sandy, but who cares. To prove your own point of who cares, you laid down. The sand was surprisingly soft. You closed your eyes.

You were enjoying the sounds of the ocean. However, what you were not enjoying was the slowly closening sounds of male voices. They clearly weren't Gamzee or Tavros. You tried to block it out, but you found their accent quite amusing. The voices stopped and were replaced with footsteps. Yep, definitely coming towards you now. Your nose was assualted by the overwhelming smell of cigarette smoke and cheap cologne. You opened your eyes to look at the perpetrater. His hair was greased back and an unlit cigarette hung from his mouth. He had fins protruding from the side of his head. Seadweller.

"Well hey there kitten. What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" He smirked as he leaned in closer to you.

"Fuck off." You didn't break eye contact with him.

"Oww. A little fiesty, huh. What was that?"

"Fuck. Off."

He squinted his eyes as he leaned even closer to you. "Why do you all gotta be so mean?"

"Leave her alone Cro." His accent matched the other boy's.

'Cro' looked behind him for a second. "Now why would I do something like that?"

"Come on. Just let it go."

"Give me a good reason to listen to-"

You took your chance and kicked him in the gut. He stumbled and fell into the sand, coughing slightly. He had been totally unprepared for that. He snarled at you as you stood up, then at the other boy. He got up and walked into the water, turning around to smile and sign a heart at you, then dissappearing beneath the waves. You sighed and looked at the boy beside you. They were definitely brothers. This one wore a cape and had a purple streak in his hair.

"Sorry about my brother. Cro was just messing with you. He does that." He sounded so embarrassed. He wasn't looking at you, instead at the spot his brother had dissappeared. Then he turned to face you, holding out his hand. "I'm Eridan Ampora."

Holy crap, how could you have not recognised him? You smiled, shaking his hand. "_____ _____."

He frowned slightly. "Do I know you?"

Shit, you should have given a fake name. With what Kanaya was saying a few days ago, this kid was dangerous. You shook your head slowly. "I'm sure I would remember that hair of yours," You laughed politely.

He laughed too. "Well, I would like to get to know you then. Can I get your Trollian?"

You were tempted to tell him you didn't have one, but the boy seemed interesting. "Of course."

He stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

You frowned. "You're a seadweller, right? Won't that get ruined?"

"Well, I don't actually live underwater. I'll get my lusus to take me home so it don't get wet."

Uh, okay then. You took the pen and paper and wrote down your tag, handing it back to him.

He smiled at you. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're outside the Makara household."

"And?"

"And... Well, they're kind of... Strange."

"Yeah, but Gamzee's my friend."

"Oh. Well, I best be going then." A big white seahorse floated over to Eridan. That must be his lusus. You found it hard to keep in your laughter.

"Bye Eridan," you waved as you walked back to Gamzee's hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know alot of this stuff doesn't really run with Homestuck. I know Cronus became a greaser after he learnt about human culture and Eridan hates landdwellers, and all that other shit, but whatever.


	20. Reader: Freak

"Okay, so... I met Eridan."

"What?" Kanaya groaned and facepalmed. "How did you meet him? He was not at Gamzee's, surely."

"No. I was feeling a little light-headed, so I went outside for a while and laid on the beach. On the plus side, I kicked his brother in the gut."

"Why?"

You shrugged. "I think he was trying to hit on me."

Kanaya sighed. "Of course he was."

You hadn't spent much more time at Gamzee's after that. It had started getting light so you and Tavros had walked back. Apparently, Gamzee didn't try again with the   
pie while you were gone, so that was good.

"Does he usually do that?"

"All of them do that. I am honestly surprised Eridan did not."

"Maybe he was doing it subtly."

"Maybe." She had a needle hanging out of her mouth. She was sewing you some new clothes; you hadn't exactly come to Alternia prepared. They'd already sewn you some clothes but they insisted on making more.

"Hey Kanaya?"

"Mm?"

"What do you think's going to happen?"

"With what, dear?"

"Well, everything I guess. Signless, the rebellion, the young trolls. Even little things like where I'm gonna live. Just... Everything."

Kanaya sighed and took the needle out of her mouth, spinning in her chair to face you. "I do not know ______. I honestly do not."

You let out a big breath and fell to the floor, lying there like a starfish. "Boo."

Kanaya laughed. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"'Fine' my ass." You paused for a moment. "Where do you think I'm going to end up staying?"

"I would say the best place for you would be the Vantas'. But Dolorosa is so viciously opposed to that."

"Yeah, she really doesn't want me involved in that revolution."

"The next best place I can think of is your old hive, but I know how opposed you are to that idea."

"I... I think it was just too much. Maybe if you guys had told me where we were going, I could have prepared myself. I probably still would have broken down, but still."

"Yes, I agree. It was bad management on our part. We didn't quite anticipate a reaction like yours."

"I'm surprised they didn't destroy it. They even destroyed my spire on Prospit."

"It was quite strange."

You stared up at the roof and yawned. You should be sleeping at the minute due to being nocturnal, but being alone was so boring. The Maryams were fun to be   
around most of the time, but it's hard to have fun when your awake at different times.

"Go to sleep."

"What?" Kanaya startled you. You hadn't realised you had started dozing off.

"I said go to sleep. You shouldn't be up now anyway."

You pushed yourself off the floor and yawned. "But it's boring being alone when you guys are asleep."

"Too bad."

You pouted and slouched over to your recouperacoon, poking your tongue out to Kanaya's back before hopping in. You were asleep within seconds.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was Derse as pretty as this? It was apparently purple instead of gold. It wouldn't sparkle like Prospit, would it? You were floating high in the air and the city was beautiful. You couldn't see Tavros anywhere. Looks like you'd be flying solo tonight. You saw the spires, piercing the sky with their height, breaking up the landscapes. You floated your way over to the nearest ones and peeked inside.

Empty? You floated in through the window. There was a lot of green slime and horns. Clowns and clubs too. This has to be Gamzee's. You drifted outside towards another tower.

It just occured to you that you had no idea who was on Prospit other than Tavros, let alone who was awake here. You used to visit the other towers all the time, but you could not remember whose they were.

You came to a window covered in fabric. It was pretty obvious who it was. You pushed past the fabric and saw Kanaya's respiteblock, exactly the same as usual; fabric-covered windows and everything. You figured she was in there considering that she would be awake now. Is she awake on Prospit? You'll have to ask later. For now, you're off to go explore some more.

The next room was strange and rather dark, for a room in a golden city that is. A fair few spiderwebs hung in various places around the room. Little dice and broken eightballs covered the floor. Wow, you were glad you could fly, they looked painful. Whose room is this? You decided to snoop. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Sounded pretty spidery. Maybe the webs were a design choice. You gave up and flew out. Another thing you would have to ask Kanaya.

Plush dragons, chalk, scales...Terezi maybe? There were funny drawings on the wall. For a blind girl, her drawings weren't too bad. Maybe it wasn't Terezi... Who else could it be? You spotted a dragon-head cane over by the recouperacoon. Yeah, it was Terezi. Was she awake? You picked up a piece of green chalk and left to go to another.

You immediately recognised this one as Karkat's. You knew he was in here, he told you the other day that he hadn't woken up. You heard a snore and giggled. You'll have to tell him about that. The movie posters decorating the walls were funny too, you still being unused to trolls instead of humans. You took out your chalk and funny faces on them. You wrote a message on one of the walls. 'Wake up soon, Karks!' You giggled at your handiwork. Luckily chalk comes off pretty easily. You decided to stop bothering the sleeping boy and go check out another spire.

Fairies? Whose would this be? Cards and marbles. There was a ramp going up the recouperacoon. Tavros. But there was no way he could fit in that. Whatever, let's just assume it is his. You pick up a card. "Fiduspawn? What's that?" Where was he? He loves flying, why haven't you seen him. Maybe he's still awake. You'll look for him later.

You fly over to the last tower. Bees and wires everywhere, along with the colours blue and red. Definitely Sollux. Something touched your shoulder and you spun around, practically falling over backwards. [I don't know how you fall over backwards when you're flying, but whatever.] 

"What are you doing in my tower?" Sollux floated in front of you, an eyebrow raised.

"I-I-Um...Exploring?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Just...Seeing who's around."

"So who's around?"

"Uh..."

He sighed. "Come on. I'll show you where everyone is."

"O-Okay."

He drifted out the window and you followed along behind him. It was silent for a while.

"How long have you been awake? I haven't seen you here before." Sollux asked, breaking the silence.

"Um... As long as I can remember, really. What about you?"

He shrugged. "I have two dream selves. One here and one on Derse."

"Woah, really? What's it like on Derse?"

"Don't know. Only this one's awake."

"Oh. Who else is awake here?"

"Everyone. Except KK and Vriska."

"Vriska?" Was that the mystery tower?

"Huge bitch. Forget about her."

"Is her respiteblock full of eightballs and webs?"

He shrugged again. "Probably. I don't really care enough to find out."

Oh. He was pretty reluctant to talk about her. Maybe you'll ask someone else. 

Too engrossed in your own thoughts about this Vriska girl, you hadn't realised you were going down until you were eye level with the buildings. There was quite a large crowd of white people gathering in what looked like a courtyard. Amongst the crowd you spotted a small group of trolls who had apparently noticed the two of you. You settled down with them.

"Hey ______!" Tavros grinned at you.

"Hi guys. What's going on?"

"The motherfucking king and queen, sis."

"Oh." 

"I hope it's a trial." Terezi was grinning rather viciously. "Ooh. Or maybe an execution!"

"Do they do that here?"

She shrugged. "Sollux, did you get the camera?"

"Shit. She distracted me." He threw a glare your way and flew off the way you guys had come.

Terezi grinned at you. "Nice to smell you again."

You laughed. "You too. Hey, how come all you guys are awake, but I only ever see Tavros?"

She shrugged. "Beats me."

Gamzee turned to you. "I have a motherfucking stall in the market selling my miraculous pies."

"I don't think you've sold a single one." Sollux was back.

"I have, man. I've sold motherfucking four all up." He looked so proud of himself.

"That's great." Sollux rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it is!" Tavros chimed in, clearly not picking up the sarcasm. Sollux rolled his eyes again.

"Be carefully Gamzee, that stuff's probably not good for the little guys. Have you seen any of them since they bought the pies?" Terezi looked slightly concerned.

"Uh, I don't know. They all kind of look all up and motherfucking the same don't you think?"

Terezi smiled at pointed over the sea of white. "Except those ones."

The White King and Queen were adressing the people. Sollux had his, rather funny looking, camera out. He noticed you looking at it.

"They ask me to record these." He whispered. You nodded, wondering what this could be about.

"People of Prospit..." Blah, blah, blah. You didn't mean to tune out, honestly, but concentrating on things as your dream self is hard. You manage to catch little bits and pieces though. Something about money, cleaning, etc.

"It has come to our, and most of your, attention that we have had an unexpected... surprise."

Well duh. That's what a surprise is.

"Many of you may remember the young troll whose spire was destroyed by Derse agents many sweeps ago."

Wait, what? Alot of people, including your troll friends, were already looking at you. You were listening now.

"Her body was never recovered and she was presumed dead. Murdered. Until recently." This was the first time she had actually looked at you during her speech. "I'm sure most of you have seen her around, whether flying or walking, and possibly recognised her..."

"Why didn't she say something to me first?" You whispered to Terezi beside you. "This is so awkward."

"She was looking for you for ages, but no-one could find you."

"Oh."

"Where do you live anyway?"

"Uh, I'm not sure to be honest. Just a little hive somewhere."

"Right."

You both turned back to the queen. She was talking about food now. If there had been anything else about you, you'd missed it.

After the queen left, you were swarmed by the Prospitians. So many voices echoed around in your head and you stumbled backwards a few steps. Something grabbed   
your waist and you yelped as you were lifted up.

"Put me down!" You demanded, eyes closed.

"Heheh, not 'til you all up and open your motherfucking eyes, sis."

Gamzee? You opened your eyes and you were way above the sea of white. Oh, right. You were still on Prospit. 

"Haha. Thanks Gamz."

He let you go and you were flying on your own. Your other troll friends were flying along with you.

"Wow. I really owe you guys one. That was crazy!"

"Why didn't you just fly off?"

"I... I guess I kind of forgot. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere really."

"You should show us where you live!" Tavros drifted over to you.

"Oh, but, I don't really know where that is..."

"How do you not know?"

"I just... wake up there and leave."

"Anything notable around it?"

"No, not really."

"What if you leave something there and want to go get it?"

"Um..."

"Guys stop. She doesn't know where she lives. Get the fuck over it."

You smiled at Sollux for saving your ass and mouthed a thanks. He rolled his eyes. You then came to the sudden realisation that Tavros had dissapeared. 

"Where'd Tavros go?"

"He wo-"

"What the fuck?! Where did Gamzee go?"

"He woke up."

"Oh. Tavros too?"

"Yeah."

It was just you, Terezi and Sollux now.

"I didn't think it had been that long..." Well, it was a fair while before you actually went to sleep.

"Gamzee's pretty unreliable when it comes to sleeping and Tavros always wakes up really early. As for us, I go to sleep late and Sollux... well, he's unreliable too."

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be here for much longer actually." He yawned.

You nodded, feeling yourself getting a little sleepy. Probably all the sleep talk going on.

"What about you? What's your sleeping pattern like living with the Maryam's?"

"Uh, pretty boring. I try to stay up with them, but they always tell me to go to sleep, so I'm always awake by myself."

"That's shit."

"Yeah. They're trying to find another place for me."

"Real-"

Sollux vanished, leaving just you and Terezi.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Kinda makes conversations difficult."

"I see. Hey, what's Sollux's deal with this Vriska chick?" His disappearance made you remember.

She made a slightly disgusted face. "Pretty much everyone has something against Vriska. For Sollux, it's that she made him kill Aradia."

"What!?"

"Yeah. It was a pretty bitchy move."

"Why did she do that?"

"Uh, well it's a long story..."

"I don't have anywhere to be."

She seemed to think it over for a moment before she sighed. "Fine."

You smiled reassuringly. Whatever this was, it seemed to be a touchy topic for her.

"Well, there's this game called FLARP. Vriska and I were on a team called the Scourge Sisters. Aradia and Tavros were Team Charge. She was a really horrible person,   
always killing trolls to feed her lusus, but I guess she kind of had to? Well, she mind-controlled Tavros to jump off a cliff- which is why he's in a wheeled device- hoping he would die because he was weak."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Anyway, everyone disbanded because it was too dangerous. Aradia was angry at Vriska for hurting Tavros and summoned spirits to haunt her. Vriska retaliated by mind-controlling Sollux. He flew to her hive, ate some mind honey and killed her, her lusus and destroyed her hive. Unknowingly of course."

"Oh fuck. No wonder he doesn't like her."

She was silent for a minute. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story? You've got me talking now."

"Yes. What happened?"

"Then she blinded me. Mind-controlled me to stare into the sun. That's when I woke up here. My lusus taught me to 'see' by taste and smell. But I got her back. I was talking to this guy, and she had something really important of his. He blew it up in her hands. She lost her arm and seven 'eyes'."

"Seven?"

"Well, she really only lost one, but there was six in it."

"O...kay."

"Eridan and her also had some sort of kismesisitude over FLARP as pirates. Karkat... just seems to hate everybody. Vriska and Equius are neighbours, he built her a new arm. Gog knows what else goes on with them. Nepeta refuses to roleplay with her. Kanaya and her are moirails-"

"What? Seriously? But she sounds like such an ass! Who would want a moirail like that?"

She shrugged. "I guess maybe she can see some sort of good in her? Or is trying to fix her behaviour."

"Maybe..." Your brain thought back to the day you met Nepeta. There'd been a square with Kanaya and Vriska saying matesprits. Maybe...

"Hey Terezi, maybe it's becau-"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You thrashed around in your slime.

"Is everything alright in there?" You heard Kanaya's voice and groaned loudly.

"No."

"What is the matter?"

You sat up. "I was having a good conversation."

She laughed. "Of course you were."

You noted that she was by her recouperacoon, about to go to sleep. You groaned again.

"I do apologise, ______, but I do believe Dolorosa would like to speak with you."

"Okay." You wiggled out of your slime and got changed. You pulled out your phone to check the time-an Earth habit considering the clock on your phone now didn't   
work- and notice a Trollian notification. You decided to check it later; you didn't want to keep Dolorosa waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... Bad news.   
> After this chapter, I only have one more written. (I got the motivation to keep writing the next one, but then it deleted again, and my motivation went down the drain >XP) So, aka, the Wednesday update schedule is probably done for soon. I'll try and get the motivation up to write it... but we'll see.
> 
> The chapter had a really, really emotional bit that I was practically crying while writing, but I can't for the life of me remember how I got there. Life is hard. :P


	21. Reader: What Are You Doing There!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noo... this totally isn't 9 days late... not at all...  
> I saved it as a draft a while ago, oops!

"You wanted to see me?" You poked your head into Dolorosa's respiteblock.

"Yes dear. Come in." She gestured for you to sit beside her.

"Why did you want to talk to me? You should be asleep."

"I hardly ever get to talk to you anymore ______."

"I know. I wish we got more time. I'm so lonely when you guys are asleep."

"Yes, we all miss spending time with you."

You sighed. "Alright, time to cut to the chase. You need to sleep."

You noticed her fiddling with the hem of her dress. "I... I would like for you to revisit your old hive again. I feel that this is the best place for you and that you would benefit greatly from-"

"Yes." You cut her rant short and she blinked at you in surprise.

"Really?"

You nodded. "Yeah. I've been thinking about it too and I think that it would be best for me. I barely see you guys anyway, so living alone won't be too bad."

She wrapped her arms around you suddenly, surprising you and almost making you fall over. You reciprocated the hug, burying your face into the warm fabric of her dress.

After she eventually let you go, you smiled reassuringly at her. "Everything will be fine Rosa."

She smiled weakly. "I'm sure it will. Wake me up in four hours and we'll take you there."

"Okay." You left her to her sleep, closing the door softly behind you. You were almost certain she wasn't actually going to be getting any sleep. You'd noticed it. Ever since you'd arrived on Alternia, the bags under Dolorosa's eyes had been growing. Hopefully, with you gone she might actually get some sleep.

You figured now would be a good time to check that Trollian notification. Maybe you should message Karkat, if he wasn't already messaging you, and tell him to be on standby in case you break down again. You sighed, unlocking your phone and opening Trollian. An unfamiliar colour and handle had you wary. You took a guess.

 

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling trollTag [T/T] --  
CC: O)(.  
CC: MY.  
CC: GLUB!!  
CC: ______!!  
[T/T]: eRiDaN??  
CC: No shelly!!  
CC: F-EF-ERI!!

 

It took you a minute to decode the word and figure out who it was, and half a second to realise how bad this was for you.

 

[T/T]: oH SHiT DuDe  
CC: I KNOW!! ISN'T IT JUST AW-ESOM-E!!  
[T/T]: HoW DiD You FiND Me??  
CC: Eridan!  
CC: He was going on sand on aboat how he met this gill at the beach  
CC: So I asked who she was, SAND YOUR NAM-E CAM-E UP!  
[T/T]: oH  
[T/T]: uH You HaVeNT ToLD aNYoNe eLSe iN YouR FaMiLY HaVe You????  
CC: No, of course not! I know you're supposed to be dead.  
CC: Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.  
[T/T]: oKaY CooL

 

Despite her obviously happy tone-she reminded you of Jade- the feeling of dread in your stomach didn't loosen. Associating with her was bad news. You mentally scolded Eridan for telling- Wait, you can't scold him for anything. It's your fault. You really should have given him a fake name.

 

[T/T]: uM...... DiD You TeLL eRiDaN WHo i ReaLLY aM??  
CC: Nope. If he didn't know, then he didn't need to.  
[T/T]: GooD iDea  
[T/T]: THaNKS  
CC: So where have you been these past few sweeps?  
[T/T]: NoWHeRe ReaLLY eXCiTiNG  
CC: Aww, tell me!  
[T/T] SoRRY  
[T/T]: CoNFiDeNTiaL iNFoRMaTioN  
CC: 38(  
CC: Fin. What have you been doing then?  
[T/T]: NoTHiNG MuCH ReaLLY  
[T/T]: JuST... NoRMaL THiNGS i GueSS??  
[T/T]: i HaD a MaTeSPRiT FoR a WHiLe  
[T/T]: WHiCH i SuPPoSe iS iNTeReSTiNG  
CC: Y-ES! IT D-EFINIT-ELY IS!  
CC: Tell me aboat them!  
[T/T]: uH HiS NaMe WaS DaVe  
CC: Dave? That's a strange name.  
[T/T]: HaHa NoT WHeRe i WaS  
[T/T]: He WaS a GReaT KiD i SuPPoSe  
[T/T]: a BiT TouGH To GeT USeD To But a GReaT GuY  
CC: ... So what happened?  
[T/T]: We JuST...... DRiFTeD aPaRT

 

Yeah, more like warp speeded to a different universe via portal.

 

CC: Oh, that's too bad 38(  
[T/T]: YeaH  
[T/T]: oKaY iTS BeeN GReaT TaLKiNG To You aGaiN  
[T/T]: BuT i ReaLLY HaVe To Go  
CC: Alright then.  
CC: We can catch up moor another time then! 38)  
[T/T]: YeP SuRe THiNG  
[T/T]: BYe!  
CC: Bye!  
\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling trollTag [T/T] --

 

You. Are. Fucked. Was the only thing you could think. How could you have been so stupid! You flopped onto the couch, rubbing your hands over your face. You sighed. "What do I do?" You whispered, even though you knew no-one was around to hear you. you really wished Kanaya was awake.

You spent the next four hours dully doing random things to take your mind off everything. You were trying to stay as calm as possible, going to your hive on edge was a bad idea, you knew that from experience. You played Angry Birds on your phone for what seemed like an hour. You even went outside for a while.

When the time finally was up, you were quite hesitant to enter Dolorosa's room. If she really was asleep, you didn't want to wake her. You took a deep breath and steeled yourself, pushing open the door as quietly as you could. 

"Rosa?" Nothing. You walked over to her recouperacoon. "Rosa," You said, quite a bit louder than last time. "Rosa." You shook her recouperacoon this time and she stirred. She peered out at you before stepping out.

She yawned. "Good... uh... night?"

"Yeah, that's about right," You laughed.

She smiled. "Would you mind waking up Kanaya and Porrim for me?"

"No probs."

She blinked at you blankly for a moment and you wondered why. Then it clicked. "Oh, no problem."

She nodded and you walked out. You decided to wake up Kanaya first, so you headed to her block. "Hey Kanaya~" You sing-songed loudly as you walked in. You saw her recouperacoon move. "Kanny~" 

She poked her head out and glared at you grumpily. "What is it?"

"Time to get up."

"But-"

"Dolorosa said so."

She grumbled and got up slowly. You bounded out of the block and into Porrim's. Dolorosa was already in there, looking completely refreshed from her little nap, whereas Porrim was grumbling all around the room.

"Hey guys!" You waved to Porrim and she pretty much ignored you. Okay, so not a morning person. Kanaya shuffled in not long after. With her shirt on backwards.  
You pointed it out and she switched it around so it was right.

"So, what's going on anyway?" She asked, sleepily.

"We are going to ______'s hive." Dolorosa answered, flashing you a smile.

"Couldn't it have waited?" Porrim groaned, stepping into your line of sight.

"Until when?"

She shrugged her shoulders and stretched. "Whatever. Let's go."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The closer you got, the more shaky you became. You ended up holding Kanaya's hand for support.

"Are you really sure you are okay with this?"

"Y-Yeah. Just... worried is all."

She squeezed your hand. "We are here for you this time."

You smiled, squeezing her hand back. "Thanks."

Even just standing in front of your hive made you feel weird. You just stood there for a while, staring up at the strangely shaped structure. You took a deep breath and walked up to the front door, the Maryams following close behind. Dolorosa produced a key out of her pocket and pushed open the door.

You almost broke down on the step. Even just looking inside, everything was exactly the same. You walked in slowly, observing every little detail. It was surreal, like the dreams you used to have back on Earth. You remembered your way around perfectly. You first ended up in the rumpusblock. An oldish television sat against one wall, a new-looking couch sat opposite, with a little armchair beside it. You had barely had the couch for long before- Well, yeah. Your middle sister always got the armchair.

You kept walking and found your way into the kitchen. The fridge immediately caught your attention. It was absolutley covered in drawings. Your drawings. You picked one off carefully. It was addressed to your sisters. It had the three of you and your lusus. Tears were flowing freely down your cheeks by now. You took a better look at the fridge, placing the picture back. You noticed that the pictures weren't only yours. Your sisters both had drawings as well.

The next room you turned up in was your middle sister's. Posters, drawings, paintings, pictures; there was not a single bare spot on her wall. The floor was messy, the desk was messy, the shelves were messy; but all of them in a neat sort of way, like she would have been able to tell you exactly were everything goes. That's the sort of troll she was. Always happy and bubbly, and absolutely always messy. Always covered in bruises and bandaids from when she'd overestimate something and fall from it instead. You decided to go to the next room.

Your eldest sister. A straight, law-abiding citizen. Strict, but at the same time, one of the kindest people you have ever met. Her block reflected her perfectly. Everything was neat and orderly and her whole block just felt generally safe and comfortable. It always had. The walls were a range of different pastel colours and patterns. She'd painted it herself. She'd painted all your rooms. With your guys help of course. You walked over to inspect a bit of wall closer. Yep. The bottom bit was messy as hell; she'd let you two paint that bit, it kept you occupied while she did the rest. She would have made the perfect queen for Signless' rebellion.

The last room of note was, of course, your own. You stood infront of the door for a while before you eventually took a deep breath and pushed it open. To your surprise, it was actually clean. You could barely remember a time where you could even see the floor. Had your sister cleaned it just beforehand? You couldn't remember. She probably did. The walls were covered in messily arranged drawings.

You took another deep breath, closing your eyes for a minute to take it all in. Then you left. You left your block, then your hive, and found yourself standing outside with the Maryams.

"How are you doing?" Kanaya's sudden voice startled you. Not a single troll had spoken inside the hive.

You nodded, smiling at her weakly. "I'm... doing better than last time."

"That is wonderful."

Dolorosa turned to you."So, how do you feel about staying here?"

You nodded again. "Yeah. When?"

"Whenever you like, my dear."

"Today?"

"Oh. Well, yes, I suppose so. But why today?"

You shrugged. You didn't really know why. You loved the Maryams, so it's not like you want to get away from them. Maybe it was beacuse you knew you wouldn't be able to think about anything else.

"How about... tomorrow maybe?"

You shrugged again. "Alright." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Tomorrow' couldn't come fast enough. You all agreed that you would wake them up at the same time as last time so they could help you move.

You barely got any sleep, even though you tried. You ended up drifting around Prospit for a little while alone, then back in your slime, then back to Prospit, and so on. It's not like you were all that excited to leave or anything, it's just that... you felt like you were ready.

You got to your new old hive with your few possessions. You helped Dolorosa carry your recouperacoon into the rumpusblock. You put all your other things there too.

"Thanks guys."

"No probs."

You laughed at Dolorosa's use of your language. It sounded so weird coming from her mouth. They were all smiling at you so comfortingly. You drew them into a big hug. "I really mean it. Thanks for everything."

"Just promise you'll visit."

"Of course."

"And that you'll be safe."

"I'll try."

"And-"

"Yep."

"But-"

"Uh-huh." The hug broke apart. "I... guess this is goodbye for now."

"It would seem that way, yes."

"I'll miss you guys."

"And we will all miss you."

You followed them out to the mothergrub. You grabbed Kanaya's hand. "I need to talk to you about something. I kind of forgot, so I'll Trollian you later."

She nodded, pulling you into a tight hug. "Certainly."

The two of you headed back to the grub. You all waved as it took off and they shouted their farewells.

"Goodbye ______!"

"Take care of yourself!"

"Have fun!"

You blew a kiss and stood outside until you could no longer see the grub. You sighed loudly and headed back inside. Now, what to do in this big, empty hive of yours? 

You eventually decided to check out your bedroom again. You made your way there.

Your old recouperacoon was tiny and empty. You found a secret stash of soft toys hidden in a drawer. You could name every single one. You walked to a little corner that was partially hidden. It was crowded with drawings and pictures, even more so than the rest of the room. They were yours and Karkat's. You sighed, walking over to the wardrobe. You opened it and- screamed, stumbling backwards towards the opposite wall. You groped around for some sort of weapon-like thing, but didn't find anything. Your daggers were in the rumpusblock. If you ran, maybe-

A wide-eyed troll came stumbling out of the wardrobe. Your eyes darted around the room, looking for something, anything, that could help you out in this situation.

"_-______?!"

Your eyes focused on the familiar voice and you jumped up, hugging the troll. "Karkat!" You immediately let him go. "No. Wrong reaction. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET!?"

"I-I-Um-"

"Why are you even in my hive for that matter?"

"Well, you see, I stop by sometimes to check on the place."

"But I'm here now, why did you need to check on the place?"

"I didn't fucking know that! Did I?"

"I... guess not." Fuck, you were going to tell him you were moving back in.

"As for why I was in your actual closet, I heard people arrive, so I hid."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"I... suppose I'll go then."

"Wait, no! Stay with me please. At least for a little while."

"Wow, inviting the creepy boy hiding in your closet to stay. You really are fucking weird."

"Is that a yes?"

He hesitated for a moment before walking out the block door.

"Hey!" You followed after him. You walked behind him in silence. Eventually, he came to a stop in your rumpusblock.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?"

"Yeah. I moved in."

He was silent again. "So if I do stay for a while, what do you want to do?"

You smiled at him brightly. "We could..." Hm, what could you do? Did the television work? But that might be a bit boring. "Uh..."

"Do you have a pile?"

"No. I just moved in."

"I guess the couch will work then. I want to hear what you've been doing these past fucking sweeps."

"Okay, sure. And I want to know about you too!" You bounded over to the couch and sat down cross-legged, patting the spot in front of you. He sat down, mirroring the way you sat.

"So, you're first." You smiled brightly at Karkat.

"What? Why me?"

"Because I have a lot to say."

"Fuck you."

"What, were you hoping I'd fall asleep or something before you had to speak?"

"Something like that."

You giggled. "Fine. I guess I'll go first then. Ooh, let's play lightning round!"

"What?"

"Rose's cousin introduced it to me. It's where you take turns in asking each other questions.... I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah, well, Roxy's instruction's weren't very clear..."

"I didn't know this was a fucking game."

"It is now!"

"Fuck, you aren't going to sleep anytime soon, are you?"

"Nope."

He smiled. "Thought so."

"Hm... what do you want to know about?"

"Tell me about your friends."

"Oh, uh, alright. Well... I guess we will start with John. He's really into jokes and games and paranormal things. And he absolutley loves Nic Cage-"

"What sort of cage?"

You laughed. "It's a person, don't worry about it. He... wears glasses and has dark hair and buck teeth. He's adorable."

"He sounds detestable."

"Oh, shut up."

"Whatever. Who else?"

"Okay. Jade is a gardening nut. She spends almost all her time there, when she isn't sleeping that is. Oh! And she has this robot that mirrors her dreams when she's asleep. John's description also fits her too, now that I think about it. Except with really long hair and round glasses."

"Seems obnoxious."

"Stop hating on my friends! That's not why you're here!"

"Nah."

You rolled your eyes. "Rose is crazy smart. She scares me sometimes though because she's into all this dark, monstery stuff. It's pretty cool though. She also like wizards and one-upping her mother."

"Boring."

"Karkat! Fine, that means it's your turn now."

"No! I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"Well, the only one left is Dave, so you're gonna have to talk soon anyway. Dave is... um, a bit like a robot, I guess? He doesn't like to express his emotions. Something to do with being ironic. He loves rapping and DJing and collecting dead things for some reason. But he's a cool guy."

A small pause. Karkat had a slightly worried look on his face. "That's him, isn't it."

"What?"

"Your human matesprit."

"Oh... Yeah, he was."

There was awkward silence for a while before it was broken by Karkat. "So what's your question?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to know about me."

"Oh yeah. Um... Why were you here today? I'm on Alternia, you can just talk to me."

"Really? That's your question? You ask about today rather than the rest of my life?"

"Just answer it."

"...Fine. Today's the anniversary of the day I found out you were dead. Just because you're actually not dead, it doesn't mean I'm going to stop coming."

You leapt forward, your arms wrapping around the other troll. He fell over and you ended up laying on his chest.

"Argh! What the fuck ______!?"

"I'm here now. I want you to visit whenever you like. All the time." You wrapped your arms tighter around him. You felt him tense before he returned the hug in full force. You remained like that for a while, in silence. You both relaxed after a while.

"Hey ______?" He was playing with your hair and you with the fabric of his clothes.

"Mm?" Your response was lazy. You were just so relaxed.

"I want to be moirails again."

You stopped what you were doing and leaned up to look at him.

"I-I know we've only just re-met, but everytime I'm with you, I automatically feel calmer. Everything just kind of... d-dissolves when you're around. In-In a good way, of course."

You stared down at him, as stoically as you could manage. He shifted awkwardly and you snapped, laughing hard as you fell back onto his chest.

"I hope you didn't think even for a minute that I would reject you!"

He sighed rather dramatically, his whole body relaxing. "Fuck you."

You leaned up again and kissed the tip of his nose, an instant blush lighting up the young troll's face, making you laugh again, your own blush dusting your cheeks. You smiled, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Karkat, your wish has been granted." You yawned. "Looks like you won't have to say much more..." You felt yourself drifting off.

"______?"

You managed a grumble in response.

His hold on you tightened. "Don't leave."

"This is my hive..." You mumbled.

"Promise me you won't leave me again."

"I... Promise..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you even fish pun?  
> If you have any pun tips (for any character) your advice will be greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Bad news readers... This is all I've got!! DX  
> The next chapter is the one that keeps deleting. >.


End file.
